


ThunderCats 2011 Season 2

by MageWarrior



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Alliances, Angst, Betrayal, Budding Love, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Revenge, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: After the batting Mumm-ra, the ThunderCats are more determined to defeat Mumm-ra and his evil forces. Lion-o and his friends ventured through the unknown and made unlikely alliances and made new allies.After the battle in Avista, the ThunderCats tried to get the city up and running, Tygra and Lion-O ventured into a small remote village to get some supplies and new materials to get the city fixed. The ThunderCats discovered a mysterious hidden village and the two brothers were reunited with an old face from the past but had seen that things have changed.
Relationships: Cheetara & Lion-O, Cheetara/Tygra, Lenore and Cheetara, Lion-O & Tygra (Thundercats), Lion-O/Lenore (OC) (ThunderCats 2011), Tygra and Lenore (OC) (ThudnerCats)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my old fanfiction i have made years ago. I didn't have the courage to post it until now. 
> 
> I hope you all like it. Please, comment and give feedback. so i can improve in the future. It is much appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Lion-O looked over the animals that were helping each other to get the city up and running. he smiled a little when he saw Tygra and Cheetara were helping each other in their tasks. He looked over at the kids and saw they were entertaining the Vultures. He stood up and went over to Panthro who was working on the repairs.

“Hey, you okay?” Panthro asked in concern. He just got betrayed by one woman who he thought he had liked and had pledged his loyalty to Mumm-ra.

“Yeah, I am. How are the repairs going?” Lion-O replied with a smile. He hid his own sad and disappointment from Panthro who can easily see that he is not coping well.

“W-well, we could use some spare parts. Uh, I heard from the Vultures that there is a village nearby and needed some supplies, food and some more spare parts.” Panthro replied to the King.

“That’s good. We all could go together to the village first thing in the morning.” Lion-O said.

Tygra perked up and then smiled, thought of a great idea for Lion-O to take his mind off things from the fresh betrayal. “Or the two of us could go? Like a brother outing?” Tygra nudged his brother’s arm.

“Uh….”

“Come on, little brother. It will be fun. It is just you and me. Get things that happened out of your head.” Tygra smiled. He does care about his brother, but he doesn’t admit it out loud and shows it form his own actions. He just want to see his optimistic and adventurous brother again.

“Alright, that would be great.” Lion-O smiled at his brother.

“That’s the spirit!” Tygra grinned.

(~)

During dinner, Lion-O was sitting with the group and fed some food to Snarf he was eating on his plate. He chuckled, seeing Snarf doing some tricks of his own to make Lion-O smile and laugh. Kat and Kit both came and play with Snarf.

“Did you teach Snarf these tricks?” Kat asked as he pet Snarf softly on the head with smile.

“No. An old friend did.” Lion-O replied with a fond smile and had a wave of nostalgia washing over him. He remembered how his old childhood friend taught Snarf some new tricks every time she visits.

“Oh, is this old friend from Thundera?” Kit asked, now interested in hearing who his old friend was.

“Yeah, I remember how she taught him the rope trick when we were kids.” Tygra laughed. “She still fell down in the tub of water.”

“Who is she? I never seen her in the palace ever.” Cheetara said, looking at Tygra after seeing he had this fond smile. He was fond of remembering this mystery girl.

“That’s because…. She’s from a different world.” Lion-O explained. “She’s a bit different. But that what makes her unique in a way.”

“What’s her name?” Cheetara asked the two brothers.

“Alright, time to go to sleep. It is better for the King and the Prince to get some rest.” Panthro said as he interrupted the conversation and left to sleep for the night.

“What’s with him?” Kat asked as he raised an eyebrow.

(~)

_Lion-O was reading a book peacefully with Snarf playing with a ball. He was in the gardens reading his books until his father walked towards him. “Lion-O, come along, it is time to greet our guests.”_

_The young prince nodded silently and walked with his father and Tygra to the throne room. As they arrived in the throne room, King Claudus smiled at his guests. “Ahh Eric, pleasure to see you again, my old friend.”_

_“Thank you, your majesty.” Eric smiled._

_“Oh, please, call me Claudus.” The king smiled back as they began to have a conversation of their own while their sons looked at one another._

_Young Tygra and Lion-O stood there behind their father. They both looked at their father’s friend. He doesn’t seem to look like them. No fur, no claws. He also has no fangs. He seemed friendly. He has this warm smile whenever he meets new people around him. “And these are my sons, Tygra and Lion-O.” King Claudus said._

_“Pleasure to meet you, Prince Tygra and Prince Lion-O. Please, I want you all to meet my daughter, Lenore.” Eric smiled as he turned to his child. “It’s okay, Lenni.”_

_The two young princes looked at the young girl who was holding a book to her chest and looked at the shyly. “Sorry, she is very shy.” Eric smiled._

_“Oh that is alright. My sons this is Eric, my oldest friend, next to Panthro and Grune. He is an human explorer of different world he comes across.” Claudus smiled at his sons._

_“And my daughter just wanted to come along so I wouldn’t be alone.” Eric chuckled._

_Tygra and Lion-O both looked at young human girl who was hiding behind her father with her book still in hand. “Don’t worry. We won’t hurt you.” Tygra assured the young girl._

_“I’m Lion-O.” Lion-O greeted and offered his hand to her._

_Lenore looked up at her father, seeing him giving her the encouraging smile. Lenore stepped away from her father and shook hands with the princes. “H-Hi.”_

_From that moment on, the friendship between them blossomed. Becoming the most strongest and unbreakable friendship. King and the explorer agreed to get them to spend their time together every summer break._

_Eric was an explorer and scientist. He had built a portal that could take them to any Earth or universe they come across. He was studying the world of Thundera along with the culture. The two princes and Lenore spent every day of summer having fun and spent every day with joy and happiness._

_As they grew older, Lion-O and Lenore grew closer as best friends. Lion-O and Lenore played in the water with their fathers were observing something in the woods. Tygra was interested in the being a guard and trained fighter._

_Lion-O and Lenore were playing in the water, splashing each other and laughing with joy. One summer, Lion-O gave Lenore a pet, who looked like Snarf. She named her Hova. She loved her since he had given her Hova._

_As they played in the river, Lion-O gave Lenore a necklace from the river. He had attached the string to a blue clear crystal. Lenore blushed and then the two looked away. Lenore was jumping from rock to rock until she heard something and then the rock below started to crack._

_She screamed, catching the attention from the royal family and her father. Lion-O heard her scream and he immediately swam in the water to find her. Once they found her, they took her back ro the castle with Eric carrying her to the palace with the two princes looking at her worriedly._

_From that day on, Tygra and Lion-O never saw her again. Every summer break they would wait by the gates of their palace and waited for their friend until they realised, she is not coming back. They never saw her again._

(~)

“Lion-O? Lion-O?”

The young King woke up to see Tygra was waking him up from his sleep. “Hey, morning. Eat some breakfast. We will leave after.” Tygra said as he given him a plate. Lion-O nodded and started eating his meal.

“Tygra?”

“Yeah, something wrong?” Tygra asked.

“Have you ever wondered why Lenore hasn’t come back to Thundera?” Lion-O asked.

Tygra’s breath hitched and looked away from his brother. He thought of their best friend every day. Those were the only times when he and his brother never once argued or fight against each other. Lenore was always the peacekeeper of their friendship group. She was calm, serene and carefree.

“I have and I think she has life there. Or someone she cares for. Or maybe she got sick.” Tygra replied after a moment of silence.

“It’s all my fault.” Lion-O said.

“No, no. It’s not. She is grateful to have a friend like you.” Tygra said. “She maybe just went back to her family and to get better treatment.”

“Maybe. But she has been gone for a long time. Wonder what she is doing right now.” Lion-O said.

“Me too. Maybe she is about your age now. She must be an explorer like her father.” Tygra said.

After breakfast, they ventured to the village with Snarf coming along. Tygra and Lion-O walked and walked along the long path with the river flowing. Snarf whimpered and climbed on Tygra’s shoulder. “He is still afraid, isn’t he?” Tygra asked.

“Maybe he just remembered what happened.” Lion-O said as he calm Snarf down as he whimpered.

As they walked down the path, they both heard some goons talking and they saw some other animal were talking to a hooded girl. “Gotta give us our money back, little girl!”

“I don’t have your money, you bone-head numb skull!” The girl exclaimed angrily. “Now let go!”

Tygra and Lion-O both looked at each other, thinking they can help her. They were about to assist until the girl seemingly handled herself by using self-defence techniques and she flipped one man with no sweat, and she ran away from the men and left to go into the village.

“She seemed like she can handle herself.” Tygra commented.

Then a couple past by them. “Oh, scavengers are always passing by. She is one of the most strongest scavengers.”

“Do you know who she is? Her name? She forgot her uh, weapon.” Lion-O said showing them the dagger on the ground as Snarf sniffed it in curiosity.

“Oh, there is a camp set at the end of the village.” Said an elderly woman.

(~)

The young girl walked around the village and went into the scavengers camp and brought her items to the front. She sooth the pain from her wrists from earlier. Those animals were trying to get to her and the money. She covered herself with a purple and blue cloak around her. Covering her face and her arms. She got her collected items sent to the scavenger camp. She was providing for a very small group where she resides in the forest.

She got little rations from her odd job and she got multiple gold shillings from her scavenging days. She sighed as she later walked along the town and wander off, she bought some food to cook and eat.

Then she saw the two cats walking along and she recognised them. She raised an eyebrow and saw a Thundercat brand on the satchel. She gasped softly as she saw her dagger. She looked on her belt and saw that she must’ve dropped it. She sighed in frustration. But she doesn’t want to go anywhere near them. She frowned and started to think it was best if they could keep the blade.

Tygra and Lion-O entered the scavenger camp, hoping to return the blade to the girl, they had seen earlier. “Oh, she already left.” Replied a weapons maker.

“How long ago?” Tygra asked.

“Hmm, don’t care. Now move along!” replied the weapons maker. He kicked them out of the tent. Snarf hissed at the scavengers and then a wench appeared and was thrown at him. Snarf scurried and whimpered as he ran into Lion-O’s arms.

“Something tell me this village isn’t friendly at all.” Tygra muttered.

Lion-O nodded and looked around the village. The people seemed to be afraid of the scavengers for a reason. He raised an eyebrow. “Come to think of it, the whole village is afraid of them.”

“Yeah? Well, let’s not bother them. And let’s get the supplies.” Tygra said as they walked off to the stalls to buy some food for the group and themselves. Tygra bought some supplies that Panthro may need and Lion-O bought some food. Tygra offered some of his but Lion-o refused.

Lion-O and Tygra spent the entire day searching for supplies as well as finding some spare clothes and some healing herbs. Lion-O looked back in the front of the stall and was helping a little girl in a shop. He smiled at the sight and saw the little girl looked a bit similar to his oldest best friend. No fur at all. This village may have some humans here in this village. They must’ve been mistreated by the animals in the village. It was a small and unknown village to every animal on Third Earth. He could see some humans were residing here. Reminded him of Eric and his daughter, Lenore. He frowned and wondered what she is up to after all these years.

“Let’s go and find more items, Snarf.” Lion-O said to his companion, he turned around and saw he wasn’t there behind him. “Snarf?”

Lion-O saw a hooded figure running with Snarf in a cage and he made a run for it. Tygra saw what was going on and he turned to the young girl. “Keep the flower.”

Tygra ran after his brother and helped him to get Snarf back. Snarf was hissing at the hooded figure and then bit his fingers. He exclaimed in pain but kept on going with the little girl looking in confusion. “Lily, what are you doing? And who gave you that flower?” Lily smiled when she saw her elder sister who had took off her purple cloak and pulled out her long raven hair.

“The tiger gave it to me, is it pretty?” Lily said to her older sister. Her elder sister raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then she heard shouting and screaming from the other side of the village. “They went that way.” Lily giggled.

“Oh, really. Lily, go to home and find your brother.” She ran towards where the commotion was. She got her cloak on and covered herself. She heard yelling and shouting. Then a creature came into her arms and was shaking in fear. She looked at him in curiosity until she saw an angry man. She pulled her arm back and punched him hard on the face.

She panted as the adrenaline was rushing inside of her. She sighed in relief and saw her knuckles were turning red. She heard running footsteps and saw two cats had caught up to find the little creature.

“Snarf, thank the ancients you are alright.” Lion-O said in relief. He turned to the cloaked girl. “Uh, thank you. How can we ever repay you?”

“Oh, I am just helping to get your uh, cute little guy.” The girl replied.

“What’s your name?” Tygra asked politely.

“L-Nora. My name is Nora.” ‘Nora’ replied, hoping they didn’t catch her shuttering.

“I’m Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats. This is my brother, Tygra.” Lion-O smiled.

“Oh, your majesties.” Nora bowed down in respect after announcing who they were.

“Please, rise. We are just friendly cats, looking for some supplies.” Lion-O said as he pet Snarf who was looking at the young girl in front of them. He tilted his head and jumped on her, licking her face with her hood falling off. Her long raven hair fell down and laughed with Lion-O frozen in place seeing her light crystal blue eyes.

Tygra laughed. “He likes you.”

“I see. I’m flattered.” Nora giggled. “Well, it is an honour to meet you.”

“Yes. Yes. It is. I-I mean it is also nice to meet you.” Lion-O said, snapping into reality. Tygra smirked. Liking where this is going. He could see that he is developing a small, tiny crush on this village girl.

Nora smiled and then gave Snarf back to the young King. “Good evening.” She bowed and then walked off to an opposite direction.

(~)

In a cold stone chambers of a temple, Mumm-ra growled under his breath as he mumbled something and paced back and forth. He looked at through his crows eyes and saw the meeting between the Lion-O and Tygra and the young human girl.

He was about to reach out to her until he heard doors opened. “Master, we may have to diverse a plan on the attack against the ThunderCats.” Pumyra said as she bowed.

“I may have an alternative.” Mumm-ra said.

“I’m sorry, but I thought we have gone through with this plan.” Pumyra thought until she saw the image of Lion-O in the water, meeting a human girl.

“It appears this human girl may be good use of me.” Mumm-ra said.

“May I ask why?” Pumyra asked as she raised her eyebrow.

“I have sensed something in her. Something more powerful.” Mumm-ra replied. “Something pure.”

(~)

Nora walked along the footpath into a cave. She lit up a lighter and walked inside a cave and heard water dripping on the smooth ground. She heard laughter and singing in the other side of the cave and smiled to herself as she took out her lighter and ran out of the other side of the cave and saw all of the humans singing and dancing. There was lively music playing and saw children singing with their parents watching with warm smiles.

She smiled when she saw the people around her are living peacefully. She remembered the good times she had in this village with her family. They all moved underground in the cave to seek refuge and the people moved here.

Nora ran towards her little house and opened the door, went flying past a dagger. “Whoa, nearly took my hair.” Nora chuckled.

“Sorry, Lenore. Just practicing.”

“Well, careful Dominic.” Lenore, also known as Nora, smiled at her little brother. “I’ll be going out for a patrol with the guards.”

“Again?” Dominic asked with disappointment detected in his voice.

“Dom, I’ll be fine. This will be the good time to find our dad. To look for clues.” Lenore said. “And in no time, we all go back to Earth.”

“Promise?” Dominic asked.

“Promise.” Lenore smiled as she hugged her younger brother. “Now, please get to bed early and don’t open the doors unless it’s Aunt Mika or Aunt Minnie.”

(~)

Lion-O and Tygra returned back to camp and helped Panthro to fix up the city. Lion-O scanned the whole area of the camp, making sure that no one is going to attack. He was still thinking about the girl they had met. She looked familiar and she reminds me of her. His oldest friend.

“Hey, Lion-O, you okay?” Tygra asked, noticing he was quiet the whole day.

“Y-yeah, I was just thinking about that girl. She looked familiar.” Lion-O said.

“She did looked like Lenni. But didn’t she has brown hair?” Tygra asked as he scratched his chin. Years fly by and people change all the time. And even if she recognised them, she would act differently, and it would somehow affect their friendship.

“You like her? Nora?” Tygra asked with a grin.

“What? No, no, we just met.” Lion-O said. “I-I uh, yeah, we just met.”

“Well, maybe we can come back to the village and see her again.” Tygra smirked.

“Tygra, I-I don’t want to feel this again after… You know what.” Lion-O said as he crossed his arms, thinking of Pumyra’s betrayal. He still felt bitter about how she pledged her loyalty to their sworn enemy who took the tech stone.

Snarf whimpered and ran towards Lion-O’s legs as he shakes in fear. The two brothers got their weapons as they both saw Dobo was sniffing the area, also on guard. He sensed that someone is at the camp. Watching them closely and attentively.

Suddenly a few of Mumm-ra’s army came and attacked the Vultures and the animals. Lion-O got his sword out and fought them off. Tygra punched one lizard that was charging at Lion-O. Cheetara came running around the field and fought them all in one strike.

More soldiers were coming until an arrow came and smoke came out. Lion-O coughed and covered his mouth hearing some thuds and punches. He could not see a thing in the smoke until a lizard fell down in front of him. He put his sword up and looked at the figure that was in front of him.

Lion-O had his sword ready until another lizard came charging at him a silver arrow flew past Lion-O and shot at the lizard. Lion-O looked from behind him and see where the arrow came from, but he didn’t see anyone.

All of the animals worked together and fought off Mumm-ra’s army as more arrows from the sky appeared and shot at all of the lizards. The army retreated with the animals cheering in victory. Tygra got his whip back and helped Cheetara up her feet. “Okay, what just happened?” Cheetara asked.

“That I am not sure.” Tygra replied. “So, what do you think, Lion-O? Do we follow them?” The two turned around to see Lion-O and Snarf were gone.

Lion-O ran in the woods with Snarf following after him. The young King was certain that he had saw someone helping them in the field. He jumped over an arch and then he was caught in a net and fell down on the ground with his sword and gauntlet falling off of his belt. Snarf was also caught in a net and landed next to him.

“Whoever you are, show yourself!” Lion-O demanded and grunted as he tried to break free from the net. Then he saw a shadow figure in front of him. He saw the figure was putting down the weapon on the ground.

Lion-O begin to struggle under the net after seeing the mask. It was definitely an assassin. He grunted in effort until a soft hand touched his hand and then it lifted up the mask and revealed a young woman with long raven hair and has the most clear crystal blue eyes he had ever seen.

Lion-O gasped softly. “Le— Mmph!” She covered his mouth as she heard more soldiers coming and hid behind the bushes, out of sight from them.

“I swear, I saw them here.”

“Nah, there is nothing here.”

Lion-O got free from the net and Snarf hopped on his shoulders, looking at Lenore who was focused on the area that was filled with lizards. Lenore put her bow on her back and started to climb up the tree. “W-wait!” Lion-O hissed.

Lenore was already up on the tree and jumped from branch to branch. She took out little knives and threw them at different directions where the ropes were and landed on the ground as she smiled in satisfaction with Lion-o catching up.

“H-Hey, uh, just wanted to thank you for uh, seemingly saving me back there.” Lion-o thanked the young woman. He smiled at her until he was hit by her bow in the face.

He groaned in pain. “Ow! What was that for? Whoa!” Lion-O saw a sword was pointing at his face.

“You. You forget that you seen me and saved you. Got it?” She growled angrily and walked away.

“Hey! Lenore!” Lion-O called out to her as she climbed on the trees. “You are Lenore, aren’t you? Everyone thinks you are dead.”

“Then that’s a good thing.” Lenore gruffly replied.

“What are you talking about? You were apart of our family.” Lion-O said as he grabbed her wrist.

Lenore twisted his wrist and pinned him on the tree trunk with angry expression on her face with her blade at his neck. “Your father abandoned us! You left us to die out there!” Lenore exclaimed angrily.

Lion-O looked at her in confusion. His father would never abandon his friends. Never. What happened after they had left Thundera? “What? I don’t understand.”

“Well, of course, you weren’t there, but your father was. I saw him. I saw him abandoning my father and I in the village.” Lenore said. “That’s when Mumm-ra had attacked us. Your father retreated his army and left us for good. Left us to die.”

Lion-O’s face softened. “Lenni, I’m so sorry to hear that. But we are here to stop him. For good, really. You could help us.”

Lenore scoffed and let him go. Her eyes scanned his entire attire and looks. He did grow up and matured. He seemed to be the same as a child. Kind and curious person she once knew. She could still see old traits from childhood. But those childhood in her memories are pushed back since she has many responsibilities now. “No. I can’t. I am a disgrace to your people.”

“That’s not true, Lenni. We can help each other.” Lion-O said.

“Don’t call me that anymore.” Lenore said. venomously with her blade at his neck. “We are no longer friends.”

Down below they heard voices and they came from Mumm-ra’s soldiers. Lion-O looked around to see where they could hide. He saw a bigger tree branch above them and grabbed Lenore’s hand, leading her to a hiding place higher above. They both hid in the tree branch and saw two Lizards passing by. 

After a few moments, they looked around up in the trees. Lenore pulled out a cloak and wrapped it around herself and Lion-O. The lizards looked up at their hiding place and saw that there was no one. They both scoffed and retreated back to their transport and drove out of the forest.

Lion-o sighed and then gasped when his tree branch was breaking, and he fell down with Snarf and Lenore watching him fall down on the ground. “Ow.”

Lenore landed in front of him with an unimpressed look and started to walk away. “What? You are not going to talk to me?” Lion-O asked as he dusted of some dirt off of him.

“Yeah, I guess Prince Moron.” Lenore replied with a smirk. “You can’t follow me through here, it’s too dangerous.”

Lion-O was about to speak until his friends caught up to him. “Lion-O, there you…are.” Tygra gasped under his breath as he saw Lenore with him. Standing right next to him! She was alive after all. “Lenni?”

Lenore looked between the two brothers, her former childhood best friends are now grown up and have changed. She made a run for it deeper in the forest, away from them. “Wait!” Lion-O called out to her again for the third or forth time.

This time, Tygra ran after her with Lion-o behind him. They ran throughout the forest and saw Lenore jumping from branch to branch. Lenore panted tiredly and looked back at the two brothers. _Will they ever give up? Can’t they just leave me alone?_

Lenore was almost there. She was almost reached to the village inside the cave. She jumped on the other branch and then out of nowhere, a net caught her, and she fell into the river. She tried to get the net out of her in the water, but she avail. The Lizards were onto her and she kicked them with her feet.

Lenore was trying to get out of the ropes and the net while having flashes from her childhood where she nearly drowned when she was playing with Lion-O. She heard laughter and then shouting ringing in her ears.

She was running out of air under water and she tried to get the net off of her. She was tangled in the ropes. Then she saw someone saving her and was rescued. She saw it was Lion-O who saved her. And Tygra was taking care of the lizards and cuffed them in chains.

Lenore coughed violently as she was free from the ropes and net. She panted and sighed in relief. “Thank you.” Lenore thanked Lion-O who laid down on the ground next to her.

“Now we are even.” Lion-o said.

“But this…. Still doesn’t change anything.” Lenore said.

Tygra helped Lenore up and took a good look at her. He smiled at her gently. “You’ve grown up.”

“So did you.” Lenore said, looking at the two brothers and then frowned. “But you can’t be seen with me here.” The two brothers looked at each other in confusion until they were hit on the head and went into unconsciousness. 

Lenore saw all of her human companions appearing from their hiding spots. “Lenore, are you alright?”

“Yes, Uncle. Just a bit shocked.” Lenore replied as she went inside the cave with the woman tending to her and her injuries.

(~)

Lion-O woke up to hearing some banging and saw all of his friends were with him in a room. He was laying down on a soft bed. “What? What is going on?” Lion-O asked as he looked over at Kat who was knocking on the door. Cheetara was looking out of the window with curiosity and Panthro was sitting down with arms crossed like he’d always do, but he was in deep thought. Thinking about something.

“The humans had locked us in a room. We are in their village. Or should I say hidden village.” Tygra said as he looked out of the window where they could see all humans walking around the town. They were seeing more humans on Third Earth. They could see little bit of technology everywhere in the room and outside in the town.

“How come the humans are stuck down here? I thought the humans all moved out to their home?” Cheetara asked.

“But father said, they disappeared for years and never mentioned they were in hiding in this underground village with technology.” Tygra said.

(~)

Lenore was in her house, looking at the crystal necklace in her hands. She remembered how much she was thinking of the two brothers, but still their father left them to die with the debris falling down on them. Her people and her family had to flee further in the cave where they resided as a village underground with a portal hidden in the village. She held the necklace in her hand and then got out of her house. She marched down the stairs towards the mansion where the ThunderCats were being held.

Tygra was banging on the doors trying to get the guards attention until the doors opened and he saw clear blue crystal eyes again for the second time. Everyone in the room froze and stood ready to fight when they saw the guards coming from behind her.

“Oh, wait, wait, wait! Stand down!” Lenore ordered as she saw the guard stopped charging at the ThunderCats.

“But, Lenore, they are not to talk to anyone.” Said one of the guards.

“Oh, well, then I am here to discuss them about something very urgent.” Lenore said in a low authoritive tone detected in her voice. The guards seemed to buy it and let her speak with them. Lenore closed the doors in front of her.

She turned to the Cats but found two kids in front of her. They looked so intrigued in her appearance and features she had. “Are you Lion-O and Tygra’s friend?” Kit asked with a smile.

“Uh… well, I am their complicated friend.” Lenore replied as she looked at Lion-O and Tygra who stood there awkwardly, seeing their childhood friend was standing there.

“Are you a princess?” Cheetara asked, walking towards Lenore. Assuming she takes command and she is a leader.

“I am not. I am just a mere scavenger and a hunter.” Lenore replied politely. “I am here to discuss with you. We have heard you fought Mumm-ra. According to our scouts, you were battling with in Avista city?”

“Yes, we did. But Mumm-ra got the tech stone.” Panthro said as he stood up from his seat.

“And we were betrayed by the leaders of the Vultures and one Cat named Pumyra.” Tygra said as Lion-O frowned at one person who was mentioned. Lenore seemed to catch on his emotions betrayal and guilt inside him.

“And we were trying to get the rest of the stones before Mumm-ra does.” Cheetara explained their mission to Lenore.

“We are going to stop him. Whatever it takes.” Lion-o said to Lenore.

Lenore had her arms crossed and thought long and hard about all the information she had heard from them. It seemed like a dire threat to all of Third Earth and to all living being. She looked over at the gauntlet and the Sword of Omens. It was the ancient swords he had heard from her father’s stories growing up.

“So, your—You are the current King of Thundera, what happened to your father?” Lenore asked Lion-O, even she shows of hatred for the King, but she still wants to know everything on what she had missed.

“Our father was killed by Mumm-ra. Our people have been killed, captured and act as slaves.” Lion-O replied. “After you disappeared, our father was sent to places where Mumm-ra armies had fought. Jaga sent us off to find the book of Omens.”

“Which is with my uncle right now.” Lenore stated innocently but had a small smirk.

“What? We need that!” Lion-O exclaimed.

“Okay, okay. When did you get so uptight?” Lenore asked with a frown. “I’ll just ask my uncle if you can get your items and your downgraded ship of yours.”

“Downgraded? I think you hit your head and misjudged the ship too soon. It is a master piece. It is tech.” Lion-O spatted at her.

“Tech destroy and kill people, your highness.” Lenore said with bitterness in her voice. “So, do you want your ship and supplies back or not?”

“The reason why I am scavenging out there and I am still here and alive. Because I am trying to find my father, who has been missing. And I need help. But I think you can help me, to see it if Mumm-ra may have captured him.” Lenore said.

“Why would we help you? And how do we know I can trust you?” Lion-O asked. “You have been gone almost all of our lives and never even bothered to tell us.”

“That may be true. But us humans can help with our own technology and you can help me find my father. I know you have been betrayed and frustrated, but we have to put it all behind us.” Lenore said. “Things have changed. We are just here for a deal. That’s all I am saying, your highness.”

Lion-O sighed in defeat and looked at his friends who were standing there, watching the conversation between them. He turned to Lenore who was waiting for his answer. He did noticed she did changed as well. She was gone for so long and had changed into a different person, she is no longer the shy and quiet girl he once knew.

“Okay, here’s the deal, you get us get to our ship and then, you help us to defeat Mumm-ra. We might find your father. After that, we will never see each other.” Lion-O said.

Lenore nodded in understanding. “Deal. I’ll help you. Oh, just to be clear. We are not going to be friends ever again.”

“Duly noted.” Lion-O said as he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“So, how about the guards?” Tygra asked, coming towards the two former best friends.

“I’ll speak to my Uncle about this.” Lenore replied.

(~)

Lenore walked into the meeting hall and saw her uncle was engaged in a conversation with a official trader. “Ah, Lenore. What is it that you need?”

“Uncle Travis, is it alright if you can tell me where the ThunderCats ship is?” Lenore asked.

Her uncle let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Lenore, they are now sworn enemies. They had left us defenceless and left us to fend for ourselves.”

“I know. But they are fighting against Mumm-ra. Maybe they can help us to find my father.” Lenore said. “They are not like King Claudus. They fight for others and fight alongside the bravest animals.”

“Len, they are dangerous.” Travis said.

“No, they saved me from Mumm-ra’s soldiers from that river.” Lenore said. “They saved me, Uncle.”

Then they all heard commotion and the doors opened revealing the ThunderCats being cornered by the guards. “Sire, what should we do to these monsters?”

“They are not monsters.” Lenore stated firmly. “We have made a deal to find my father and we help them to defeat Mumm-ra.” Everyone gasped in shock. “And I will help them.”

Lenore stood her ground against her uncle and her people. Seeing her determination and courage she took from her father. Travis sent a glare to Lion-O and the ThunderCats. He looked over his niece and held her shoulders tightly. “Are you sure, Len?”

Lenore looked back at the ThunderCats as they stood near the doors with spears pointing at them. Tygra and Cheetara stood closely to each other and Lion-O was in front of the two kittens with Panthro growling at the guards.

She turned to her uncle with a face of determination and fire in her eyes. “Yes, I’m sure. I will accompany the ThunderCats on their mission. And to defeat Mumm-ra.”


	2. Alliances Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ThunderCats had made a temporarily truce with the human clan leader’s daughter, Lenore who was Lion-O and Tygra’s childhood friend. They all continue with their mission but there has been some distrust in the team.

Travis stood motionless and looked at his niece with mouth agape in shock. She was willing to make an alliance with the ThunderCats. With the sons of King Claudus who was once a good friend to his brother, Eric. He looked at Lenore who still stood her ground against him.

“Lenore, are you sure you want to go through this?” Travis asked his niece.

“I am sure. This is the only way to find my father, Uncle.” Lenore said.

“And your niece will be rewarded.” Lion-O spoke up from his place. All of the humans looked at the young King. They all murmured to each other, not believing any word he was saying. Thinking that he’ll end up not telling the truth and he’ll double-cross their clan’s leader’s niece. They were thinking that he is telling them lies or he may be deceiving them.

Travis walked towards the King. “Are you sure that you’ll let my niece be rewarded and you’ll let her go after this deal is done?”

“Yes, she’ll be no use of me after all this is over.” Lion-O said with Lenore rolling her eyes and crossed her arms in “But she is more than welcome to come back to Thundera.”

Lenore looked at him shocked and her uncle Travis is not liking this idea. He looked around the room as he saw distraught faces from his people. He looked back at his niece and sighed. “Please, leave me and the ThunderCats alone. I must discuss some matter with them.” Travis ordered.

Lenore walked out of the meeting hall and she huffed as she leaned on the wall and waited for them to finish. She looked at the guards, they looked like they didn’t like the idea of her going with them. “Guys, come on. It is just a deal. I’ll be with them temporarily, not forever. I know what you are thinking.”

“But your uncle has every right to be concerned of your safety. He needs you to be the next leader of this clan.” Said one of the guards.

“I thought that was Richard’s job.” Lenore thought as she mentioned her oldest sibling. He was supposed to the leader and not her. She wasn’t ready to take that role. Yet. All she ever wanted first, is to explore all of Third Earth and try to find her father.

But meeting her former childhood friends are not a part of her plan. She now know that their mission is to defeat Mumm-ra once and for all. She can take this chance to find her father. “Lenore, King Claudus abandoned us years ago. Cats are now our sworn enemies. They are not to be trusted.”

(~)

Travis sat on his chair while the ThunderCats stood in a dreaded silence. Lion-o could see that Travis was not agreeing with the deal he had with his niece. She was right. Things have changed. What has happened years ago had changed the human’s view towards Thundera, they viewed them as enemies now.

“I know you don’t agree with these terms of our deal. But if we work together, we can defeat Mumm-ra and find Eric.” Lion-O said.

“And we will be out of your way. You’ll never seen us again.” Tygra said. “But your niece, Lenore is more than welcome to visit Thundera. When we have the chance to rebuild it.”

“So Thundera fell. And your father?” Travis asked.

“King Claudus died by the hands of Mumm-ra. We all vowed to defeat Mumm-ra and bring back hope, peace and prosperity in our home.” Cheetara said, standing next to Tygra.

Travis looked over their General Panthro who was very quiet throughout the whole conversation. He narrowed his eyes at the ThunderCats and then sighed in defeat. “And you will not back out on this ‘deal’ with my niece?” Travis asked, making sure that they’ll help to find his brother, Eric.

“Yes. We still can help each other.” Lion-O nodded, standing his ground against the stern clan leader. “There is still hope for both of our kind to help each other.”

(~)

Lenore and the guards heard the doors opening and the ThunderCats stepped out with her uncle Travis. Lenore stood up straight and waited for him to speak up as he kept his calm and collected expression on his face. But Lenore could tell he is very reluctant about this sudden alliance.

“You shall accompany them on their mission.” Travis said as Lenore’s eyes widened in surprise and somewhat relief washing over her.

“King Lion-O, is it? Don’t go anywhere near my niece.” Travis said as he looked at him one last time before turning to his guards. “Take them to their downgraded ship of theirs.”

Panthro growled in irritation as well as Tygra. They both love the aircraft. Lion-O frowned. “Clearly you take after your uncle.”

“Oh, that I agree, and you heard him. You get your ship back and then I’ll help you. And maybe find your people also.” Lenore offered as she walked in the hallways, leading them back to tier ship.

Lenore opened the doors and the kids ran towards their ship with big smiles on their faces. Lenore leaned on the wall with arms crossed. The ThunderCats saw that the humans were upgrading their ship. “They’re fixing our ship?” Lion-O asked.

“Oh, yeah, my uncle did say it was downgraded. My father’s assistants decided to improve it. Only a little bit.” Lenore replied.

“And have improved the weapons systems?” Tygra asked.

“Uh, yes.” Lenore said with hesitancy in her voice. She looked to the side and saw her pet Hova running towards Snarf.

“You kept her?” Lion-O asked, astonished that she kept Hova with her in the village. He watched Snarf and Hova played around the room.

“Of course. I don’t want to leave her alone. She’s a good listener.” Lenore smiled fondly at Hova. She kept Hova and took care of her all of her life after leaving Thundera. She has been by her side since then. She secretly talked to her about Lion-O and Tygra. She secretly missed them after her disappearance but still held some anger that their own father abandoned her people and his friend, her father.

“Looks like it is going smoothly.” Panthro smiled.

“Panthro, you have been unusually quiet throughout this whole thing.” Cheetara said. “Was something bothering you?”

Panthro looked at his friends and the kid who were waiting for him to answer the question. They seemed to be very concerned about him. He sighed in defeat and looked at Lenore who was looking through the equipment with her father’s assistants. “Okay, you all deserved to know. During my travels, I stumbled across this cave and seen this clan. I stayed here for a while until I recognised your girlfriend there.” Panthro said as he pointed at Lenore fixing the engine with Lion-O growling in annoyance.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Lion-O stated with a frown. Not in a million years she would be his girlfriend.

“But you wish.” Tygra smirked as his younger brother growled and glared at him, while Cheetara giggled in amusement.

“I trained Lenore years ago as well.” Panthro said. “And I made Travis swore that he’d never speak a word about ever knowing me.”

“That’s why you were not saying anything.” Tygra said.

“Exactly. But seeing her that she had grown to be like her father really warms my heart. I can see Eric in her.” Panthro smiled proudly. “She’s like a daughter to me.”

“So, you raised her in his honour.” Lion-O said.

“Yes. And now, she doesn’t need me anymore. She’s tough. I say be careful around her.” Panthro warned the young king.

Lenore was inside their ship and scanned the room. “You really need a makeover, girl.” Lenore looked over the console and saw the legendary Book of Omens. She traced her finger around the book with interest. She can’t believe she was actually seeing it for the first time.

“That’s the Book of Omens.” Cheetara said.

“It is beautiful.” Lenore said.

Cheetara nodded with a smile. “Um, I just want to say thank you for convincing your uncle not to kill us.”

“You’re welcome. But my uncle is not like that. He believes in peace and balance.” Lenore replied. “He also believes that the world could have a second chance in peace, love and prosperity.”

“That is what my mentor, Jaga believes in as well.” Cheetara said.

“You are Cheetara, right?” Lenore asked as they shook hands.

“Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet an old friend of Tygra and Lion-O.” Cheetara smiled at her. Lenore raised an eyebrow, noticing she had spoken Tygra’s name with love. She then got the gist that they are together.

“I assume you and Tygra gotten close? Or something more?” Lenore grinned as they both walked out of the ship.

“We are mates for life, Lenore.” Tygra said with his arms crossed and smiled proudly. Lenore’s eyes widened in shock and looked between the Prince and the Cleric. She did miss a lot while she was gone. She looked over at Lion-O who was looking at different types of technology and even talked with some girls.

“He is still going after a few girls?” Lenore asked with an amused smile.

“Yep. But you should’ve seen him with Pumyra. Before she betrayed him, though.” Tygra chuckled dryly. “She works with Mumm-ra. Our sworn enemy.”

“She is loyal to Mumm-ra?” Lenore asked. “A Cat working with him?”

“Yes. According to Lion-O, he had seen the history from years ago that Cats used to serve Mumm-ra. His ancestor had changed it all.” Panthro explained. “So, he is still recovering. Still recovering from the deepest betrayal of all.”

“I think he is recovering just fine.” Lenore said.

“He may be fine. But in the inside, he isn’t.” Cheetara said. Lenore’s expression softened and looked over at Lion-O who was with Snarf and Hova. She could see sadness and betrayal in his eyes. But she knew he is a good man inside.

When she was a young girl, she believed that he’ll be a great king someday and be able to make the most of it for his own people. Like how she wanted to do the right thing for her own people and her family. She doesn’t want to give up easily. She wants to help people. She wants to help those who can’t fight for themselves.

After a few hours fixing the ship, Lenore went to her house and saw Dominic was doing his homework while Lily was painting something on the wall. She smiled at them with Hova meowing and hopped on Dominic’s lap.

“Hey. I want to talk to you guys about something.” Lenore said. “It is really important.”

Dominic nodded and Lily hopped on his lap, listening attentively at their elder sister. “Okay, I will be gone for a while. I’ll be with a group of new friends of mine to find dad.”

“You will find him, right?” Lily asked.

“I promise.” Lenore smiled. “And I’ll come back to you with Dad by my side.”

“Be careful out there.” Dominic said as he held his sister’s hand. Lenore kissed both of her siblings on their foreheads. “Can you sing us Mom’s song?”

Lenore smiled brightly and then nodded. “Okay. You know Mom’s words?” Her two siblings nodded and then cuddled with her.

_“Sleep, my little star. Sleep and let the spirits guide you._

_Guide you to your path, shall the angels bless you_

_With all the love and tenderness_

_Let the spirits guide you to your heart.”_

Lenore finished her mother’s lullaby, seeing that her brother and sister were snoring and sleeping peacefully on her arms. She smiled and put them into their rooms to sleep. She packed everything for her journey. She got her bags and weapons with her and then saw her little chest. She picked it up and opened it, seeing her crystal necklace.

(~)

Lion-O was looking at their supplies with a smile. “Okay, we all are ready to go. And we are waiting for her.”

“You don’t sound so delighted for her to come with us. You made a deal.” Kat said in confusion.

“It’s complicated. She and I used to be best friends.” Lion-O said. “And now she doesn’t want to be friends with me. That’s fine with me.”

“Just give her a chance, Lion-O. Maybe she’ll change her mind. Things will be different. Maybe you two can be much more than just best friends.” Cheetara said.

“Like that ever is going to happen.” Tygra said as he sat on a box. 

“What’s not ever going to happen?” Lenore appeared, surprising Lion-O as he got startled by her sudden appearance.

He cleared his throat and put his hands on his hips. “Nothing. Just speaking about the mission.”

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Lion-O and knew he was lying. “I know you are lying. Your eye twitch every time you lie.” Lenore said as she walked past him. “Now let’s get moving. Unless, you got other things to care of.”

“We just need to tell our allies that we were delayed on our way.” Tygra said.

“Oh, those animals in that open space near the Avista city?” Lenore asked.

“Yep, they are our good allies.” Kit smiled.

“And we could introduce you to them. Our newest addition of our team.” Cheetara said with a welcoming smile.

“I don’t think that will come up as good news.” Lenore said in a deadpanned tone and crossed her arms just like how Tygra does it. “Besides, it has been 5 years since they had seen a human or a human clan that is.”

(~)

As soon as they landed to their camping area, Dobo was the first to approach them. “You have been gone for quite some time in the forest your highness.”

“Sorry, Dobo, we uh, came across an old familiar face in the forest.” Panthro said as he rubbed his neck nervously. Dobo raised an eyebrow at him and looked to the side and dropped his weapon on the ground with mouth wide open in shock

“A…A….A... Human?!” Dobo exclaimed in shock as he pointed at Lenore who had an extremely annoyed expression on her face.

“You know it is rude to point at someone.” Lenore deadpanned as she had her arms crossed.

Dobo looked at the ThunderCats and Panthro. He cleared his throat and went back into his serious demeanour. “A word?”

“Lenore, you can wait here while we talk to our friend, Dobo.” Cheetara said. “And I am sure that the kids are willing to know more of your life.”

Lenore looked down at the kids who were looking at her curiously. They reminded her of her siblings. Curious and adventurous. “So, when you were a kid, is it true that you and Lion-O used to be friends?” Kit asked.

“Well, we used to be really good friends. Right now, things have changed.” Lenore said as she kneeled down to their level.

“Oh? What happened?” Kat asked.

“Maybe that’s a question you can ask your royal King.” Lenore replied. “But it complicate things between your King and I.”

“Well, I hope things would work out. Once you get to know him a lot more better, you can see that Lion-O is a great guy. He maybe you know, he’ll warm up to you again.” Kit reassured her.

“You really do think so? Based on Lion-O’s attitude towards me, looks like we are up to a very bad start.” Lenore smirked.

“Yeah, he was like that when we first met him. But he is a great guy. Lion-O changed a bit.” Kat said.

Lenore’s expressions changed from an angered expression to a soft fond look. She heard all of the things Lion-O and Tygra for their allies and friends. They had made the world a better place to live in. She wished she could see what Lion-O had done.

Lion-O saw Lenore was smiling at the kids as they were engaged in a conversation. He looked at her as she had this cheerful smile she’d always had when they were kids. Maybe he can give her a chance.

“Lion-O, stop staring at your girlfriend.” Tygra smirked.

“I wasn’t staring at her.” Lion-O said. “And she is not my girlfriend. We just met.”

“On that side note, why is she with you? I mean, I thought humans disappeared years ago.” Dobo thought.

“It was complicated.” Lion-O replied. “But we made a deal that she’ll help us to defeat Mumm-ra while we help her to find her dad.”

“And after all this is over, she will be back with her people. But she is more than welcome to come back to Thundera.” Tygra said.

“She’ll be most helpful and she’s a highly trained hunter and scavenger.” Cheetara added.

“I see. Trained fighter.” Dobo said as he looked at Lenore with interest. “She can be a worthy ally to our alliance.”

(~)

Lenore was looking at the fireplace with her scarf around her. Keeping her warm from the cold. She was looking up in the night sky for the very first time. She’d never seen so much bright stars in her whole life after living in a cave. In an underground village.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Lion-O walking towards her. “Uh, hi.”

“Hi.” Lenore greeted.

“Uh, I gathered the animals for a meeting tomorrow morning. I was wondering if you want to come.” Lion-O said to her. “I understand if you don’t want to come.”

“No, no, I want to join.” Lenore said.

“Okay. That’s great. Uh, you kept that scarf.” Lion-O said gesturing to the scarf she was wearing around her. It was made in Thunderian fabric, given by Lion-O himself. He couldn’t believe it she still kept it.

“It keeps me safe.” Lenore smiled and looked back up at the stars.

“First time?” Lion-O asked.

“What?” Lenore asked in confusion and saw him sitting down next to her on the log.

“To see the stars again?” Lion-O asked.

“Yes, it has been a while.” Lenore replied with a small smile as they sat in silence. Lion-O whistled awkwardly, and Lenore was braiding her hair while looking at the fireplace.

“Look, I know that I didn’t know what had happened years ago. But I am really sorry about how my own father left you and your people. I didn’t know.” Lion-O said as he looked at the fireplace with his hands clasped together.

“It’s okay. I just… I was really mad. He was my father’s friend. I didn’t want to believe it.” Lenore said. “I was so mad.”

“You deserve to be mad about what happened.” Lion-O said as he looked at her. “I’ll help you to find your father. We can work together. Put all of the past behind us.”

Lenore smiled as she looked at the sword of omens. She reached out to the gauntlet with her hand brushing against the stone. “My father told me stories about the stones. Also, he had told me about the history behind it.”

“I learnt about it when I went into the Book of Omens.” Lion-O said. “My ancestor started and changed it for the better. I wish I could be more like him.”

“I am sure you are. I mean, I heard everything from the kids. I think you are going to be greater than just being a King.” Lenore said.

“More than just being a king?” Lion-O raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“You’ll be surprised when you’ll find out.” Lenore giggled. “And um, sorry for hitting you with my bow.”

“Oh, uh, no worries. I probably deserved that.” Lion-O chuckled softly.

“By giving you a scar on your face?” Lenore asked as she reached to his eyebrow where she saw a visible scar. Where she hit her bow. She touched it gently as Lion-O looked into her blue crystal eyes.

“Does it hurt?” Lenore asked.

“No, it doesn’t hurt.” Lion-O replied as he held her hand on his. They both froze at the sudden touch and they looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments.

“Oh, so we are getting along now, are we?” Tygra asked with a grin as the two yelped in surprise seeing the tiger prince behind them. They retracted their hands away from each other and sat a few seats away from each other. Lenore held on to her hand with a small blush on her face and turned to see the brothers were arguing.

“Well, goodnight, your highnesses.” Lenore said politely as she rested for the day.

(~)

Early in the morning, Lenore was standing next to Cheetara as Lion-O and Tygra commenced the meeting. The animals seemed to be wary about having a new human ally in their alliance and to be helping them to defeat Mumm-ra. They haven’t seen a human for so long.

“And how about us?” Dobo stepped in.

“You all will also try and find Mumm-ra. We are going to find the other stones before Mumm-ra does.” Lion-O replied.

“In the meantime, we will keep in touch with each other.” Tygra said as the animals dispersed and went to their duties. They all began to pack and went on the hunt on Mumm-ra. Lenore saw some of the animals were looking at her with genuine curiosity. She also smiled at the

“Hey, I hope you had a pleasant sleep last night.” Tygra said to Lenore who was fixing her bow on the log with Hova laying down next to her feet.

“Uh, I could say that General Panthro’s snoring kept me awake for the first couple hours.” Lenore chuckled. “So, that’s it? You guys just split up?”

“It makes it easier now that we can contact each other on comms.” Lion-O said.

Lenore nodded in understanding as she adjusts her bow string and added a new one to it. She has a bow and a crossbow with her along with twin blades. “Alright, then. So, where are we really going? Now you got the ship fixed and you have the supplies and items you needed.”

“We will scout up north. We will try and hunt down the stone while we are on lookout for Mumm-ra’s goons.” Lion-O said. “We are going to find the Soul stone.”

Lenore nodded as she got her stuff already with Hova running up into the ship and jumped on Lion-O’s shoulder’s. She chuckled at the sight and helped Cheetara and Tygra to move the stuff inside while Lion-O got the ship working.

Panthro and Dobo were discussing some things before they part ways. “She really did grow up to be a warrior. Panthro, my friend, did her uncle tell her?” Dobo asked.

“No, Dobo. I think it is best if she know by herself. Besides, she is a smart and fierce kid.” Panthro replied. “It will be a long time before she will know the truth.”

“Alright, Godspeed, my friend. And look after the kids.” Dobo smiled as Panthro nodded and left with the ThunderCats in the Feliner.

(~)

“We know nothing about this girl, my lord. How can she be of use to us?” Pumyra asked.

“She holds an ancient power in her. I can sense it.” Mumm-ra replied with him circling around the pond in the room. “She has something that might be useful. My troops had said that the young King knew her from childhood.”

“So, she might be his weakness then?” Pumyra asked.

“Perhaps.” Mumm-ra chuckled. “Summon the generals and take them on the hunt for the girl. And you’ll accompany them to get to the girl.”

“Yes, my lord.” Pumyra complied with a wicked smile and walked out of the throne room, leaving Mumm-ra to his thoughts. He reached out to the pond and then got a sting sensation in his head. He groaned and his memories started to flood in his head. He saw a young woman cradling a child in her arms, singing a familiar lullaby. She was singing softly and gently. She was rocking her child in her arms and looked onto her child’s eyes with love.

(~)

Tygra flew over the forest while tracking the other stones up north. Lion-O was also looking for the coordinates, it was a good two long hours. He was getting frustrated by not finding the stone after failing to get the tech stone from Pumyra. He was such a fool for trusting her from the start. Maybe he need to start moving on forward. To do something that will take his mind off from the fresh betrayal.

Lenore was sitting with Cheetara and the kids as one of them got the hold of her cross bow and practiced trying to get a target. “How is this so heavy?” Kat asked as he looked at the crossbow.

“That’s because you are not ready to shoot an arrow from a crossbow.” Lenore chuckled as she got her weapon back.

“You know how to use all types of weapons?” Cheetara asked.

“Yes, I have been trained to fight with any weapon at a young age. My Uncle Travis made sure that I train very hard and in order to take care of myself since I’ve been selected to be the next clan leader.” Lenore replied.

“That is a big step.” Cheetara noted.

“Yes, it is.” Lenore frowned as she thought her eldest brother was the one who was supposed to be the leader of the clan and not her. She wanted to explore Third Earth and now with the ThunderCats she can see the amazing view from inside the Feliner. She can see the clouds and the sky clearly and the forest down below.

“Okay, guys, we can make a stop and stretch for a while.” Tygra said. He landed the Feliner in front of a lake. As they got out, Lion-O did a quick look around to see some hostiles around the forest and them.

Seems like a perfect place to rest up. He looked over at Lenore who was washing her face with a cloth and untied her long raven hair as it flows down gracefully down past her waist. He cleared his throat and then walked toward her. “So, um, uh….”

“Yeah?” Lenore raised her eyebrow at him as she washed her face with fresh and clean water.

“Nothing. Just making sure you, uh, are doing okay with traveling in the Feliner.” Lion-O replied awkwardly. He was still nervous around his long-lost best friend. It was a weird experience since they haven’t seen each other in a very long time.

“Oh, um, it is pleasant. I have been in a ship before.” Lenore replied.

“Bigger than our “downgraded” ship, I take it?” Lion-O asked with his arms crossed and a grin.

“You will never let it go, will you?” Lenore deadpanned.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Lion-O replied with a smirk.

“Our ships are ten times bigger than yours. With lots of room. Have quarters. An engine room and uh, well, a place to eat and sleep.” Lenore said as she stood up with the cloth on her shoulder and she started braiding her hair.

“That is… impressive.” Lion-O said. “You think we are able to see it?”

“I don’t think so. All of my father’s creations were destroyed years ago when your father abandoned us.” Lenore replied.

Lion-O’s face hardened and looked down on the water, seeing his reflection. He never knew that his father would abandoned his own friend’s people. He frowned as he saw something on the water’s reflection. It looked like a missile.

He looked up and saw a missile with eyes widened. He held onto Lenore very tight in his arms. “H-H-Hey what are you—”

“EVERYONE GET DOWN!” Lion-O ordered as Panthro got the kids away from the impact as Tygra and Cheetara hid in the forest, while Lion-O got the hold of Lenore and they dived in the water. Panthro hid behind the trees as he saw Lizards were attacking and he punched them and knocked them down.

Lion-O opened his eyes and saw Lenore was holding her right arm seeing blood coming out. He held her wound as she winced in pain. Lion-O looked up to see Mumm-ra’s army was looking for them and he doesn’t know how long he can hold his breath for a very long time. Lenore tapped him on the arm as she was about to lose some air.

He looked around and he would swim towards to the other side to the surface, but they would get caught. Lenore held onto him tightly, he could tell she was panicking due to her trauma from childhood when she was drowning underwater. She looked afraid and was holding onto him tightly and he made sure she was safe with him as he held her hands gently.

“Look everywhere for them! Mumm-ra needs that human girl now!” Pumyra ordered as her army of lizards were scattered to find the human girl with Cheetara watching from above as she stood on a tree branch with Tygra.

“We don’t have much time. We have to create a diversion for Lion-O and Lenore to get to the surface.” Tygra said.

“But how?” Cheetara asked.

Tygra tried to think a distraction to get Pumyra’s attention and he saw the kids were onto to something. “Hey, traitor! You are not getting our new friend from us!” Kat and Kit both exclaimed as he threw rocks at Pumyra. She growled in anger as she tried to catch them and followed them into the woods. “Come back here!”

Tygra and Cheetara jumped off the tree and tried to find Lion-O and Lenore in the lake until the Lizards came back and started to shoot at them. They both hid behind the enormous rocks. “Now what?” Cheetara asked.

“Get their weapons and disable them while I attack.” Tygra ordered as Cheetara nodded and made a run for it and got the lizards guns and disabled them while Tygra fought them off.

Lion-O and Lenore got out of the water as the young King assisted them in the fight with Lenore getting her arrows out and shot at the lizards uniforms and got them stuck on the ground or on a tree. She hit them with her bow and kicked them in the face as she got her blade out and swung it at them.

The kids led Pumyra back and she was hit by Lenore with her bow as she pointed her arrow at her, ready to shoot at her. Pumyra growled seeing her army now captured by the ThunderCats. “It’s over Pumyra. Stand down.” Lion-O said venomously.

“I don’t think so your highness. My lord and master is now after the other stones and your human girlfriend here.” Pumyra smirked. “You better watch out next time, my king.”

Tygra stood beside Lenore protectively as well as Cheetara. Lion-o clenched his jaw in anger with Pumyra grinning evilly from ear to ear. “Mumm-ra has plans for your human girlfriend here. I suggest you should not let her go this time.”

Lenore hit her on the head with a rock and Pumyra was knocked in unconscious. Much to the ThunderCats surprise, much to Tygra’s amusement. “Wow.”

“We should get out of here.” Lion-O said as he put his sword back in place and then went over to Lenore and offered to dress her wound on her arm.

Tygra tied Pumyra to the tree along with the other lizards. He whistled impressed with Lenore’s tough as nails personality whenever she defend herself from someone she rarely knew. Cheetara was cleaning the clothes that was stained with Lenore’s blood.

Lenore hissed in pain as Lion-O was treating her injury. “That hurts?” Lion-O asked.

“A little. But thanks.” Lenore replied. “Pumyra, huh? She’s an interesting choice of a woman you had there.”

“I don’t want to talk about it now.” Lion-O said. “I’m focusing on you now. You got hurt and your trauma took a toll on you.” Lenore looked at him with a sympathy look on her face, seeing this was very hard. Pumyra was the one who betrayed him and the team, she also used him to get to the tech stone.

“You don’t have to talk about what has happened between you and her. You can talk to me about whenever you are ready.” Lenore said.

Lion-O looked at her blue crystal eyes and then nodded in understanding. “Thank you. Uh, how is that?”

Lenore looked at her wrapped arm and she smiled gratefully. He has done a great job treating her wound. “Looks good. Not bad for a king.” Lion-O chuckled and then looked at the army and Pumyra who were tied up to the ropes. Panthro was getting the last few lizards.

“Now what, Lion-O?” Tygra asked.

“We can’t stay here for a long time. We have to move.” Lion-o replied as Lenore stood up with Hova climbing on her lap and purred.

“And we might need to get more supplies. Again.” Cheetara said as everyone groaned in annoyance to see that their supplies are destroyed.

“But at least we all got each other.” Kat said. “And a new team member.” They all looked at Lenore who was still soaked but looked up at them with a surprised look, seeing that they already accepted her as their teammate even thought they just met her.

Lion-o stepped forward and offered his hand to her. “If you really do want to. It was apart of our deal, right? Your uncle did say you wanted to have an adventure.”

Lenore smiled softly and they both clasped their hands together. She never felt so at ease as she started an adventure with the ThunderCats. Now she is more determined to find her father and bring him back home to his family and his brother. She finally can have the adventure she’d always wanted to have.


	3. All Is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lenore back in his life, Lion-O and Tygra must adjust to some changes and tries to get along with her until they all went to a mysterious mountain and had seen each other’s past while trying to find the Spirit Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while to do. I hope you all like it. I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Other than that, enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Please comment and give feedback! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The ThunderCats left Pumyra and her army behind and moved on in the Feliner to find the stone while knowing that Mumm-ra is now after Lenore. This was troubling for Lenore who was twirling her arrow around her hand. “Look, kid, I know you are worried.” Panthro said. “We will not let Mumm-ra get to you.”

“Why would he be after me?” Lenore asked as she put her arrows down in her quiver with Hova jumping on her lap.

“We don’t know. But for now, we are going to be careful from now on.” Lion-O assured Lenore. “We can promise to look after each other.”

(~)

Pumyra growled in frustration to see that the ThunderCats had escaped with the human girl. She looked over at Slithe who was freeing his soldiers. “Patience Pumyra, we will get the girl and the ThunderCats.”

“And if we don’t, Mumm-ra will have our heads!” Pumyra exclaimed. “We need to think of another way to get to that human brat who knocked me out.”

“I don’t get why Mumm-ra suddenly has an interest in that human girl.” Slithe said.

“Our lord and master said that she might be good use for some plan of his. He won’t tell me what it is.” Pumyra said as she clenched her fists.

(~)

Lenore was fitted in her new armour with Cheetara looking at her armour to see if it does suits her or not. “Maybe lose the shoulder pad.” Cheetara said as she tossed the shoulder pad away onto the seat.

“I agree. But the rest of it, it’s too tight.” Lenore said as she tried to breath in and out properly. Her bodice was a bit tight as Cheetara was more than happy to adjust it for her. her armour is now white, black and grey, resembling as a sabre tooth tiger. Her leggings are all black and she had purchased a new belt in the town, enough to hold her knives and blades.

“There. That should help you to breath properly.” Cheetara said with smile she saw the young human girl breathing properly.

“Ooh, that feels so much better.” Lenore said. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Cheetara smiled. “Now, let’s go and see what the boys are up to.” The two girls walked outside to see Lion-O and Tygra training outside with their weapons and the kids were cheering while Panthro was observing with a stern and strict expression on his face. Lenore knew it too well since she was trained by Panthro years ago.

Lion-O swung his sword at Tygra as the tiger blocked his every attack and used his whip to try and get his sword away from him. Tygra smirked and swung his whip at him as Lion-O got a scratch from him. Panthro raised an eyebrow while scratching his chin and looked at Lenore who was sharpening her blade. “Kid, make sure it is challenging for them, would you?”

Lenore perked up and looked at the boys who were now in a fist fight. She raised an eyebrow in concern as she thought it was their training session and not theirs. Panthro urged her to make it more challenging. She sighed and put her sword aside as she ran towards them and jumped in the air with her bo staff ready to fight against the two brothers.

Lion-O grabbed his sword and attacked her until she dropped the staff and she wrapped her legs around his arm and upper body and flipped him on the ground, restraining him while she used her crossbow to shoot an arrow with a net to trip Tygra down on the floor.

Lion-O tapped on Lenore’s arm as he stood up with Lenore getting her arrow back from Tygra who looked at her surprised. “You guys need way more professional training from a hunter as well.” Lenore said.

“Panthro didn’t teach us that.” Lion-O said in disbelief.

“That because you two won’t stop fighting when I was going to teach you a new technique. From now on, Lenore is going to be your teacher.” Panthro announced as Tygra smiled a bit, thinking he could learn a thing or two from her.

“What? Her as a teacher? She is always bossy when we were kids.” Lion-O said as he crossed his arms, not liking the idea.

“Well, better get used to it, your highness.” Lenore smirked as Lion-O glared at her with Tygra watching with an amused smile. Liking where this is going.

“Also, would be better if you served as a handmaiden for Lion-O.” Tygra smirked.

“What? Me? Handmaiden?” Lenore asked with her arms crossed as she and Lion-O glared at each other.

“Father was thinking it.” Lion-O said with a sly grin as Lenore growled in annoyance. She has to be Lion-O’s teacher in sword fighting and now she has to be his handmaiden now?! This is definitely a nightmare, but a deal’s a deal. They have to help each other in their missions and goals.

Lion-O looked at her new armour and it perfectly fits her. He could see her curves wearing the armour. He looked at Lenore, he could see that she felt uncomfortable, but she’ll get used it. “Looks like you see something very interesting there, Lion-O.” Panthro said with grin.

“No, I don’t.” Lion-O gruffly said.

“Oh, come on. Take a look at me. I don’t look so bad in Thunderian armour, do I?’ Lenore asked with a smirk. Lion-O scoffed and then took a good long look at her armour and he must admit. It doesn’t look so bad on her.

“Not….so bad at all.” Lion-O answered her question as he looked away, leaving Lenore seemingly satisfied with his answer or thinking he was just not telling the truth.

(~)

The whole day, they were trying to find the stone. They were in a forest with a clear waterfall, with a clear view of the mighty mountains. Also, they could feel the cool breeze with Cheetara and Lenore smiling looking at the beauty of the waterfall and the view in front of them.

Kat and Kit were climbing on the trees to get some fruit that they could eat on the way. Snarf and Hova were playing in the water. Lion-O, Tygra and Panthro were looking at the map on the Book of Omens inside the Feliner. “Okay, it kept on saying up. Why is that?” Tygra asked in annoyance as they looked up at the mountain.

“We should check it out.” Lion-O suggested.

“Hmm, I’ll stay here while you kids get to it.” Panthro said as he was uncomfortable to go anywhere that involves heights. They were clearly suggesting to climb up the mountain. He still shudders of going up high. He remembered how he got dizzy and fell down Avista City with Lion-O and Tygra coming to his rescue.

“Come on, Panthro. It is good to face your fear.” Tygra grinned.

“Not today.” Panthro grumbled.

The two girls were looking at the view and sighed contently. “This is what I want in life. To be free. To live somewhere where there is no hate, no war.” Cheetara said with a smile.

“That sounds like a great life.” Lenore said. “Meanwhile my people and I are in living in a cave, mostly our entire lives.”

“Maybe you can live with us in Thundera. Help us rebuild it.” Cheetara suggested.

Lenore looked over at Cheetara who was smiling at her. She was willing to welcome a human girl who she rarely knew and was kind to her. She was giving the same kindness that King Claudus once gave her father. She looked down and remembered the deal, will she be willing to come back to Thundera or go back to her life with her family and be in hiding from the world forever?

“That sounds nice.” Lenore replied with a smile.

“Okay, the Book of Omens says up, ladies.” Tygra said.

“And Panthro won’t budge to come with us up there in the mountains.” Lion-O said. “He is still afraid of heights.”

“Panthro? The most bravest warrior and general afraid of heights?” Lenore asked as she grinned.

“You missed out on the battle on Avista city.” Cheetara said as Lenore nodded in understanding while reaching out to her right shoulder and started rubbing it, which goes unnoticed by the King.

“So, when do we leave?” Tygra asked.

“Maybe after we eat, the kids looks hungry.” Lion-o replied as they looked over at the kids who were waiting for the food.

“Are we going to eat?” Kit asked with an innocent smile. Everyone laughed at the innocent smiles on the kids’ faces with Snarf and Hova tilting their heads at them.

(~)

After supper time, they all prepared to climb up the mountain. Panthro insisted that he stayed in the Feliner while the others stayed unconvinced. They knew he was afraid of heights and they all didn’t force him to go with them. They decided to scout ahead in the mountain to see if the Power Stone is inside the mountain.

Lion-O, Tygra and Lenore all went up the mountain with Cheetara staying back as backup with the kids and Panthro. The trip up to the mountains was no problem as Lenore can take care of herself climbing up. The two brothers were having problems in catching up to her.

“Ah, Le-Lenore, c-can you slow down p-please?” Tygra panted tiredly with Lenore looking back and saw Lion-O was almost going to collapse and she ran and caught him.

Lion-O panted tiredly and looked up at Lenore who was helping him. To keep him steady. “Thought you didn’t care?”

Lenore glared at him and dropped him on the ground with Lion-O growling. “You’re welcome, your highness.” She huffed and walked away from the king, deciding to keep going to walk up on the mountain with the wind blowing.

Lion-O rubbed his head and looked at Tygra who shook his head at him with a face of disappointment. “That is no way to talk to a woman.” Tygra said. Lion-O growled and looked over at Lenore who had stopped at the edge. She was looking at something in the far distance. She was looking in the distance as she took out her gun.

Tygra and Lion-O looked at each other and ran to where Lenore was and saw a creaking, rocking old bridge. The three of them saw the Darkest Mountain in front of them.

“Well, ladies first.” Lion-O said to Lenore.

“Yeah, you go first.” Lenore said as she pushed him forward on the bridge as he almost fell over. He got his balance and glared at her. She was grinning from ear to ear and was trying so hard not to hard to laugh.

“You want me to get killed?!” Lion-O exclaimed angrily and in annoyance at her.

“No. Just making sure it won’t break.” Lenore replied with a grin on her face while Tygra was trying so hard not to laugh.

Lion-O had this deadpanned look on his face and looked down from the bridge and saw some spikes from down below. He also looked at the mountain and heard Lenore was coming towards him on the bridge with Tygra behind him.

“Looks like someone has been here before.” Tygra said as he saw smoke from the other end of the bridge.

“Okay, we have to stay alert. Could be one of Mumm-ra’s soldiers or generals.” Lion-O said. They all kept on walking on the bridge as it was breaking apart slowly. As they nearly reached the end, they saw where the smoke came from. It looked like a small camp made by someone who came by in the mountain. They got off the bridge and looked at the campsite.

There was no one at the site except for the equipment and weapons. Someone must’ve been attacked or been captured. Lion-O saw a shield and it has a symbol that he doesn’t recognize and looked around and saw Lenore was going inside a dark cave as she had a torch in hand.

Tygra and Lion-O exchanged looks before they followed her inside the cave. They walked down a staircase down below with the wind blowing inside. They could hear the waterfall rushing inside. As they reached the bottom, Lion-O heard laughter inside the cave and looked at Tygra and Lenore who seemed to not to hear it. “You guys didn’t hear that?”

“Hear what?” Lenore asked as she looked around the cave.

“Yeah, I don’t hear anything.” Tygra said.

Lion-O raised an eyebrow and looked around the cave and saw no one was inside the cave except for them. He must’ve been hearing things. They all kept going inside the cave as they went through an icy tunnel that led them to a cavern with crystals on the walls. “Wow.” Lenore gasped as she looked at all the different colours of the crystals. They were shining brightly as stars in a night sky, sparkling all over inside the cave.

Tygra and Lion-O looked in awe as they saw all different shapes and colours the crystals have. “They looked like one of the stones. Maybe the stone must be here.” Lion-O said.

“Yeah, but where?” Tygra asked.

Lenore looked at the writing on the walls and she rubbed the dust off the walls and saw some carvings on the walls. Each of the drawings were telling a story behind it. She looked over the drawings and saw the stone in the centre.

She also saw some drawings of ThunderCats with the gauntlet, as one king fought against Mumm-ra. Tygra caught up to her seeing the drawings on the walls until he spotted something that caught his attention. He saw a similar symbol on her bow and her blade that his father’s whip has. He raised an eyebrow and went to get a closer look at her weapons until Lenore turned around.

“Hey, look at this.” Lenore called out to the brothers. “These tells a story of the stones and the gauntlet.”

“Maybe it will tells us some clues on how we are going to find the Power Stone.” Lion-O said. Then he heard the voice he had been hearing and he looked at the side seeing there was another tunnel that might lead them outside of the mountain.

“Hey, did any of you heard that?” Lion-O asked the two, if they heard the voice this time.

“No.” Lenore shook her head. “You alright?” She placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked at him gently and softly.

Lion-O felt her soft and warm touch that made him calm in seconds. Her warm touch was everything he wasn’t expecting. It felt like home. Her touch calmed him down. “Uh, yeah, I uh, might be hearing things.”

Lenore retracted her hand on his shoulder as they went inside the tunnel as it leads them to a pit of darkness. Tygra sent Lenore a worried look as she looked over at Lion-O who was still looking into the darkness, until the wind was blowing inside the cave. Lenore gasped it sent her chills down her spine.

She could also hear some eerie voices inside the cave. She looked over at Tygra who seemed to hear it as well as Lion-O. “Is that the voice you heard?” Lenore whispered.

“No. Not that kind of voice.” Lion-O replied until he heard ice cracking below him. It cracks quickly as it stopped. The trio let out a sigh of relief and they all walked slowly towards the next tunnel in the mountains. Lion-O nodded at Lenore and his brother as they walked slowly and cautiously.

Lenore was walking forward carefully as Lion-O reached to the thicker ice and he offered his hand to her. “Here.”

Lenore held his hand tightly as she was pulled into his strong and broad chest as Lion-O had his hand on her waist. Their breath hitched, seeing how close they were in a corner. They both looked in each other’s eyes for a few moments until they heard Tygra grunting in effort to getting to the other side.

“A… A little help here.” Tygra said as he was slipping on the ice. Lion-O and Lenore both separated from each other and decided to help Tygra until the ice cracked underneath his feet.

Lion-O and Lenore both looked at each other nervously. The thin ice might crack faster than they thought. Lenore was preparing to get her rope that was attached with a hook, in case if they all fall down.

“Nice and slow, Tygra.” Lion-O encouraged his brother as he walked slowly and cautiously towards them.

Lenore got her rope ready as more ice were cracking. “Lion-O, the ice is cracking faster.”

Lion-O had an idea as he held her hand and walked on the ice as he reached out to his brother. Tygra grabbed the hold of Lion-O. Until they saw his whip falling down on the ice with everyone closed their eyes, thinking they were going to fall down.

Tygra opened one eye and saw that they aren’t falling down. He chuckled nervously. “Huh, see? We are not falling down the thin ice.”

“Yeah, and the minute you are going to say it, we are going to fall down!” Lenore hissed at him.

“Guys! Shush!” Lion-O hissed as the ice were cracking faster and quicker. Lenore was tempted to hit Tygra on the head but they all fell down the slide. They all screamed as they all landed on the ground. Lion-O slid down as he bumped into Lenore and she was on top of him now.

Lenore got up and saw him smiling innocently as she rolled her eyes and stood up. “Wait, where’s Tygra?” Lion-O stood up and looked for his brother until they heard screaming from above them, seeing Tygra falling down and both of them caught him only to get piled on each other.

“Ugh, let’s promise we’d never, ever tell the others about this.” Tygra said as he looked up the ceiling.

Lenore groaned in pain as she got him off of him and helped Lion-O up to his feet. “Agreed. But I am totally telling Cheetara about you breaking the thin ice.” Lenore grinned.

Tygra grumbled under his breath with Lion-O smiling a bit at Lenore’s sassiness. He looked around and saw they were two tunnels that leads them to different directions. Lion-O heard the voice again and looked at the left tunnel. He ran towards to the source with Lenore and Tygra calling out to him.

As they ran behind Lion-O, they now finally heard the voice that Lion-O was hearing since coming inside the mountain. Then they found themselves in garden filled with flowers and trees everywhere. Lenore looked in with a face of wonder and excitement as she smiled seeing the flowers in front of her.

Tygra and Lion-O walked along the path as they heard faint laughter and chattering in the gardens. Then Lion-O glanced over at Lenore who was climbing the trees freely as her long raven hair blew in the wind. He saw her carefree smile as she inhaled taking in the fresh and clean breeze that was blowing in her face as she climbed on top of the tree.

Tygra noticed this look on his brother and grinned at him. “Oh, shut up. I was just…. Looking out for her.” Lion-O said.

“Yeah, right. You had that same look when we first met her.” Tygra said.

Lion-O groaned. “Tygra, she said so herself. She doesn’t want to be friends with us anymore. She still hangs on that grudge when Father abandoned her and her people.”

“Look, maybe we have this chance to rekindle our friendship with her. But it will take a while since she will be focused on finding her father.” Tygra said.

Lion-O nodded and looked back at Lenore who was still on the tree branch as the wind was blowing in her face. She laughed in glee as she went down the tree and landed on the ground gracefully. “This place is magical.” Lenore said as she looked around in the cave.

“Yeah, we have seen all kinds of magic during our missions.” Lion-O said as he looked around. he couldn’t hear the voice again.

“Well, we should we all go? There’s three tunnels now.” Tygra pointed at the three tunnels.

“Maybe split up?” Lenore suggested.

“No, we should stay together.” Lion-O said. “It’s better that way.”

Lenore frowned and then saw his body language was stiff and awkward. She knew this from his fresh betrayal from this Pumyra girl that he liked. He probably doesn’t want anyone he cares get hurt by his own actions. “Lion-O, some people can be good and bad, things happen. The best lessons comes from our mistakes.” Lenore said as she put her hand on his shoulder. “We are with you on this one. You can rely on us as well.”

Lion-O looked at her and smiled a bit. “Thank you. You sure you can manage on your own in the cave?”

“I have been living in the cave my whole life. I should be fine.” Lenore assured the King.

“I’ll try and contact Cheetara and Panthro.” Tygra said as he grabbed the communicator from his pocket seeing all parts of the communicator has. “Which is broken.”

Lion-O face palmed while Lenore paled in place. “We’re doomed. How are we going to contact your girlfriend huh?!”

“How should I know?” Tygra snapped at her. Lion-O sighed in annoyance hearing his brother and Lenore arguing in front of him. He hope that they would stop so they can regroup with the others and get out of the save.

(~)

Cheetara was standing with her hands on her hips, waiting patiently for Tygra, Lion-O and Lenore who were scouting. Then Kit went up to her with an innocent smile. “Hey, Cheetara, do you like Lenore?”

Cheetara turned her attention to Kit and smiled. “Well, I may not know her very well, but I think she is a very nice and strong woman I ever met, besides you. You like her?”

“Yeah, and she is so perfect for Lion-O as well.” Kit smiled as she chewed on a fruit. “Way better than Pumyra.”

Cheetara chuckled in amusement. “Oh, well, that might take time. I doubt Lion-O will ever fall in love again after what had happened.”

“It could happen. But I treated Lenore as my daughter, there is no way the King could win her heart that easily.” Panthro said with a grin. “He can try but over my dead body.”

“Anything can happen Panthro.” Kat said as he chewed on the food with Kit nodded in agreement.

(~)

Lenore suggested she fixed it but there was a few pieces missing. She let out a sigh and sent a deadpanned look and tossed the damaged communicator to Tygra. “Nice job. Now we will not get in touch with the others.” Lenore said. Tygra growled in annoyance with Lion-O putting his hand on his shoulder to calm down.

“Look, calm down. We figure this out together and we go in one of these tunnels to find a way out. It is obvious that the Stone is not in here.” Lion-O said. “And we have a spy in out presence.”

They all looked up at the tree and saw a black crow sitting on the tree branch, watching them.   
“Mumm-ra.” Tygra said.

Lenore got out her bow and shot an arrow at the crow but missed as it flew away from them. “We have to keep moving.” Lenore said until she felt a sensation in one of the tunnels. It felt familiar. It’s like a wave of energy. A wave of magic in her presence.

“Lenore?” Lion-O called out to her as he saw her walking up to one of the tunnels and saw crystals were glowing in their sight. She was mesmerized by the crystal shining in the tunnel as she followed the source of the energy she was feeling.

“I felt something. It is leading me to this tunnel.” Lenore said to the two brothers.

Tygra looked into the tunnel and saw it was dark and cold. It sent chills down to his spine. He shuddered a little to the cold as well as Lion-O. But it didn’t bother Lenore as much as they saw a light orb shining brightly in front of them.

(~)

Mumm-ra paced back and forth inside the chambers. He was trying to know where he had heard the lullaby from. He had seen that Lion-O, Tygra and their human friend were trying to find the next power stone.

“My lord, the human girl is named Lenore. She appears to be close to the King and the Tiger prince.” Pumyra reported to the Dark Lord who stood quietly. Seemed focused on the image of Lenore on the reflection of the water.

“My lord?”

“You failed to get her. Next time, you’ll do the job better and capture that human, Pumyra!” Mumm-ra exclaimed with Pumyra flinching from his outburst but composed herself.

“Yes, my lord. Next time, we will definitely get her.” Pumyra bowed her head down with Humm-ra walking past by her and exited the room, leaving her wandering her thoughts.

(~)

Lion-O, Tygra and Lenore were still inside the mountain, looking for the stone. Lenore kept on seeing more of the drawings of the power Stone. The Soul stone should be in the cave, but it is nowhere to found.

“Lion-O, we have been looking for the stone for hours. I think it is time that we go and find a way out.” Tygra said as he sat on a rock beside the water.

Lion-O looked back at his brother and Lenore who were looking exhausting. They were walking and trying to find the stone the whole day and they will never find it. He looked around the cave, and saw it was completely in ruins. He assumed no one had lived inside the mountains for years.

“Okay, let’s go. Maybe the stone is not here after all.” Lion-O said as he walked towards them.

They were on their way to the exit until they heard a growling faint sounds as Lenore got her bow and arrow ready with Tygra getting his whip out. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” Lion-O demanded as he drew his sword.

They all came closer to together as they looked for whoever was inside the cave. Lenore looked around until she felt a vine was going to her leg and hoisted her up in the air as she dropped her bow and arrow. “Lenore!” Lion-O cried out to her as he climbed up the wall to get to her while Tygra was shooting off the vines from taking him as well.

“Lion-O! Behind you!” Tygra warned his brother.

Lion-O looked from behind him and saw a vine came and pinned him on the wall while trying to reach out to Lenore. She was now covered in the vines as she saw Lion-O was also caught in the vines. She was now trapped in the vine and in a pit of darkness.

(~)

Lenore woke up hearing the ocean waves washing up the shore. She sat up feeling the sand in her hands. She grabbed a fist full of sand in her hands as it slips though her fingers. She saw she was the only one on the beach. She stood up and looked around the beach.

She suddenly heard someone laughing from behind her. She turned around and saw herself and her father running along the beach with her siblings. She gasped seeing her father after a very long time. He was happy with his family and loved ones.

The scenario of the beach disappeared, and she heard people yelling. She saw a fire broke out in a village. She gasped and looked around the area and saw King Claudus defending the humans while fighting off the lizards with General Panthro.

She saw all of the houses being burnt down and children screaming at the top of their lungs, screaming in fear. Lenore saw her father running towards a house and was carrying a little girl in his arms.

She saw King Claudus running behind them with the rocks falling in between Lenore’s father and himself. He tried to get through inside the cave and he growled in frustration as he tried to get the rocks out of the way with his bare hands.

The lizards shot him on the shoulder. The Lion King turned around and saw he was outnumbered. King Claudus held his injury with Panthro and Grune coming to his aid, trying to help him get the rocks out of the way to get to their human allies but nothing was working.

Lenore saw them running away from the cave’s entrance and all of the lizards were chasing the ThunderCats away from the cave. She thought that the ThunderCats abandoned them. But they saved them. They saved her and her family.

(~)

Then Lenore was in a white void as she heard crying from behind her and saw King Claudus holding a baby in his arms. She gasped softly seeing that it was the birth of Lion-O. His father was looking at him with pride and love. “He looks just like you, my love.” Claudus said as he smiled lovingly at his newborn son as Lion-O cried in his arms.

Lenore could feel the love between them all radiates around the void. She could tell how much the previous King of Thundera loves his family. He saw young Tygra at the entrance of their chambers.

“Claudus, my love, may I hold him?” the queen asked. Claudus just smiled and nodded yes as he gave their son in her arms.

“Oh, he is such a lovely boy, Claudus. I can see a courageous and kind heart. He is fitting for a Prince.”

“And a King, he’ll be a great King someday with Tygra by his side.” Claudus said.

“Oh, I can see so much more than that. One day, I want him to be the person who exactly he wants to be. King or not, I know he’ll have what he always wanted. A family, a place where he can be living peacefully.”

(~)

Lion-O cut out the vines and tried to save Lenore who was trapped in the vines until he was wrapped in the vines. His line of vision of Lenore was gone until he woke up in the green long grass. He got up and he looked around for his brother and Lenore until he heard laughter.

He saw a young Lenore with his younger self. He smiled, remembering the fun times he had with Lenore. They were playing in the river where Lenore fell. He tried to call out to her but no avail. He saw her fell down the water with Tygra looking on in fear until he saw his younger self going in and saving her.

Next thing, the scenery disappeared and heard talking from his father and Lenore’s father, Eric. He saw Eric was holding Lenore in his arms. “I am so sorry about what has happened.” Claudus apologised.

“It is alright my friend. She will get better soon.” Eric assured his friend.

Lion-O saw how cold Lenore looked as she was being held closely to her father. She held on tightly to her father while wearing the crystal pendant. He was touched that she kept it all these years. But seeing her now, she doesn’t want to be friends with him.

Then the scenery disappeared, and he was in a endless void and there were light orbs around him. he saw the image of the power stone in front of him and then seemingly like the location. He felt droplets of water in his face. he wiped it off as he realised the power stone might be hidden somewhere in the water.

Another orb floated in front of him and saw an older Lenore. She turned around and smiled brightly as she was wearing a crown and a blue dress with her hair in a braid. She was offering her hand to someone and he couldn’t make it who she was reaching out to. He subconsciously reached out for her.

_Lion-O! Lion-O!”_

(~)

Tygra was in the icy mountain where he found his father and he saw a female tiger holding a baby in her arms with Lenore’s father. He raised on eyebrow and walked towards them to take a closer look at them until he saw his father, Javan was seemingly broken hearted about what was happening. He couldn’t hear what they were saying.

He looked at his father and saw the young female tiger was crying and fell down to her knees with the human man kneeling down and kissed her on the forehead lovingly as he took the baby in his arms.

He looked at the human man with confusion until he can hear his father talking to the female tiger. “I am sorry, Marissa. I know what it’s like saying goodbye to your child.” Javan said sincerely.

“Javan, please, this is the choice we had to make. I love my daughter with all my heart. But she doesn’t belong here. Not until she’s ready to accept for who she is.” Marissa said as she stood up wiping her tears.

“She needs to seek for the answers for herself. When the time comes, she shall know the truth.” Marissa said.

“I agree. Just as well I hoped for Tygra. I hope they both find the answers that they accept.” Javan nodded in agreement.

Tygra tried to call out to them but he can’t get any words out of mouth and he looked at the female tiger and she looked like Lenore. The eyes gave it away and they looked like Lenore’s crystal blue eyes. Her fiery aura is similar to Lenore. He now has questions regarding more on his father’s past.

He looked at the symbol on Marissa’s cape and saw it was the same as Lenore’s blade. What does it mean? Does it mean that they are somehow related? But his father would’ve have said in their first and last meeting. Why does his family always keep secrets from him?

(~)

The trio groaned and opened their eyes as they were stuck in the vines. Lenore was the first to wake up and used her crossbow and it turned into a blade and sliced through the vines. “I gotta get me one of those.” Lion-O said.

“You will not use mine.” Lenore deadpanned as she freed Lion-O from the vines on the wall.

“Come on, it’s not like I am going to steal it from you.” Lion-O said as he fell down the ground without Lenore’s warning. He huffed in annoyance and looked at her with an irritated expression. She looked at him with a grin and turned to Tygra and they both cut the vines down.

“Are you two alright?” Tygra asked his brother and Lenore.

“Yeah, peachy.” Lenore replied bitterly.

“Fine.” Lion-O also replied short as he rubbed his neck nervously. “I think I might know the Soul Stone is.” Tygra and Lenore looked at him in confusion and then realised those vines must’ve have some kind of magic that made them look into each other’s past.

Lenore was wondering why she couldn’t see Tygra’s. She always not been so close to Tygra when they were children but remained as good friends. Lion-O was in deep thought of what he had seen. All those visions he had seen. It is like it is his future.

“We all should find a way out of here.” Lenore said as she walked towards the tunnel with the boys following quietly until they heard drilling from the other side of the cave. The whole cave was rumbling with Lenore subconsciously moving towards Lion-o as he stayed closely to her.

“That can’t be Panthro.” Tygra said.

“Mumm-ra’s army is here. We need to move!” Lion-O exclaimed as they all made a run for it. Lenore ran faster with Tygra coming in front of her and helped her up to climb over the fallen debris. Lion-O hoisted her up with Lenore pulling him over the rocks with the Lizards appearing and started to shoot them.

Lion-O and Lenore got up with Tygra running for it until he stopped with Lenore bumping into him. There was no bridge to run on and there was water down below which made Lenore panic for a bit as she cornered herself on the wall. “Lenore, it is alright. It’s alright. It’s okay.” Lion-O said as he held her trembling hands in his. They both gazed in each other’s eyes for a moment until Lenore nodded as she was ready.

Tygra looked at her and then placed a hand on her shoulder. “You sure?”

Lenore looked at the lizards who were gaining on them. She looked back at the brothers before replying. “I’m sure.” The three made a jump for it into the water down below. The lizards gritted their teeth in anger seeing that they lost them again.


	4. It’s All in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion-O and Lenore made amends and decide to become good friends while Tygra was having a lot of questions regarding to his family’s bloodline after seeing that Lenore’s blade had the same symbol as his tiger clan’s. Meanwhile, Mumm-ra is planning an agenda on how to capture Lenore and get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Please comment and give feedback
> 
> Enjoy!

Lion-O swam into the surface and coughed as he got the water out of his mouth. He panted tiredly as he looked around and saw Tygra already was washed up on the shore inside the cave. “Lion-O, you’re alright.”

“Where’s Lenore?” Lion-O asked as he coughed violently.

“I don’t know. Don’t know where she is.” Tygra replied with Lion-O looking up at him with fear and concern washing over him. He helplessly got into the water trying to find her but only to find her bow and arrow along with her blade.

Tygra went to his side and grabbed Lenore’s weapons in his hands while Lion-O desperately tries to find her. Tygra looked at the symbol on her weapons and remembered what he had seen in that vision back in that cave. He has so many questions. Why would she have the same symbol on his whip as well as his father’s clan symbol. Could they be related? Could she be his sister or just another relative he doesn’t even know.

He looked up at where Lion-O was and walked up to the shore. “I don’t get it. She was with us.”

“Maybe the current took her somewhere. Don’t worry. We’ll find her.” Tygra assured his brother and held on to Lenore’s weapons. Lion-O reluctantly nodded as he stood up from the ground and went on in the cave to find a way out.

(~)

“They are taking a long time in that mountain.” Cheetara commented as she ate her dinner with the kids and Panthro. “Any word from them yet?”

“Nope. They should be back by now.” Panthro replied, looking up at the mountain in front of the lake.

“Maybe something did happen to them. We should go and help them.” Cheetara said.

“Yeah, I am not going up there.” Panthro said as he stepped back.

“Panthro, something must’ve happened to them and we are not going to leave them there. They need our help.” Cheetara argued as she put her hands on her hips. She was trying to persuade Panthro to go with her to find Tygra, Lion-O and Lenore. She sighed hoping they would be alright.

“Panthro, they said that we are their backup. We need to help them now!” Cheetara exclaimed desperately.

Lenore groaned as she opened her eyes and looked at the crystals up in the ceilings and looked around to find Lion-O and Tygra. She tried to stand up but winced in pain. She looked at where the pain was coming from and saw a large cut on her right leg. She breathed in and out sharply as she ripped a piece of her clothing and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding.

She tried to get up with the pain still throbbing. She looked around the cave and heard the waves washing off the shore. She crawled all the way to the water. At first, she stiffened until she got in the water to relieve her pain on her leg.

She hissed in pain and then tried to stand up, but her leg was still painful for to walk or to stand. She crawled back to the surface and looked at her injury. Then she realised she doesn’t have her weapons with her. _Maybe Lion-O and Tygra has them._

Lenore looked at wall in front of her and saw the light. She sighed, thinking it would be a long climb. She looked to the other wall and saw the exit was blocked. She thought this could be another way to the lake where the Feliner was placed and the others are.

She stood up on one leg and tried to jump over to the other rock in front of her. Slowly she goes as she walked towards the wall. She looked at how the rocks covered each hole that the water goes through. She heard clanging sounds from inside the cave and heard it was Mumm-ra’s army. She quickly tries to get the rocks out of the way. She hissed in pain as she got a cut on her palm.

(~)

“Panthro, look, the entrance! It looks like it is blocked.” Kit said, pointing at the blocked exit.

Panthro looked at the blocked entrance. It blocked the whole entrance and looked down at the leaks of water coming out. “You think Lenore is here with Tygra and Lion-O?” Cheetara said, coming to his side.

“I am not entirely sure. If they were here, we need to be careful on where we are shooting the Feliner’s cannons.” Panthro replied as he gestured at the Feliner.

“Guys, I see smoke up there.” Kat said as he pointed at the mountain.

Cheetara ran towards his spot and saw smoke from another part of the mountain. She thought it might be Tygra, Lion-O and Lenore in danger! But they also need to find a way in the mountain since the entrance is blocked. She was thinking another way on how to try and get the entrance open and find them.

Lion-O and Tygra were currently being chased by the lizard army and one of the generals of Mumm-ra. Tygra was shooting at them with Lion-O running up ahead with Lenore’s weapons in hand until he tried using her crossbow and shot at one of the lizards. One arrow got a net in it as it got one lizard got tangled in the net.

“I better get me one of those.” Tygra said, looking at the crossbow with interest.

“And we need to make a run for it.” Lion-O said as they kept on running in the mountain. It was getting more frustrating that they both can’t find Lenore since they jumped over the ledge and dived in the water.

In the other side of mountain, Lenore was getting rocks out of the entrance as the water flowed out one by one. She tried to shout out to anyone who can hear her, but no one did hear her unfortunately. She panted tiredly while she felt her leg was still throbbing in pain.

Lenore tried to knock down some of the rocks down and she ultimately got a few rocks falling down, which caught the attention of the lizards that had arrived and spotted her. They got their weapons locked onto her until a whip came and tripping one of the Lizards.

Lenore sighed in relief seeing that the brothers arrived with Lion-O going towards her. “Looks like I am getting the habit in saving you all the time.”

“Don’t get used it. I was just doing fine by myself.” Lenore spatted as she got her crossbow back and then shot at all of the lizards. Lion-O got his sword out and fought the lizards until one jumped on him and they fought under water.

“Lion-O!” Lenore cried out for him as she was about to go down and help him. She froze when she felt the water going to her leg. She breathed out shakily and then took a deep breath in and out, she jumped into the water to help Lion-O.

He was trying to get the lizard off of him until Lenore came and used punched him in the face and Lion-O grabbed onto her and they both swam up in the surface with Tygra defeating the last lizard. “Okay, now what?” Tygra asked.

“I don’t know. But at least we beaten them up.” Lion-O said and then saw blood flowing in the water. He looked back and saw Lenore was bleeding. He put pressure on her wound with Tygra getting a clean cloth to cover up the wound.

Lion-O carried her bridal style and got her to sit on a rock on the dry ground. He checked on her other injuries, but she was luckily not seriously injured in other areas. Tygra looked at the big entrance and saw that Lenore was really trying her best to get out. He also had this sudden urge to protect her like she is his own sister but then he focused on the task at hand.

“You really did your best here, Len. But I’d bring explosives with this.” Tygra commented with Lenore throwing a small rock at him. “Ow.”

“We need to stay focused on get us out of here before the rest of those lizards finds us here.” Lenore said.

“Lenore is right. We need to find a way to get out of here.” Lion-O said, looking around the cave and the wall.

“I have only one flare arrow.” Lenore said as she turned her crossbow into a bow with the boys watching in amazement.

“I have to get me one of those.” Tygra said as Lenore set up her arrow with a flare.

“Tygra, help me to make a hole for her to shoot that arrow.” Lion-O said as he moved the rocks away with Lenore setting up the arrow.

Lenore had to stand up while having her leg injured. She winced in pain while standing up, holding her bow and arrow in hand. Lion-O grunted as he got the huge rock out of the way with Tygra helping. Sunlight came through into the cave much to their relief.

Tygra turned to Lenore who was standing up and saw the sunlight. “Needs to be bigger than that.” Lenore said.

Lion-O got more rocks out of the way and it was much bigger now. So, Lenore released the arrow as flew through the passage and was set on fire. Catching the attention from Panthro and Cheetara. “They’re in there!” Cheetara exclaimed as she ran to the blocked entrance.

“Tygra! Lion-O! Lenore, are you in there?” Cheetara called out to them.

“We’re in here! You need to get this entrance open! The lizards are onto us!” Lion-O called out to her.

Cheetara looked back and heard the Feliner was airborne. “Guys, you might want to take cover in there.” She ran back to shield the kids from the explosion.

Inside the cave, Lenore got another arrow out. “What does that arrow do?” Lion-O asked.

“Just come here and you both will see.” Lenore said as the two sat in front of her as she lunged her arrow down on the ground as a barrier appeared and protected them from the rock debris. They heard missiles coming. They all saw the lizards were caught in the debris and the entrance was now opened.

The barrier broke down and the three escaped in time. The ThunderCats all went into the Feliner and flew away from the mountain away from the Lizards. Cheetara took care of Lenore’s injury as Lion-O and Tygra sat in the pilot seats in front. They both were thinking of what they had seen in the mountain.

Tygra saw the past of his father after he was sent away. Or was it before? He has lots of questions that needed to be answered. He looked back at the bow Lenore carried. It has the same symbol as his whip has. Are they related or she just got that weapon from a tiger from his clan?

“Tygra, are you okay?” Lion-O asked his brother.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m…just thinking about something.” Tygra replied as he looked over at Lenore.

(~)

They landed in a safe place and set out camp. Lenore was still healing from her injury. “What exactly happened up there?” Cheetara asked Lenore.

“We got, well maybe the answers about the Power Stone.” Lenore replied while holding her injury. “And we all saw something in that cave.”

“Like what?” Panthro asked the three of them. Cheetara noticed that Lion-O was looking at Lenore with a sadden look on his face whereas Tygra had his arms crossed and was seemingly trying to remember something.

“Like memories from our past. And we also saw our futures, though it was unclear on what I have seen.” Lion-O replied, turning his attention to Panthro. “I also could see a clue on where the next stone is. It’s somewhere in an ocean or a lake.”

“Okay then, so we have find a few places that has an ocean or a lake.” Tygra said standing up straight.

“Yeah, for now, we got to let Lenore rest up. She suffered more wounds than us.” Lion-O said looking at Lenore who was sitting down on a seat. She looked over at her leg and it was all bruised up and saw the cut. She hissed in pain as Hova came to her side and meowed, laying on her lap.

Tygra was looking down at his whip and looked over at the symbol. He was still unsure on what he had seen in that vision. He saw a female tiger who looked a bit like her. Could she be related to his clan? And who was that man who took her away from that woman?

“You okay, Tygra?” Cheetara asked worriedly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just feeling a bit uneasy on what I had seen in that cave.” Tygra replied.

“What did you guys exactly see?” Cheetara asked.

“I am not sure. But I was back in that mountain where the Tiger clan resided. And I saw my father with another woman.” Tygra explained. “Holding a baby in her arms.”

“Your father with a woman? Maybe your mother?” Cheetara suggested.

“Hmm I don’t know about that. She looked exactly like Lenore.” Tygra said. Cheetara’s eyes widened and looked over at Lenore. She doesn’t appear to have Thunderian physical appearances. She doesn’t look like a ThunderCat. 

“I heard my father calling her Marissa. I saw her, Marissa gave the child to Lenore’s father. She looked heartbroken as my father.” Tygra explained as he looked at his whips. “Now I am having lots of questions now.”

Cheetara put her hand on his and smiled at him, making sure that he has her for support and guidance. Tygra smiled gratefully at her and kissed her hand lovingly. Lenore watched from the distance with a smile, glad to see that Tygra had changed. Had changed and is loving someone who cares and loves him.

She looked over at Lion-O who was looking at the book, seemingly wanting to get more answers from the visions he had seen. “Hey, kid, here.” Panthro handed her some water.

She silently thanked the general and drank the water. “I have no idea what I had seen in the cave. It is making my head spin so much.” Lenore sighed heavily and petted Hova softly.

The whole day, they rested after what happened in the cave. Tygra past where Lenore was sleeping with Hova and Snarf was snuggling against her, seeking her warmth. Tygra looked down on her blades and saw the similar symbol that he had spotted on his whip.

He frowned and seeing it was identical to each other. He wished his father were here to tell him everything about his family bloodline. He set down the blade down and walked off to let her sleep. He went inside the Feliner and saw Lion-O was sitting on the front. “You okay?”

Lion-O turned around to see his brother. “Yeah, I was thinking of what I have seen in the cave.”

“I was as well. What did you see?” Tygra asked quietly.

“I saw our childhood. And the day when Lenore fell down in the water. Then I saw Lenore in my vision. She was smiling. She… was in peace and offered her hand, maybe to me.” Lion-O explained as he looked at the Book of Omens. “She was wearing a crown on her forehead.”

“Maybe it is showing your future?” Tygra suggested.

“I suppose. What did you exactly see in yours?” Lion-O asked.

Tygra took a deep breath in and out. “Okay, I saw my father again. This time, I saw him with a female tiger that looked like Lenore. And I saw a human taking her child away from her. It seemed like they had an agreement.”

“You had a sister? That means you are not the only one.” Lion-O said with a smile, thinking there could be another relative from his tiger clan.

“I don’t think so. I mean, I don’t want to get my hopes up, wanting to know that I am not the only one. I also saw this symbol on the female tiger named Marissa’s cape, it is the same symbol on my whip.” Tygra explained, taking out his whip. He let Lion-O took a good look at it and then realised that Lenore had the same one.

“Lenore has the same one on her blade.” Lion-O said slowly and then his eyes widened. “You don’t think she’s a part of the tiger clan? What if she is part ThunderCat?”

“Like I said Lion-O, I don’t want to get my hopes up. I just want to get more answers about my family bloodline.” Tygra said as he looked outside and looked where Lenore was sleeping.

“But if you saw the same symbol on her blade, that means it must’ve belonged to her relative.” Lion-O suggested, taking the whip in his hands.

“I think we should go back to that cave and find more answers.” Tygra said. “This time, we all go.”

“And the stone?” Lion-O asked.

Tygra forgot that they were looking for the soul stone. It is far more important in their mission. He is more desperate to find more answers in his past and in family bloodline. He is the only tiger in sight. He doesn’t know if there is another tigers in the world.

“Look, maybe after we find the stone and find Lenore’s father, we can find more answers of your past and to that vision.” Lion-O smiled.

“Thank you, Lion-O. Though, do you think we’ll find Lenore’s father?” Tygra asked.

Lion-O looked at where she is sleeping. She was sleeping in peace with Hova and Snarf close to her near the fireplace. He didn’t realise that he was smiling, which goes unnoticed by his brother. Even though they do get on each other’s nerves now, deep inside, he does care for her and wanted to help her to find her father. They have a deal to help each other.

“I have no idea, but we have to stay true to our deal we made with Travis.” Lion-O replied.

“Got it. You don’t think Mumm-ra is after her?” Tygra asked.

“I hope not. if he does, we’ll have to be prepared for anything.” Lion-O said while putting the Book of Omens down.

(~)

Pumyra was looking down on the water where she had seen the girl that was with Lion-O. her lord and master has become more distant and quiet whenever she asks about the human girl. She frowned thinking he was planning to capture her.

“Pumyra, what is it you want?” Mumm-ra asked as he appeared behind her.

“My lord, I know you don’t to share your personal details of this girl, but might I ask, why is she important?” Pumyra asked carefully.

Mumm-ra narrowed his eyes at Pumyra who bowed down and growled. “She holds something that is important. Something precious. Something that I have been searching for my whole life.”

Pumyra was confused and then looked back on the water and saw the image of the girl, who is named, Lenore. The last time she saw them, she saw how protective Lion-O was. He seemed to care for the girl deeply.

“And I saw that Lion-O, also his brother were protective of her. As if they knew each other from the past.” Pumyra said.

“Is that right?”

“Yes, my lord.” Pumyra bowed down with a smile.

(~)

Lenore has woken up to hearing Panthro was scolding the kittens as if they were in trouble. She smiled and saw the kittens were smiling sheepishly at the general. They both made a run for it from Panthro who growled in annoyance.

“Calm down, general. They’re still kids Let them live the life while we are literally in a mission.” Lenore chuckled as she stood up with a smile.

“I know. But you never got the childhood you deserved.” Panthro said as Lenore slowly folded the blanket.

“That may be true.” Lenore said quietly.

“Ah, sorry, kid. I…I didn’t know what I was saying.” Panthro quickly apologised, thinking that really hurt her that much, after seeing that she lived in a cave for a very long time after the destruction of her village.

“It is alright. But I managed to live my life that both my mother and father wanted me to. I just wanted to respect my parents’ wishes. I never met my mother.” Lenore said as she looked over at her leg with Cheetara coming over with new cream.

“Does your uncle ever mentions her?” Cheetara asked.

“No. He doesn’t. I mean, it’s obvious that they were close, but I think something must’ve happened after my sister, Lily was born.” Lenore replied. “But it’s okay. All of my family from my Dad’s side was there to raise us.”

Then the two brothers came back from fishing in the nearby river. They were both wet and drenched. Lenore stifled her laughs while Cheetara smiled in amusement and gave them towels. Lion-O growled seeing Lenore was laughing out loud. “Ha. Laugh all you want. I’ll get us some more fish.”

“Ahh, yeah, right. You always miss. Always do.” Lenore smirked “But you stink in catching fish.”

Tygra chuckled. “It’s true though. One of our summer meet up, he tried to impress Lenore in catching more fish than me.”

Panthro and Cheetara both smiled and looked at Lion-O who grumbled and muttered under his breath. Lenore calmed down and then said. “Well, at least, you improved in fishing. You got some good fish here.”

Lion-O frowned and then smiled a little, eventually is warming up to Lenore. His find himself warming up to Lenore after all these years. He knows that his father had abandoned her, but he’ll never abandon her.

Lenore fried the fish that the brothers had caught. Kit and Kat were eating the small ones while others had the bigger ones. She noticed that Lion-O was nowhere to be found and was told by Tygra that he is in the Feliner. She walked inside and saw Lion-O was looking over the map of whole Third Earth.

“Hey, I got your supper.” Lenore said gently as she given Lion-O’s fish.

“Thanks. Um, look, uh, sorry about my rash behaviour. You didn’t deserve it.” Lion-O said which surprised Lenore to see him being sincere. “I think I can give you another chance.”

Lenore smiled one of the most gentle smiles that Lion-O had ever seen. He thought that she’ll reject him or try and make fun of him. “I guess I should apologise as well. I just thought you were a jerk before, but you’ve grown.”

Lion-O chuckled and ate his meal as they sat and have a conversation. Trying to make things less awkward. He now knows that she has two younger siblings and was selected to be the next leader of the clan. He noticed that she never wanted that role.

“Can’t your older brother take over that role?” Lion-O asked.

“He doesn’t want the role either. He also left to find our father. And I have my elder sister, she’s retired and have her own family.” Lenore replied, still eating her food.

“How many siblings do you have?” Lion-O asked.

“I have four siblings. It is not easy to have so much siblings.” Lenore replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Just asking. And um, anything I did miss?” Lion-O asked quickly, continued to eat his meal.

“Hmm, that’s about it. My life is pretty much really full of responsibilities. Though I want to let my people see the beauty from the other places here. I would like to see rebuilt Thundera.” Lenore replied.

Lion-O nodded in understanding, knowing that she never saw how much destruction had been made. Truth to be told, he was glad that she wasn’t at the destruction of his home. But he was glad that they found each other again.

“And um, sorry about what happened between you and Pumyra. Tygra explained everything.” Lenore said. “And I know what happened that day when I thought your father abandoned us.”

“What?” Lion-O asked, giving her a puzzled look.

“I know now that your father tried to save us from the lizards. Mumm-ra’s army. I saw that he did save me and my people. That includes my father.” Lenore replied. “I saw it in one of my visions.”

“Lenore, I had no idea what had happened. But Tygra did told me once that Father did looked a bit guilty for leaving you there defenceless.” Lion-O said as he set his plate. “Sometimes late at night, he would send his best soldiers to try find you and your family. But then maybe that’s when he thought you were dead.”

“I am also sorry for the loss of your father and your people.” Lenore said as she placed her hand on his with a warm smile. “I will help you to find your people. Then we will find my father.”

“And what if we can’t find your father?” Lion-O asked.

“Then it will be hard on my uncle and my family to announce him dead. I’ll have no choice to resume my duties as the leader of the clans.” Lenore replied with a hardened expression and then remembered her little siblings. They were so young knowing their father was gone. She wished that they could’ve known where their father was.

“We will do whatever it takes to help you to find your father.” Lion-O said as he held her hand and looked at her bracelet. “Wait, you kept it?”

Lenore blushed and got her hand back, hiding the bracelet him. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I think you do. That’s the charm that me and Tygra made for you.” Lion-O smirked.

Lenore huffed and then looked at the charm. She smiled, remembering how they wanted to give it to her. “Well, I never wanted to take it off. But I took it off during my meetings and hunting.”

“I’m glad that you didn’t lose it.” Lion-O said as he looked at the charm and noticed she added a few crystals to it.

“My Uncle was pretty persistent that I should lose it. Because, um, they don’t think a Cat and a human are compatible with each other.” Lenore said, remembering that she also lied about her having another responsibility and future she was supposed to be prepared for. But for now she wants to learn more of her childhood friends.

“Hey, Len—I mean, Lenore. And Lion-O, do you want to join us near the fire? Panthro was just telling us a story.” Tygra appeared in the ship with a smile.

Lion-O looked at Lenore who was smiling. “Okay, but he better not tell embarrassing stories about me.”

“I think I would be interested in that area.” Lion-O grinned. Lenore glared at him playfully and then nudged him on the arm as they all walked out. They all sat near the fireplace, sitting and listening to the leaves rustling in the wind with Panthro telling his lifetime stories. Lenore felt extremely at home at long last, after living in the cave. She had given her chances to the brothers as they tried to rekindle their friendship as they all keep their promises.

Lion-O was still up, on a lookout for any sign of the enemies. He looked back and saw Lenore was up and putting her shawl around him. Not wanting him to get cold. “Thanks.” Lion-O smiled.

“No problem.” Lenore smiled as she looked up at the moon with the stars shining through the night sky. She loved the view from up there. Looked like a billion of crystals in the sky.

(~)

In Mumm-ra’s temple, he was looking at the water and saw that Lion-O and Lenore were getting closer to each other. He growled in anger as he was sensing something inside of her. Something more ancient and powerful. He must have it! It almost felt like the power of the Power stone. He may have a few plans on how to get to her in his reach.


	5. Families United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they all continued their mission to find the stone, they ran into a relative of Lenore in a remote village far from the land of Thundera. Lenore still adjusts herself to being the member of the ThunderCats and eventually gets closer to Lion-O. The ThunderCats and Lenore and had discovered another human living amongst the animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter of ThunderCats Season 2! Hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Please comment and give feedback so i can improve more in the future. 
> 
> Thanks!

Lenore was up near the campfire coming her long raven hair with the sun rising up from the horizon. She smelt the warm breeze with a bright smile on her face. She was glad that she was out of the cave. So many years, she’d always stay inside the cave and lived in hiding away from the world. She always wanted to explore the world of Third Earth before she goes back to Earth.

If the portal works, that is. She looked back at the ThunderCats who were still sleeping in their sleeping bags. She smiled and then thought of something while she smiled. She got up from the log and grabbed a bucket.

Later that morning, Lion-O woke up, smelling something delicious and sat up, seeing Lenore was cooking something at the fireplace. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Tygra who was sleeping beside Cheetara. “Tygra? Tygra, wake up!” Lion-O whispered as he tried to wake up his brother.

“Wha-What? What happened?” Tygra groggily asked as he yawned. The two brothers looked at Lenore who was cooking some breakfast with the kids. They were watching attentively on how she cook their breakfast for them.

Lion-O stood up and saw she had some eggs and some meat for all of them. “Oh, hello, you’re highness. You’re in time for your breakfast.” Lenore said as she gave him a plate of their supper.

He grabbed the plate slowly and looked at the delicious food and smelt it. It smells so good and refreshing. He took a bite and smiled as his face lit up. “This…. Is great. Where do you learn how to cook this?” Lion-O asked.

“Yes, this does taste great. Better than Panthro’s cooking.” Tygra nodded in agreement. Panthro grumbled and then turned away while enjoying his meal. He got up as soon as he smelt the food.

Cheetara stood by Tygra’s side and ate the food as they all sat down on the log. “I love it, Lenore. Thank you so much.” Cheetara smiled at her with the kids eating the rice with the meat.

“I learned how to cook when I was helping raising my younger siblings. They’re about the same age as the kids.” Lenore said as she undo her long braid and tied it up in a ponytail.

“I see. You raised your siblings all your own.” Tygra said as he lowered his plate.

“No, I wasn’t alone. My uncle and aunts helped.” Lenore said as she looked at the kids who had finished their meals and washed them in the lake. She did raised her siblings in the honour of their parents. They had to fend for themselves at the young age. Her older siblings moved out of the cave. They were fend up in living in the cave like her. But she couldn’t leave Dominic and Lily.

“Lenore what is the occasion here?” Tygra asked getting her attention.

“I just want to thank you. Just thought it would be nice to, um, mend the bond between a cat and a human’s bond again after 5 years. My uncle had banned the humans from having any attachments from you guys.” Lenore replied and explained why her uncle was acting a bit harsh to them.

“So that’s why your uncle resent us.” Panthro said, not getting the hatred from the humans had held for them.

“I know it is rash, but he is a good guy and he never believes in violence. He once did fall in love with a cat long time ago when he came to visit Thundera. But it didn’t work out.” Lenore explained.

“Your uncle? Fell in love with a cat?” Cheetara asked.

“I know, it is surprising really. But he never saw her again because she was promised to another.” Lenore replied. “But I do believe that there is a way from humans and Cats to co-exist.”

“Once we rebuild Thundera, we can welcome your people again. Like old times.” Lion-O offered kindly as he looked into her crystal blue eyes. He wants to learn more from the humans and their culture.

Lenore sat quietly and looked at the ThunderCats with a smile. “I think that is what my father was hoping for in the future.”

“Then we can make most of it. We help you find your father and you help us to defeat Mumm-ra. Along the way, we can learn each other’s culture.” Cheetara smiled brightly.

“Then you can teach us your way of training. I still want to kick your butt.” Tygra grinned at her while Lenore grinned back.

“And we should get a moving. I think Mumm-ra forces would be onto us.” Panthro said to the others as he pointed where they could see ships coming.

They all got their items inside the ship until they started to shoot at them with Lion-O put up a shield and shielded himself and Lenore from the lasers. Lenore got up and got her bow and arrow, she shot one at one of the ships with an explosive arrows. 

They all got in the ship with Tygra piloting it away from the army. They were shooting at the ThunderCats aggressively as everyone held onto each other. Tygra was trying lose them in the clouds and Lenore was going to seat next to him and held into her seat. “How can they trust you to pilot this downgraded ship?!” Lenore shouted.

“At least, I have the skill!” Tygra argued as he turned with everyone else was screaming for the lives.

Lenore held on tightly and then saw something in the clouds and then took control of the ship and she turned to the other way with effortless piloting as she avoided them from being shot at in the clouds. She glanced at Tygra who looked at her surprised. “What?!”

“Didn’t know you could pilot a ship?!” Tygra exclaimed.

“I can do other things, Tygra!” Lenore shouted as she shot at a ship as she pilot the ship around effortlessly.

“We need to lose them now.” Lion-O said to her.

“On it.” Lenore grinned as she pilot them to safety as she flew through the forest down below to lose Mumm-ra’s army ships in the sky. They were still sooting at them with the trees falling down on them.

“Look out! A mountain wall!” Lion-O shouted as he pointed out of the window.

“I know!”

“Lenore!” Panthro shouted as he closed his eyes while Cheetara was holding the kids tightly in her arms and covered their eyes as well.

Lenore looked at the side and then flew to the other side with the ships exploding when they were crashed onto the mountain wall. There was only one more ship behind them. “My turn, Lenore.” Tygra grinned. “I’ll take out this one.”

Lenore looked at him with an unamused face until he took the fight to the skies with one army ship above them and heard a loud thud on the roof. Lion-O put up a screen and saw one lizard was going inside. “He’s trying to get in. I’ll handle him.”

He opened up the hatch to the roof of the ship and fought against the lizards. He got out his sword and charged at him, swinging his sword at him. The lizard was shooting at him while Lion-O was avoiding the lasers until he was grazed by one. Then a knife appeared, knocking the gun down and they both saw Lenore jumping out of the ship and kicked the lizard soldier on the face as he fell off of the ship.

Lenore looked at Lion-O who got hurt on the shoulder. She immediately went to her side until one lizard tackled her down. “Len!” Lion-O cried out to her as he watched her kicking him off of her. Lenore fought off the soldier with her blade and she swung her blade at him.

Tygra was watching the fight on the screen while piloting the Feliner through the forest. He gritted as he doesn’t want Lenore and Lion-O to get hurt. He and Cheetara saw Lenore used two blades to fight off the soldier. She kicked him on the face and on the stomach. Another lizard came after her from behind her, but Lion-O punched him on the face, defending Lenore and got her back.

Lion-O saw other lizards are after Lenore. Mumm-ra must be after her, but why? he doesn’t know anything about her. “Lenore, we are outnumbered. They must be after you.”

“I have that same feeling, but as long we work together, we’ll be fine.” Lenore said as he got ready to fight. Lenore put her two blades back in their sheathes and she got out a chain and swung it around them. “And Mumm-ra must be coming after me because I am a scientist’s daughter.”

Lenore ducked and then kicked one of the lizards, with Lion-O fighting with one arm with her assisting with her quick reflexes. She used her chain to fight with a short blade as she cut off some of their guns.

She kicked them off of the ship with Cheetara’s help who had arrived to help. She got rid of the guns and pushed them towards the edge with Lenore kicking them. Lion-O punched the last lizard that was going after Lenore. “Thanks.” Lenore thanked him as she looked at his injury as he flinched. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. It’ll heal.” Lion-O assured her.

“Why are they after us?” Cheetara asked as she caught up to them.

“Maybe they were after me.” Lenore answered her question as she looked up at the clouds above them as Tygra pilot the Feliner down on the ground. They were safe. Safe for now. They all looked around if any other lizards are after them. Panthro and Tygra went ahead to get some water for the wound and Cheetara with the kids getting some food.

Lion-O and Lenore were left alone near the Feliner with Snarf and Hova keeping them company. Lenore was carefully dressing his wound as he flinched too much. “Stop moving so much.”

“Sorry, it just stings.” Lion-O hissed in pain as he banged his head on the log.

Lenore nodded and then grabbed her bag to seeing something that’ll sooth the pain away. “I don’t know if human ointment does the trick, but this will do.” Lion-O looked at the ointment in her hands and it looked foreign to him.

He glanced at Lenore who was concentrating on getting the ointment mixed well in a little bowl. Lion-O could smell the unpleasant aroma from the ointment. “You always have that with you? Not that I don’t want it.” Lion-O said as he sat up.

“Yeah, I always need to have this. And I also need you to take off your armour and shirt. So that I can treat the wound easily.” Lenore said.

Lion-O blinked and then stood up as he saw little bit of blood bleeding on his arm and shoulder. He grunted in pain and Lenore stood up and helped him to get the armour pieces off of him. She stood behind him and saw his muscles. His muscular build on his body and saw some his battle scars. She stood still as she could hear her heartbeat, beating fast. She was praying that he doesn’t hear it.

Lion-O looked from behind her, she was frozen in place. He then realised that she saw his scars on his back. “Uh, don’t worry about them. That was just long time ago.”

“Oh, right.” Lenore nodded silently as she proceeded and put some ointment on his shoulder with Tygra coming back with water. He stopped as he saw Lenore was treating his wounds. From a far distance from where he stood, she did looked like Marissa. She really looked like her. He has lots of questions.

He heard Panthro tripping over some twigs. He turned around to see him had fell into a small puddle. He sighed softly and then decided to help him to get up. “What happened?”

Both men looked up at Lenore who appeared with a high ponytail. “Panthro fell down. That’s all. And the bucket is right there.” Tygra said as Lenore nodded and grabbed the bucket. “Where’s Cheetara, I need to talk to her about something.”

“She is with the kids getting some food for the trip. Snarf and Hova ate the last piece of the meat.” Lenore said as she chuckled. “Lion-O is doing fine.”

Tygra looked at Lion-O who stood up and looked at his bandaged wrapped arm. He saw that Lenore was more experienced than him. She just need some warm water and he looked at Lenore who had got the water getting ready to be heated. Lenore got the cloth in the pot and then got it out and placed it on Lion-O’s shoulder. He groaned loudly, as he gritted his teeth in pain. “Yup. He’ll heal fine.” Tygra said.

Lion-O sent him a glare while Lenore calmed him down. “Calm down, Lion-O just be grateful that Lenore isn’t hurting you.” Panthro said as he smiled at her.

“Or at least, not killing you and she had helped us. And you.” Tygra smiled.

Lion-O looked at Lenore who was checking in her bag for more bandage until Cheetara came back with the kids. She had got some meat for everyone. And something that Lion-O might be able to eat while healing up and getting his energy again.

The young King looked at his injury that was wrapped in bandages. He could feel the itchiness is disappearing. He looked over at Lenore who was putting her equipment back in her set. “Thanks. For patching this up I mean.” Lion-O thanked her.

Lenore smiled one of the most beautiful gentle smile that made Lion-O feel nervous inside, he couldn’t speak another word. “It’s the least I could do. And I thank you for backing me up from that fight earlier.”

“N-No problem.” Lion-O replied with a soft smile.

They spent the time to rest up from the small battle and Lenore spent the whole time watching over the progress of Lion-O’s injury. Tygra was in the Feliner looking at the Book of Omens. Seeing if he could seek for the answers that his father cannot answer for him.

Tygra looked back at Lion-O who was resting from his injury with Snarf resting in his lap. he had seen the past, 500 years ago. He always wondered if he could actually see his father’s past. And Marissa’s life.

He looked at Lenore who was feeding Hova and Snarf. He was dwelling on the thought of her being her relative. He did feel an urge to protect her inside him, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. “Hey, Tygra, you okay?” Cheetara asked.

“I am not sure. I still feel I should seek more answers.” Tygra replied as he looked at the Book of Omens.

“Tygra, I think it is best if we wait until we think it’s time to find out the truth behind the past.” Cheetara said as she held his hand as the prince smiled grateful at his mate.

Lenore looked at her little device, seeing the image of her father, her older siblings, herself and her young siblings with their uncles and aunts. Hova hopped on her lap and licked her cheek. “I know, Hova, I miss them. Especially Dad. I wonder what my brother is up to. It has been a year since he left the cave.” Lenore sighed as she looked up in the sky.

She looked down from the tree and saw Panthro down below with arms crossed. “Lenni, get down here, it’s dangerous up there.”

Lenore frowned as she sighed lightly and listened to him. “My uncle Travis told and ordered you to look after me?”

“Yes, he did. And I have trained you to defend yourself as well.” Panthro said as he put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find your father. Don’t worry.”

“I wish he could’ve left a message or something. It has been years and Dominic and Lily kept on asking for their father everyday and every night.” Lenore said as she put the device away in her bag.

“Don’t worry, once we find your father, you can have all the time with him.” Panthro assured the young clan scavenger.

“You know your father had told me all about your mother but never mentioned her name.” Panthro said as Lenore perked up with her eyes widened.

“Your father would always recall the time when they first met. But the story after that was all secrecy, well, because they weren’t ready to announce their relationship.” Panthro explained. “But your parents travelled everywhere in Thundera. Then they had your older siblings and then you in the winter time. Then your father had returned to your mother before her death and had given birth to your younger siblings while you stayed in the cave.”

“Never knew father travelled with my mother.” Lenore said.

“He did. They had seen the world until someone knew of their relationship and they were forbidden to see each other.” Panthro said.

Lenore frowned hearing that her parent’s relationship was complicated. She always wondered what she had looked like. Her older sister would say that she and their mother looked alike. Same eyes, same raven hair and same smile.

“I’m sure when you find your father, he’ll explain everything about your mother.” Panthro said as Lenore smiled a little with hint of hope. Hoping to find her father and to know about her mother. There are a lot of questions she would like to ask. So much to ask her father after his disappearance.

Cheetara and Tygra were sitting with Lion-O who was checking the map on the Book of Omens. “It says the stone is just right up ahead. Not up or down this time.” Lion-O said.

“Good. It’ll save us to try and climb on mountains or swim in deep waters.” Tygra said.

“But you said the stone might be surrounded by water. Maybe in a wide ocean. Or maybe a hidden place underwater.” Cheetara said. “Jaga said the world is full of mysteries. Who knows what we’ll find there.”

“I hope the book could help us, but right now. I feel a bit sore on my shoulder.” Lion-O said as he looked at his injury. Lenore was looking over the injury on his shoulder. She was looking and watching the process from the ointment she had put on his shoulder.

“It looks good but don’t scratch it.” Lenore said as she put extra ointment to the wound. She also adjusted the sling around his shoulder and trying to make him to feel better from the wound. “Stop squirming.”

“Sorry, it feel sore.” Lion-O hissed. “And stings.”

“Well, if you don’t move around too much, then it will hurt less.” Lenore said as she was finished with the ointment and readjusting the sling on his shoulder. Only to make him hiss in pain for the third time.

“Can you be at least be more gentle next time?” Lion-O growled under his breath.

“Sorry, but the sling was a bit loose.” Lenore spatted as she got up from her spot. “And you’re welcome, your highness.”

“So, when is Lion-O going to be out of his sling?” Tygra asked.

“When he learns how to endure the pain.” Lenore replied as the two glared at each other. Lion-O scoffed and turned away from the young human woman. “Ugh, a simple “thank you”, would suffice.”

Lion-O didn’t say anything but sighed. “Thank you.”

Panthro cleared his throat and nudged Lion-O on the head. “Thank you…?”

“Thank you, Lenore.” Lion-O said to the young human girl.

Lenore raised an eyebrow and then settled down. “You’re welcome.”

“Great, now that we can that covered. We should—” Tygra cried out in surprise as a rope caught his foot and was pulled up into the trees.

“Tygra!” Cheetara cried out to him.

“I’m fine. I think.” Tygra replied until he saw someone going after Lenore, he grabbed his whip and got Lenore’s hand to pull her away from safety as she propelled herself into the air as she tried to kick the person who was attacking them.

She got hit on the stomach and fell to the ground. Panthro and Lion-O got up to see who was attacking them, while the King went to Lenore’s side. The kids got onto the tree, trying to get Tygra down from the tree.

Cheetara looked to the side and saw a shadowy figure in the woods. She made a run for it and swung her staff at him. She gasped softly in shock. She couldn’t believe her eyes at what she is seeing now. “That can’t be.”

She saw him running towards the group. She gritted her teeth and tried to keep up to him. Not until she was caught by two ropes and was hung upside down by her ankles. Lenore saw the figure going straight at them and she glanced at Panthro.

He gave her a signal and she ran for it as she jumped on his robotic hands and she was hoisted in the air and she landed a kick on the person. She saw the mask falling off from his face and she gasped in shock. She landed on the ground as she grabbed the mask. “No way.”

“Lenore! Look out!” Tygra shouted.

She looked up to see the attacker was about to hit her not until he stopped. “Lenore?” Then Lion-O hit him from behind with a wood. Lenore’s jaw dropped and she dropped the mask and looked at Lion-O in shock.

“What did you do that for?!” Lenore shouted.

“I did it to save you! Why are you defending him?” Lion-o asked in disbelief.

“Because he is my brother.” Lenore replied.

“WHAT?!”

(~)

Lenore got her older brother, Richard nearby a river and got some water compress on his head. To help him recover from his injury. She looked over at his stuff and saw a picture of them as kids, some food supplies, which are getting dangerously low.

She also found a notebook from his bag along with images. Some images of him and her. She also saw some notes from their father. And his research. Lenore looked at her older brother who now has shoulder length black raven hair. He also has a scar on left eyebrow.

Not far from them, Lion-O and Tygra were watching closely. Tygra was looking at the bag, he saw it looked like it has a symbol carved on the bag. He saw it was similar to Lenore’s symbol on her blade. “We didn’t know that Lenore has a brother.” Lion-O said.

“Well, it is fair that we don’t exactly know everything about her. She left Thundera after that day during her vacation.” Tygra said as he watched Lenore rinsing the cloth from the water. She dapped the cloth on her brother’s bump.

Lenore finished up tending to her brother and saw the Princes were watching. She crossed her arms and walked towards them. She looked at the two boys as they both leaned on the tree trunks. “How is he holding up?” Lion-O asked.

“You’re lucky he is alright. He’ll wake up.” Lenore said as she walked past them.

“Hey, aren’t you going to help him?” Tygra called out to her.

“I already did.” Lenore replied as she went back to the camp site with Hova on her shoulders. Both brothers looked at each other and then looked at her brother who was still laying down on the ground with a makeshift pillow.

“I’Il stay and watch.” Tygra offered.

Lion-O raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Are you sure? I can take the first watch.”

“No, go rest up. I’ll take this.” Tygra insisted as Lion-O nodded slowly and went back to the camp site. Once he was out of range. Tygra took this chance to look through his stuff. He was careful enough not to wake him up. He grabbed his bag and saw the symbol he had seen is the same on Lenore’s blade.

He furrowed his eyebrows together as he took out a book out and saw some images. He saw that Lenore had a very large family. A family that loves her. He also saw some notes that Lenore had seen before. It looked like some technology. Something that needs to be built.

Then he looked at Lenore’s brother and saw him breathing in and out. He thought he was about to wake up and he out the book in the bag carefully as he took a few steps back away from him. Until he stepped on a twig, he winced thinking he could hear it. But he remembered that he was only human. As soon as he took one step forward, Richard opened his eyes and grabbed his whip and got Tygra’s foot and threw him on a tree.

Everyone else heard the trees rustling. Tygra fell down on the ground with the whip on his leg. The ThunderCats saw that Richard was awake. He attacked them with a whip with Panthro protecting the kids and Cheetara was protecting Lion-O since he is still recovering from his injury.

Richard was charging at Lion-o as he swung his whip at him until a blade appeared and it knocked the whip away from him. Richard gasped and turned around to see his younger sister. She was all grown up and fully trained as a hunter.

“Lenore?” Richard gasped.

“Don’t attack the ThunderCats. They’re with me.” Lenore said to her brother as she came to Lion-O’s side.

“Why are you even defending them? They are our sworn enemies, Lenore!” Richard exclaimed as he took out a gun.

“Don’t even think about it.” Tygra growled as he got his own gun out.

“Tygra! Richard! Don’t! Look, I chose to go with them. We made a deal. I’d help them to defeat Mumm-ra and they help me find our father.” Lenore explained why she was with the ThunderCats. “This was my idea. My idea to come with them.”

“Lenore, are you sure we can trust them?” Richard asked as he lowered his gun but still glared at Tygra who was still pointing his gun at him.

“I am sure we can trust them.” Lenore replied. “They gave us their word.” Richard calmed down a bit and put away his gun. He grabbed his items and weapons from the river. Everyone were curious on his features. He looked more rugged and tired. He looked like torn inside and out.

He looked more serious than most humans they have seen. He looked more like he has been in contact with magic. As Cheetara would say, he has some kind of magic inside of him. “He doesn’t look like your brother.”

“I get that a lot.” Lenore said as she looked at her brother who was fixing his whip. “But I assure you, we are related.”

“I don’t see the resemblance.” Tygra deadpanned as Lenore hit him on the arm. Panthro chuckled as he remembered young Richard. He had seen him before he was still young and was training to be a hunter and scavenger. He does see the resemblance between Richard and Lenore.

“Then how come we didn’t see him in the cave you were staying?” Lion-O asked.

“I don’t know. I assumed he wanted to find our dad. But he left us for many years. He is 25 years old. And I’m what? 17.” Lenore answered his question.

“So, I am older than you. Just turned 18 years old.” Lion-O said. “But why would he leave you all these years?” Lion-O asked in curiosity.

“He is a bit an outcast in the cave. I understand that. I never actually felt that I belonged there. Sometimes I would have dreams at night. Saw a man calling out to me. I can’t see who is it. But his voice was calm and serene.” Lenore said. “I bet he is trying to find a place where he wanted to feel like he belonged there.”

“Sounds like someone I know.” Lion-O smiled a bit as Lenore looked at his blue eyes. She looked over at her brother who walked towards them with his items that he had.

“Lenore, a word?” Richard asked as Lenore groaned and then walked behind him into the other parts of the woods.

“What?” Lenore snapped.

“Are you sure that they can be trusted? And what happened to your leg and arm?” Richard asked his younger sister.

“I am fine! Really? I just got hurt in the midst of a battle inside a cave. And yes, they can be trusted. They gave us their word and Uncle Travis let me go with them.” Lenore explained.

Richard blinked and then rubbed his face with his gloved hands. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his head. “Okay, okay. So he’s looking after Dom and Lily?”

“He is. Along with our aunts.” Lenore replied.

“With our eccentric aunts? You know they can’t survive their outburst personality.” Richard said.

“I know. But they are family. And you have to explain for yourself too. Why did you leave us all of the sudden? Aren’t you happy with us?” Lenore asked.

“Len, I had to leave so I could find our dad. It turned out he has been capture. I got his research in an abandoned temple where he was researching.” Richard said.

“So, he is alive?” Lenore asked as she got the book from him that contains all of his research.

“I am not sure yet. But there is a chance that he might be alive elsewhere. Maybe he was captured and moved to another place where people cannot find him.” Richard replied as he smoothed out his long brown hair.

“Where did you get this book, anyway, wasn’t it in the vault down below near the portal?” Lenore asked.

“I managed to hack into the system.” Richard replied as he looked away from his sister’s face.

“You mean you broke in and stole it?” Lenore deadpanned. She knew her brother would do this. Breaking in and getting something that was precious to their father that no one would get their hands on. “I don’t know what Uncle Travis will say.”

“Oh, he won’t know. I got a book and covered with the same replica of this journal.” Richard said as he leaned on the tree.

“Oh, he’ll notice it as soon as he goes into that vault.” Lenore said as she looked through the book.

(~)

Back in the cave, Travis was at the vault with his sisters. His eyes twitched in anger as he saw the vault door was destroyed and was on the ground. He looked at the small case and saw that his brother’s book was stolen. “I cannot believe someone would steal it!” Travis exclaimed angrily as he stormed out of the vault.

A guard came to him with some dreaded news. “Sir? I believe it is your nephew. Richard.”

Travis sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I sure do hope that Lenore finds him before he gets overboard with things out there and with the ThunderCats. It has been years since he hasn’t been to the cave.”

“I am sure the siblings will get along.” The guard assured him as he smiled nervously at Travis who just simply walked away from him.

(~)

The ThunderCats, Lenore and Richard managed to hide in a big cave that fit the Feliner. It was big enough for all of them. Tygra saw one of the last of the lizards coming past by. “Well, at least, they didn’t see us in here.” Kat said.

“Lucky for us. But we can’t stay here forever. We have to find the stone.” Lenore said as she sat down next to her brother.

“Wait, you all still haven’t found the rest of the stones?” Richard asked, looking at the Cats.

“Well, we only have two. Mumm-ra has one of them during our battle of Avista City.” Cheetara explained.

“And he is after your sister.” Tygra said as he crossed his arms with Richard looking at his younger sister.

“Why would he of all people be after my little sister?” Richard asked in a low dangerous tone that made the kids shiver in fear.

“We don’t know yet, Richard, but that’s why we are going to find out why. We are going to get to the bottom of this.” Panthro assured Richard as he sighed tiredly and sat down next to his sister who still was holding her their father’s picture of them.

“We’ll rest in here for now. And then we’ll get up and moving.” Lion-O said.

“No, no. No. not while you are injured. I still need to find out if the scar will fade or not.” Lenore said sternly as she tried to look at his shoulder.

“Lenore, it is fine. I am sure.” Lion-O said as he moved away from her. Not wanting to have that ointment on him.

Lenore frowned and put her hands on her hips. She stood her ground until the King comply to remain calm and let her do her work on his injury. Richard came up to the King and whispered. “You better do what she says or otherwise she’ll deck you.”

Lion-O looked between the two siblings and then sighed in defeat as he sat down much to Lenore’s satisfaction. She went to get the ointment in case. The others settled down in the cave with the fire place being made.

Lion-O took off the sling and his shirt for her to see his injury properly. He raised an eyebrow, hearing no movement from Lenore. He turned around to see her looking at something else. “Len-I mean, Lenore? You okay?”

“Huh? I’m okay, just thinking.” Lenore said as she covered her arm with her sleeve quickly before Lion-O doesn’t see what she was looking at.

“Are you okay? You are not hurt anywhere, are you?” Lion-O asked on concern as he grabbed her wrist gently and rolled her sleeve up and saw her forearm bandaged up. “So, you did get hurt during that time.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you. I don’t heal fast like you do. Humans heal slower. I will be okay. I already put ointment on me.” Lenore said as she got her arm back from him.

Lion-O frowned and sighed. “Alright, but next time you tell us if you got hurt.” 

Lenore nodded reluctantly as she got the ointment out from her bag with Lion-O turning away to let her see his injury. “Looks like it’s healing fast. In a day or two, the scar will become visible though.” Lenore noted.

Lion-O nodded as he felt the soft and cold cream on his shoulder, it was freezing and cold, yet soothing. It is soothing when she puts it on his injury. “How about the sling? Do I still need it?” Lion-O asked.

“No, you don’t need it anymore. You can move your arm, right?” Lenore asked as Lion-O looked at his arm and he moved it slowly as he can. He stood up and tried to move his shoulder to see if is still alright to move.

“It’s feels great. But a bit sore.” Lion-O replied as he stretched with Lenore staring at his muscles and muscular build. She bit her lips and then turned around to give him some privacy. “Thank you for looking after my injuries.”

“You’re welcome.” Lenore replied with a small smile. “Try not to scratch it.”

Lion-O nodded and then grabbed her wrist to which she blushed a little. “Now, let’s get this treated. You already have your leg hurt now your wrist. You are the one who needs to be careful.”

Lenore gave him a deadpanned look as she frowned and let him dress her injury on her wrist with her brother looking from the distance. Richard believed that the Cats were the enemies, but now that he had seen the growing bond that Lion-O and Lenore has.

“Look, kid, I know you don’t think that Cats and humans cannot be together. But I think those two are the key to uniting their people.” Panthro assured Richard as he looked at his younger sister with a curious look.

“You think so?” Richard asked the general.

“I am sure. Those two are sometimes constantly arguing with each other. Like how they are.” Panthro said as he pointed at the two. Lenore got her arm back away from the King as he crossed his arms and tried to put bandage on her wrist, but she moved out of the way with an angry expression on her face while Lion-O had an irritated look.

“I do believe that it will take time to adjust to being friends again.” Cheetara smiled.

“I think it will take longer.” Tygra commented as he crossed his arms in his seat. He has a feeling that there will something there that will make them be closer to each other.

(~)

Later that night, Lenore offered to take the first watch in the cave. She looked from outside and saw it was raining. She could feel droplets of the rain from the ceiling. She sighed as she got her blanket around her, feeling a bit chilly from the cold.

Then a blanket came and was wrapped around her. She looked back to see her brother was the one who put the blanket around her. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Richard smiled and sat next to her. “So, are you sure you can trust these people? I mean, they had abandoned our father.”

“I can trust them. They gave me their word and the truth is. Claudus did save our father from the lizards years ago. The debris fell between them. Making us living in the cave for many years. Claudus tried to look for us until he gave up, thinking we were dead.” Lenore explained.

Richard nodded and then wrapped his arm around his younger sister. “You’re 17 years old and almost taking the title, have you thought of it?”

“I don’t want to take that role. I want to do something more than just ruling the whole clan. It was supposed to be your job.” Lenore said.

“Nah, it doesn’t suit me. Travelling suits me best.” Richard said as he smiled, remembering his travels for the last three years. “But once your deal is done, promise me, you’ll come back to us.”

Lenore looked back at the ThunderCats and her eyes glanced at Lion-O who was sleeping beside Snarf and Hova. She wanted to get this mission over with and only knew them for three days. She was still trying to decide for herself if she could trust them.

She turned to her brother and smiled. “I know promises are meant to be broken, but I know for certain that I’ll come back to my family.” Lenore smiled as she looked back at the rain from outside with her brother sitting by her side.

(~)

Mumm-ra was alone in his throne room looking at the records of someone’s research in his computer. He was roaming around the information he had come across and a sly grin appeared in his face as he looked at an image that caught his attention.

“This might be the key to finding the final Stone. And then I’ll destroy the ThunderCats along with that human girl.” Mumm-ra cackled softly as he looked at a design of a ship on the screens.


	6. Scars Run Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst planning to find the stone, they came across another cat named Bengali who resides in a secret village with all of the surviving Cats had lived after being imprisoned in Mount Plun-Darr.

Everyone in the cave woke up with the sun shining brightly. Lion-O got up with Lenore a few meters away from him. He looked over her shoulder and saw her sleeping peacefully. He noticed that a blue blanket was half covering her. He pulled the covers all the way to her shoulders and let her sleep.

They had an intense day and they are now trying to find the stone and his people. Also, finding her father. He looked over at the ThunderCats and saw they were already up. He walked outside the cave and saw Richard was packing his things.

“Are you really going to leave your sister like this?” Tygra asked, feeling a bit protective of Lenore.

“It is quicker if she and I to split up to look for our father. She can take care of herself and she’s with you anyway.” Richard replied. “It’s not like she’s going to need her big brother anymore.”

“She’ll always need her brother. You’re her family.” Lion-O pointed out. Richard sighed knew that he had a point. He looked over his sleeping sister in the cave. He knew that she is 17 years old and can take care of herself. She has been training for this so many years. To fight herself and for the sake of others who she cares for.

One day, she will know when to decide when the time comes. She will mature and make the right choice. “She is to learn the outside world. How it works. How it evolves. I don’t want to interfere her life with mine.”

“You have been gone for a very long time. You might as well make amends with your sister even though you don’t get along very well.” Tygra stepped up, defending Lenore. Much to everyone’s surprise, but Cheetara was now thinking that is much more than that. He did tell her he has theories that Lenore might be a part of a tiger clan and that he might have a sister. She looked over at Lion-O who also had noticed this. Looked like Tygra had told Lion-O about it.

Lion-O knew he wanted some answers, but Lenore seemed not to know about it.

Richard glared at the tiger and dismiss him completely and then heard faint footsteps, knowing it is Lenore who had woken up. “You are really going to leave?”

“Yes, dear sister, you don’t need me anymore. Dad knew that you would be ready to see the world yourself.” Richard replied.

“But you do deserve to be with our family. Dom and Lily would want to meet their older brother. Uncle Travis would wanted you back in the guard.” Lenore said to her older brother.

“No, there are some things you need to discover out there. You are the key to bring peace to our people.” Richard smiled and kissed her on the forehead. “Besides, I’ll be fine. I have been doing this for many years. And you, ThunderCats, look after my sister. If you ever dare to hurt her, I’ll hunt you down and show you no mercy.”

Tygra glared at him with Lenore pinching him, silently telling him to be nice to him. Lion-O came up to Richard. “Don’t worry. We will help her find your father.” Richard was having a hard time to believe him. He looked over at his sister and saw she was sure to do this mission with the ThunderCats.

“Fine, Lenore. Don’t get your emotions get the best of you.” Richard reminded her before he left them.

After a few minutes, Lenore had her long raven hair up in a ponytail and wore her armour with her two blades behind her back on her belt with her arrows and bow on her right shoulder. She was waiting for the others to get ready while she saw Lion-O was inside the Feliner holding the Book of Omens. Lion-O glanced at Lenore who stood with Hova and Snarf on both on her shoulders, waiting for him. He beckons her to come over to him, much to her confusion.

She walked over to him and then he let her hold the Book of Omens. “Wow, it’s lighter than I thought.” Lenore commented as she looked at every aspect of the book.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought when I first held the book. I thought you could, well, take a look and hold it. We are trying to find the stone with the book’s help. But our visions in the cave might help us.” Lion-O said.

“You think we might be able to defeat Mumm-ra and find my father? What if he is really dead all these years? The mission would be disappointing for my family.” Lenore said giving the book back to Lion-O.

“We don’t know. But we cannot give up.” Lion-O said getting the book from her.

“And what is my role in this team?” Lenore asked as she crossed her arms. “After all, I am still apart of this group for a very long time if I am going to find my father.”

“You could be healer with Cheetara.” Lion-O suggested.

“Or a hunter. We could, you know, grab something to eat for our trip and we ran out of rations.” Tygra suggested coming to the two.

“But the next town is a few miles from here. We should hunt for ourselves in the forest, we’ll split up.” Lion-O said, turning to Tygra who seemingly stood close to Lenore without her noticing. He knew that he was thinking she could be related to him.

Lenore was hearing the two brothers figuring out on what to do with their food and heard Panthro needed more spare parts for the Feliner. She tried to speak up but failed because they were preoccupied. She waited patiently for them to finish until Hova brought something that got the brother’s attention.

“What is Hova doing?” Tygra asked, looking at her grabbing something in her mouth.

Lenore giggled and held Hova on her arms and grabbed the bags with the two brothers heard something inside the bag. Sounded like coins. “Is that…?”

“Yes, coins. We scavengers gather some coins. And some were given by your father long time ago.” Lenore said. “That’s what I have been trying to tell you.” Lenore said, showing them the coins.

“That must’ve cost a fortune!” Lion-O exclaimed in shock.

“Well, it pays off when you work hard. I even built the house myself using the savings I had saved.” Lenore said with a proud smile. “I thought this would help you to get all the rations you needed.”

“But this is too much. We can’t take your money.” Lion-O said, refusing to take her money after working so hard to providing her family.

“Yes, we can’t get take it away from you.” Tygra agreed with his brother. He couldn’t have the heart to take her savings she was using to provide for her younger siblings.

Lenore’s smile disappeared and then smiled quickly. “No, I took some of my savings and brought it with me just in case. You guys can have some to pay for your rations. I insist.” She gave the pouch to Lion-O who looked at her incredulously.

Tygra sighed and looked at his brother who was also shocked by this kind gesture. They both accepted it out of kindness with Lion-O getting the pouch and nearly held her hand. The King blushed a little with Lenore looking at him in confusion. She sighed and then put the pouch in his hands.

“Now, shall we get going? Now that your arm is better, I say we get going.” Lenore said as she walked away from the boys and helped Cheetara with their remaining supplies. They all noticed that Mumm-ra had sent more lizards and the generals to take them down.

Lenore now know that there are generals that worked for Mumm-ra and Pumyra was one of them. She now caught up to what has happened to the ThunderCats and she thought she could use more stealth and quick weapon she could use. She has her twin blades as her main weapon, and she is now using a bow, it has the power of purity and it was once belonged to her mother as well as her whip.

Richard gave her the bow when she was 10 years old as a gift and always had seen the potential, she has a hunter. She sometimes used her bow in her hunts and scavenging days. She looked at her bow and saw her mother’s writing on it. She wished she knew her. Get to spend her days with her. to know motherly love.

(~)

_Lenore was running inside the cave with her basket on her head filled with crystals she had collected. She was gathering them for a very special yet, intimate celebration. She was running to get flowers as well. Her older sister has been cooking all of their favourite meals._

_Her older brother would burn the wood in the centre of their village with their Aunts and Uncles. Richard and Lenore would get all of the items their mother owns and placed them in front of a healing tree._

_They would do this every year when they get the chance and the whole village join in the celebration with Lenore inheriting her mother’s bow instead of her older sister. Her elder sister doesn’t mind and was sticking to her own weapons she had made for herself. Lenore and her elder sister would dance with the other dancers in front of the fireplace. After the dance, Lenore would clean her mother’s bow with her older brother. They will always spend the night to groom herself to be an official hunter._

(~)

“Len?” Cheetara called out to her.

“Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about my family.” Lenore replied as she realised, she zoned out thinking of her family. And she was wondering that one person is really out there in Third Earth. She hoped that she could find other humans out there. Maybe she could take the responsibilities of being a clan leader as her Uncle would want her to be.

They were on the move to find the Stone and they were flying in the sky for hours. Lenore walked towards the pilot seats and looked over Lion-O’s shoulder. She saw the book was guiding them through the skies.

“Hmm, does the book normally tell you where to go when it detects the stone?” Lenore asked curiously.

“Yes, it tells us which location we could look. It takes a while to find the Stone. All I know it’s under water.” Lion-O replied.

“And one of us don’t know how to swim.” Tygra smirked and looked at Panthro who was grumbling underneath his breath and crossed his arms. Lenore giggled and it sounded like an angelic sound to Lion-O.

“So, then maybe it is in an underwater kingdom?” Lenore suggested while she shuddered that she isn’t really fond of the water.

“Well, we met the Fishermen before, but they never mentioned an underwater kingdom.” Cheetara said.

“Maybe we should try a different ocean on Third Earth.” Lenore suggested. “It has been a while since I had travelled around. One day, I want to explore every part of Third Earth.”

“Perhaps you will.” Cheetara smiled.

“Guys, the book is telling us something.” Tygra warned the others as they were flying over a great deep ocean. Kit and Kat were looking at the ocean in awe with Panthro closing his eyes shut. Cheetara stood close behind Tygra with Lenore standing beside Lion-O looking down at the ocean. Somehow, Lenore could sense something in the ocean. Perhaps, someone in living underwater. there is something ancient about this pure essence.

“I sense something down there.” Lenore spoke up.

“All the way down there?” Lion-O asked, looking down the window. “How are you sensing something down there?” Lenore was seemed to be lost when he asked that question. “I don’t know. Well the books does say down.”

Lenore didn’t answer until Tygra spoke up. Much to her relief. “And we have to swim in the deepest ocean? We don’t have swimming gear with us.” Tygra pointed out.

“Not again.” Panthro groaned. “And I can’t swim.”

“Some of us are good swimmers except for Tygra and Lion-O.” Cheetara said.

“And Lenore doesn’t swim because of her trauma.” Lion-O said with Lenore crossing her arms, knowing she has a fear of water. But she has to get over her fear someday. They were still deciding on what they should do to swim underwater to see if they could find the stone.

They landed on the beach and had camped there for the time being and Lenore was checking if they were being followed as well as Lion-O. He was walking up to her and saw her picking up a Thunderian fruit in her hand. She looked at it curiously. “I never seen this fruit in my life.”

“It’s delicious. You should try it.” Lion-O smiled as he got the fruit from her and then tear it into two pieces. “I had these when I was just a cub. Here.” He gave her a piece to eat and then she ate it carefully until her eyes sparkled brightly. She ate the whole piece and then decided to pick some more for everyone to eat.

Back on the beach, Tygra was looking at Lenore’s whip. It is identical to his father’s whip but it’s larger than her whip. He was looking same symbol on her weapons. They were all carved all over her bow with some other decorations.

“Tygra, what are you doing?” Kat asked, surprising the tiger prince.

“Uh, just being curious.” Tygra replied awkwardly. “Where’s Lenore and Lion-O?”

“Getting some firewood together.” Kat replied and jumped off the box he was sitting on. “They seemed getting comfortable with each other.”

“Hmm, are they now?” Tygra asked.

“Yeah, and by the way, you have been, I don’t know. Weirdly protective of Lenore.” Kat pointed out. “And you have been having arguments with her sometimes.”

“We’d always argue when we were childhood friends.” Tygra replied simply then remembered how she gets on his nerves every time they argue. “And sometimes she gets on my nerves.” Then a pebble had hit his head. “Hey!”

He saw it was Lenore who was smirking. “And then the feeling’s mutual. You get on my nerves sometimes. And you remind me of my brother.”

“But I do not abandon my family and the people I love. Unlike, your brother.” Tygra said with full pride. “And I would do anything for my brother, Cheetara and everyone else.”

Lenore know now that the two brothers had matured while she was gone and she smiled knowingly that someday, maybe they won’t need her anymore. Lenore had put down the firewood with Cheetara making the fireplace. The kids were playing in the water with Hova and Snarf while Lion-O was sharpening his sword.

Lenore had changed in her normal clothes and had her hair in a low loose ponytail with her bangs framing her face, but she still has her wrist gauntlet on with a hidden blade underneath the cloth. She stepped out of the Feliner and saw Lion-O was waiting for her.

“Uh, sorry, I was just changing into something comfortable.” Lenore said.

“It’s alright. I just wanted to say, thank you. For coming with us. But I do promise that we try and find your father if he is alive out there.” Lion-O promised sincerely, making Lenore smiling in gratitude.

“Thank you. But if my Father is really gone, then I have to accept that. Though it will be grave news for my people to hear.” Lenore said as she heard the water washing up the shore with the moon shining brightly. Lion-O was watching how her hair was flowing in the wind gently.

He looked over at the water and then put down his Sword of Omens as he offered his hand to her. “Uh, what is it?”

“Just give me your hand.” Lion-O instructed as he held her small and warm hand. it felt strange holding her hand that has no fur, yet it was a nice touch. He could feel the smoothness of her small and delicate hand. He slowly walked her to the water, and she flinched. He held onto her hand tightly.

“Hey, it’s okay. If you are feeling uncomfortable in the water, even if its touching your feet, you can tell me.” Lion-O smiled softly.

Lenore was holding his hand that was covered in cream fur. It was strangely soft and smooth to her. She held onto him and gasped softly feeling the coldness of the water that washed up to her feet on the shore. Lion-O stood close to her and wrapped an arm around her. Lenore was still holding his hand and was beginning to feel comfortable with water on her feet.

“Feel comfortable?” Lion-O asked.

“Mm, I will get there.” Lenore replied with a soft shy smile.

Not far from them, Tygra was seeing the moment between them and was beginning to think they were really the key to uniting their people together. Just like how their father and Eric had united their people in harmony. But one person who doesn’t agree is her uncle Travis. He doesn’t like the idea of humans and Cats being together. He cared for Lenore as a sister. But once he had saw the vision, he was beginning to suspect that Lenore is a relative in the Tiger clan. He has so many questions. He was determined to find out.

“They seemed getting better now.” Cheetara smiled at the sight of Lion-O helping Lenore to get over her fear of water, even it is small steps.

“Yeah, well, I treated her like a daughter and no other boy is going after her.” Panthro mumbled.

“Father had always thought they might had a connection with each other. Even Jaga thought so to. He mended their bonds with each other.” Tygra said.

“Mended? As in, intertwine their fates together?” Cheetara asked.

“Yes, I don’t get it when he explained to me.” Tygra replied. “Jaga was really positive that they would change the future. As well as Father. He was positive they would change other people’s lives.”

“Jaga even mentioned that they are bonded in a way to feel connected to each other. Maybe, as if they could see what is in their minds. He must’ve done that when they were children. He mentioned Lion-O having a childhood friend but never a human.” Cheetara said.

Lenore was beginning to walk slowly towards Lion-O who was walking backwards. “Um…”

“You want to go back to the surface?” Lion-O asked, seeing she was uncomfortable. He walked towards her with water splashing when was he was walking towards her. “It’s okay. It does take a while to get your fears.”

“Do you have any other fears?” Lenore asked. Lion-O looked at the group on the shore and then looked away. Lenore could tell he doesn’t want to talk about and doesn’t push the subject further until he spoke up.

“I… don’t want to fail as a leader. Or as a brother. Sometimes, I do feel like a failure. I fear that I am not a good leader.” Lion-O admitted.

Lenore looked at him and then placed her hand on his shoulder. “When I was given to the role to became the Clan Leader, I rejected the idea, because I was scared to lose my freedom. It is tough. But then I realised I needed to learn more of becoming a great leader.”

“You need to learn as well, Lion-O. It’s all a part of growing up.” Lenore added with him looking to her blue eyes and saw her hair was blowing in the wind gently in the wind.

“You made it sound so easy.” Lion-O grinned. Lenore smiled, glad to cheer him up just like when they were children. She looked into his baby blue eyes. She does believe he will be a great king to his people. And she might not be there when Thundera will be built. She reached out to her left hand and remembered something she didn’t tell him. She felt guilty for not telling him, but for now. She wants him to be focused on defeating Mumm-ra.

Snarf and Hova jumped on Lion-O’s face and made him fall down into the water, making Lenore laugh out loud. She couldn’t help but laugh at him seeing he was pinned down by Snarf and Hova. The young King was glaring at her playfully and smiled to himself seeing her smiling and laughing again.

(~)

After a little dip from the ocean, Lenore was going through her things with the young kittens were looking at. There were some items they don’t full recognise. Cheetara approached Lenore with some towels in her hands. “Do you humans love hot springs?” Cheetara wondered Lenore who was eating her dinner.

“Yes, why?” Lenore asked.

“Well, I was hoping you and I could have some grown up lady bonding time.” Cheetara said with a kind smile.

“Hmm, I can do hot springs.” Lenore smiled back. Once they had finished with dinner, they both decided to go to the hit springs and Kit wasn’t interested in having one at the moment and had spent time playing with Hova.

In the forest, Cheetara had shown Lenore the hot spring. Both girls got their clothes off and went inside the hot spring. Lenore sighed contently, she really needed this. Relaxation. She laid her head down and looked up at the stars in the sky.

Cheetara took a good look at Lenore and saw she had so many scars. She was a really tough warrior. She hoped that one day she’ll be like her. Strong. Compassionate. Courageous. She could tell that her grudge against the two brothers is now fading. That was the fresh start for the three of them. She watched her standing up and saw a large scar on her back.

“Lenore… where did you get that scar?” Cheetara asked, pointing at her back.

“Oh, during one of my hunts I had that scar. I got this the year before I met you all. It was a solo hunt I had to get food for my people.” Lenore explained as she rubbed her neck nervously.

“Is that what your uncle asked you to do?” Cheetara asked as she rinsed her hair.

“Hmm, more like my choice. We didn’t have enough food.” Lenore replied simply as she rubbed her arms with the warm water.

Cheetara nodded in understanding and then looked around the area until they heard leaves rustling, thinking someone was going to come and sneak up on them. She covered herself while Lenore was covering herself with her towel and got her blade out. “Who’s there?!”

At the same time, Lion-O went for a walk in the forest and saw steam coming out. He knew it was the girls in a hot spring. He gave them privacy until he saw something that caught his attention. His eyes widened seeing another animal in the woods with a crossbow and was about to go to the hot spring where Lenore and Cheetara was.

“Hey, Lion-O could you---Lion-O, stop him!” Tygra shouted, also spotting the animal that was going to the spring.

“Planning on it.” Lion-O ran towards him and swung his sword at him with him getting caught by a smoke pellets and fell down in the spring with Cheetara getting out of the spring with Lenore still inside the spring with an annoyed expression.

Lion-O got up and then faced a red-faced Lenore who was growling in annoyance and embarrassment. “Sorry!” He immediately looked away as well as Tygra who was approached by Cheetara, appeared to look mad. Lenore growled, pulled an arm back and slapped him across the face. “OW! Lenore! Okay, okay. I wasn’t spying on you two, there was another animal was going to spy on you, I swear!”

Lenore grumbled and looked to the trees and saw some movement within the trees. She grabbed her blade and threw it, caught a cape from the animal the two brothers had seen. She stepped out of the spring with Lion-O grumbling while rubbing his cheek. He turned to Lenore and saw her large scar on her back, then she covered her entire body with the towel around her.

She marched towards the squirming animal in the cloak, she grabbed him by the collar. “Who the heck are you to try and attack innocent ladies?!” Lenore demanded as she was about to punch the assumed ‘pervert’.

“Please, I didn’t mean to do such a thing. I was merely passing through.” Replied the mysterious cloaked animal.

“Oh? You were about to sneak a peek at us. I agree with Lenore. Punch him.” Cheetara said, letting Lenore take the punch. She punched him good and had Tygra tied him up in ropes down at the beach with Lenore changing in her normal clothes and had her hair in a low ponytail.

Lion-O still can feel the pain from Lenore’s slap. He rubbed it to ease the pain and glared at Lenore. “You didn’t have to slap me that hard. I was only trying to help.”

“You could’ve warned us BEFORE you even fall into the spring.” Lenore pointed out. The two then started to argue again. Tygra groaned and then looked at Panthro who had his hand out. The tiger prince growled in annoyance and then gave him two coins.

“Well, before you slap me, you could’ve let me explain what was happening, alright?!” Lion-O shouted with Cheetara trying to break up the argument.

“Guys, should we stay focused and ask what that sneaky animal is up to?” Cheetara asked the two as they both looked away from each other.

“Fine.”

“Let’s do that.” Lion-O said with Tygra grabbing the animal who was trying to escape from his grasp. Lion-O walked up to him and pulled his hood down with everyone gasping in shock. “A…”

“It can’t be.” Cheetara gasped.

“Another tiger?” The kids wondered as they both came up behind Lenore who looked at the white and black striped tiger.

“That’s impossible. I am the only tiger in all of Thundera.” Tygra thought as he took a few steps back.

“What? There are other tigers in Third Earth. Now, let go of me!” he shouted.

Tygra had a strong grip on him while he was trying to get out of his hold. Lion-O did thought his brother was the last of his kind. Well, one question is over with and done. He was also determined to find out of Lenore’s true bloodline she also carries the same symbol his father carried.

“And the question is, who are you, kid?” Panthro asked as he cracked his knuckles.

“I am named Bengali. I am just a normal traveller.” Bengali declared as his stomach grumbled and then fell down on the ground out of exhaustion and had not eaten anything. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

Lenore was cooking a soup in the pot and Lion-O smelt it, and it was the most delicious soup he had ever smelt. Lenore noticed he was looking at the soup. She frowned and turned away from him with a scowl.

“Come on! Are you still mad about what happened?” Lion-O asked. “Look, I didn’t look at your body alright. And I wasn’t certainly thinking of doing so.”

“Good. And you won’t get any soup.” Lenore said walking up to Bengali who had his leg tied up to the tree with the kids, Snarf and Hova watching over him. “Here. Have something to eat.”

Bengali looked at the bowl and looked away with his stomach rumbling. “No thanks.”

“You have to eat. You barely even take a step.” Lenore said trying to get him to eat. But nothing was working. Lion-O walked up to her and saw he was not going to eat the soup. He seen that Bengali has been travelling so far. Looked like he has been too places far away from Thundera. Also had quite a battle.

“You have been travelling some quite time. Where are you headed?” Lion-O asked.

“To Thundera. Seek for his Lordships help.” Bengali replied until he saw the Sword of Omens. “You’re the King? Oh, my apologies, sire! I have been coming and looking for you all over the land. And I never thought you would come across a human.” He bowed down respectfully while his stomach grumbles.

“You have been looking for my brother, why?” Tygra asked.

“Because the other Cats are seeking refuge in my village.” Bengali replied with everyone gasping in surprise with Lenore looking at Lion-O who was having a blink of hope in his eyes. Thinking he can save his people.

“No that’s why I was looking for you sire, and you, human girl.” Bengali said turning to Lenore.

“Her name is Lenore. She’s our hunter and scavenger. We met her with the rest of her people in a cave.” Lion-O explained of her part in the team.

“I see. I have heard hearings of a human roaming around my village just a few days ago. Visiting a cat. His family.” Bengali said.

That got Lenore’s attention and then asked. “By any chance that human’s name is Richard?”

“Yes! Yes! He is. How did you know him?” Bengali asked looking at Lenore and then took the bowl from her to eat the soup.

“He is my older brother.” Lenore replied.

“What? You two don’t look alike! I mean, are you positive? I am pretty sure he was a stubborn clan prince of his own people and never cared for his family.” Bengali cleared his throat and continued to eat his meal with Lenore frowning.

“He is my older brother. He did leave. But he did it to protect us. And he said he would have nothing to do with a Cat. Care to explain that?” Lenore asked with her icy blue eyes looked into his eyes.

“H-he, was injured during one of his travels and trying to save us from the lizards that Mumm-ra had sent to destroy. He was in an inn where a female cat had tended and stayed with him since then. He had been with us for quite some time.” Bengali putting his arms up and gulped. “Please don’t kill me.”

Lenore put her blade away as she walked away from the group leaving them confused. Lion-O and Tygra looked at each other, deciding on who’s going to talk to her. Lion-O doesn’t want to since they had a fight. The tiger sighed and went to talk to her knowing the two will argue again.

Lenore was skipping the rocks on the ocean wave on the shore with Tygra walking up to her and sat down next to her. “It must be tough to hear what your brother has been doing all these years.”

“It was. That’s why he stayed there.” Lenore sighed. “He just wanted freedom from the cave.”

Lenore and Tygra stayed quiet as they both realised, they both longed to find the rest of their family. Tygra wanting to find the rest of his tiger clan and many other tigers are lost in their way. As for Lenore, she wanted to find her father who had gone missing for many years. “He may be lucky, but he is lucky to have a sister like you.” Tygra smiled.

“And Lion-O is lucky to have you as a big brother.” Lenore smirked. Tygra scoffed but still smiled, he does think of Lion-O as his younger brother.

They stayed at the beach for the night with Bengali settled and Lion-O was wondering if he could take them to his village. To see the rest of their kind with Lenore coming with them. Lenore was sleeping beside Cheetara peacefully with Hova laying down next to her.

Tygra was on lookout with Lion-O as he noticed Bengali was staying awake during the night. The two brother’s looked at each other. “Hey, you should get some rest.” Tygra turned to Bengali.

“Hmm? I thought I was your prisoner?” Bengali thought as he rubbed his wrists. Lion-O can’t help but feel bad that he was cuffed all night long after travelling. Have nothing to eat or drink. He thought he was an ordinary cat.

“Tygra, I think we can give him a chance.” Lion-O said with Tygra and Bengali looking at him as if he was crazy. Thinking to free a rogue Cat who they barely knew less than a few hours. Even Lenore immediately gave him soup, without thinking that he could’ve turn on them and run away.

“Lion-O!” Tygra hissed, trying not to wake up the girls and Panthro.

“Tygra, Lenore always said, ‘if you see others needed help, then we need to stand up to others and help them when they needed it’. She has given others a second chance and give them a better path. I want to do the same when I become King.” Lion-O replied to him softly. Unbeknownst to him, Lenore was listening and was having this soft smile when she heard he did remembered what she had said to him years ago.

Tygra looked at Bengali and it was true that Lenore had said to them. He did want to see the rest of his kind. After hearing that the rest of the tigers were living with the other Cats in his village. He is a white tiger and he knows other tigers better than him.

“You thought you were the last one. You aren’t. There are other tigers in the village. All united with Lions, and many other species of Cats.” Bengali explained.

Both the two brothers wondered how the village had existed after the destruction. Lion-O did heard from Lenore that her brother explored all of Third Earth and may have encountered the village. “How did Lenore’s brother meet you and the villagers?” Tygra asked.

“Well, I was on a hunt. I was lost. And then I stumbled across the human, Richard. He was injured so I took him to the village with one of the medical helpers came. A female cat. She tended to him for a few days.” Bengali explained.

“Over the years, he often visits the village just because of her. They got married and have children if their own. And so, a human and a Cat lived peacefully. But Richard had to go to some places to save other cats that were captured by Mumm-ra.” Bengali continued. “One time, Richard almost never came back for in a week. I had volunteered to go and find him. with my most trusted weapon, I had to fight my battles against the Lizards that almost killed him.”

“What is it with Mumm-ra and humans? Eric never encountered him before but we all assumed he was captured by him.” Tygra said.

“Richard does have his father’s smarts.” Bengali said as he looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. “I did hear from him that his uncle had banned Cats and Humans from interacting, but I can see this can change everything. Uniting two species as one.”

“I sure do hope that Thundera can be integrated with other animals along with humans.” Lion-O hoped.

“Well, that was what Richard was hoping, but quickly abandoned that hope.” Bengali said to the two brothers.

Lenore frowned to now know that her brother had lost hope to uniting the humans and Cats together. She knew her brother had hated cats, but never knew he had fallen in love with a Cat. And having children! Why didn’t he mention it to her?

“Besides, he truly believe his sister would try and change her people’s ways.” Bengali said.

Lenore then got up from her spot with the boys looking at her. Tygra went up to her and looked at her face, seeing that she had already heard everything they had said. “You heard?”

“Enough.” Lenore replied as her hand went straight to her right shoulder where her scar is.

“Oh, sorry, your majesties. But I was just merely explaining what has happened to Richard.” Bengali apologised as he rubbed his wrist. Lion-O looked at the cuffs and walked towards him, deciding to take them off, much to the white tiger’s confusion.

“You are letting me go?” Bengali asked in confusion as he raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, and could take us to your village? We would like to see our people once more.” Lion-O said as turned to Lenore. “And I am sure, Lenore would want to see her brother again.”

“Oh, of course, of course, we shall leave first thing in the morning.” Bengali smiled.

(~)

Lion-O was tossing in his sleeping bag and was mumbling words underneath his breath. He grumbled and mumbled as he heard voices in his dream. He saw a light with flowers petals falling down with the sun shining brightly. Laughter can be heard, and it sounded like an angel. Sounded so soft and gentle.

He found himself in a field of white and pink irises. He looked around to find who was laughing in his dress and then saw a woman with long raven hair flowing in the wind. She was wearing a white and blue dress. Lion-O gasped and saw Lenore. _What is she doing here? Why is she here?_

Then he saw the sky had changed the colour to a crimson red and the landscape has changed. He took his eyes off from Lenore and then saw a young man who is a human. He looked like he is injured and was bleeding to death. He saw the young man was holding a sword in his hands and was leaping, heading out of the cave during a battle.

He grunted in effort as he killed countless humans until an arrow came shooting down on his shoulder. He didn’t scream or shout out in pain. He just looked up and saw a wounded Lenore holding her bow and arrow while breathing hard as she glared at the man who had slaughtered her people.

Lion-O stood in shock and wondered why he was seeing this. This has to be a dream! It has to be! Then the landscape had changed when fire surrounded him and saw Lenore was on the ground with tears rolling down her eyes. Her face was filled with bruises and cuts. Her cheeks were stained with tears and in her eyes, he could see hatred and sadness. She stood up and put pressure on her wound while walking up to the man who she had shot with an arrow. He was pinned on a tree truck with his deadly crimson red eyes stared down into her soul.

Lion-O watched Lenore standing up while dropping her bow and then she surprisingly hugged the man who nearly killed her and her people but there’s more to this story. He could feel all of the emotions she is feeling. This is a kind of darkness she has deep inside. He saw the young man was looking into her eyes with tears still flowing down her eyes.

The young King realised this maybe a fragment of her past during her times away from Thundera, but why he is seeing this? Why of all times, he is seeing this distant past of his childhood friend that was meant to be private? He heard the young man calling out to Lenore. She was succumbing to her wounds and fell down to the ground with blood coming out her wound. The young man was calling out to her as she fell down unconscious on the ground with blue petals falling down on Lenore.

Then the young king woke up in cold sweat and saw the sun has risen. He immediately looked at where Lenore was sleeping, and she was already up. He stood up while seeing the large scar on her back.

She turned around to see him fully awake. He looked like a had seen a ghost. “You alright? It’s like you seen a ghost or something.” Lenore caressed his face for the first time, and they looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments.

Lion-O remembered the tears she had shed for the man in his vision. She seemed to care for him very much. He wondered why that happened during her past. “Lion-O! Are you alright? You are in cold sweat.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” Lion-O replied softly as he held her hands in his. Lenore wasn’t convinced until everyone woke up with Bengali standing up from where he was standing. “Uh, we should get going.”

Lenore nodded slowly with Cheetara and the kids waking up. Tygra was already up with Panthro getting the Feliner ready and put their adventure to the oceans on hold to find their people. Until Snarf and Hova both ran inside the Feliner scared and horrified.

Everyone looked at each other confused until they felt the ground shaking below their feet with everyone losing their balance. Tygra held onto Cheetara with Lenore falling down on the ground and Lion-O catching her.

“What was that?” Bengali asked in bewilderment as he got his weapon in his hands.

Then the ocean waves were raging up to the shore. Then water tentacles appeared grabbing the kids from them. “Kit! Kat!” Tygra cried out to them until he heard Cheetara and Lion-O shouting out to the others with Lenore grabbing Lion-O’s hand tightly near to the water. Tygra saw Panthro was being pulled in the water as well. He grabbed his hand and was straining to get a good grip to hold him.

Tygra lost his grip on Panthro and was dragged into the water with Lion-O holding onto Lenore’s hands. Lenore gritted her teeth with Tygra helping her to get Lion-O to the shore. Cheetara was running towards Lenore and Tygra to help get Lion-O up to the shore then Bengali came to help until they all lost grip. “Lion-O! No!” Lenore cried out to him as the others watched in terror.


	7. Two Souls Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion-O, Tygra and Lenore journey down to the underwater Kingdom and had learnt the history of the Soul Stone and its power while Tygra wanted to find out more of his past and his family bloodline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter! Sorry if it took so long! i was busy doing my college projects this month and kept me busy! 
> 
> So, here you go, a new chapter for you all to read. I hope you all like it. Please comment, give feedback if you can! I would love to see what you really think.

The ThunderCats, Lenore and Bengali along with the kids looked in horror to see that Lion-O and Panthro were pulled into the water. Lenore was trembling from where she was standing, and Cheetara could tell from her fear of water. “What just happened?” Bengali asked.

“Something or _someone_ pulled them into the water. That’s what.” Tygra answered his question, still in shock. “We need to get them back.” He walked into the water with Cheetara grabbing his shoulder, stopping him abruptly.

“And swim down there? We all could barely hold our breath underwater.” Cheetara pointed out.

“Yeah, and some Cats don’t swim.” Bengali added.

“In my world. Cats are afraid of water.” Lenore said with Bengali looked at her in confusion. “I’ll explain later.”

“Well, we have to do something! My brother and our general is down there!” Tygra exclaimed. “We can’t stand around here and do nothing.” 

Lenore looked at Bengali who was holding his secret weapon under the covers. She raised an eyebrow and looked at his emblem on his forearm plate. “Are you a blacksmith?”

The couple turned Bengali who sweats nervously and panicked. “U-Uh, no.”

“Bengali.” Lenore growled, they don’t have much time to fool around and to lose time to save Lion-O and Panthro who are underwater.

“Alright! I am the village’s blacksmith. But I just started.” Bengali admitted with the girls looking at him surprised while Tygra had an idea.

“Could you make our ship to be suitable for underwater?” Tygra asked.

“I could try but that is beyond my limits.” Bengali replied unsure as he had shown his larger hammer in his hands with them gasping in awe, seeing its amazing craftmanship. “I shall try but I must warn you. It is branded with magic. I might get overboard with making changes with your vessel.”

“Make it count, because I don’t know how much long they can survive underwater.” Lenore said, worried about Lion-O and Panthro.

(~)

Down underwater, Lion-O and Panthro were struggling to breath until they both saw a light flickering and surrounded them. They both watched the light becoming more brightly and appeared some underwater creatures swimming towards them. Panthro saw they had tattoos all over their arms and face, they appeared to be the fisherman people.

Panthro and Lion-O both saw an underwater Kingdom inside a dome. It looked a breathtaking view seeing the Castle and the village under water with the reef around the dome serving as a gate to protect them from intruders. The King of the Underwater Kingdom swam towards them and saw the Sword of Omens.

They all looked at one another and let them inside a bubble where they can breathe properly. Lion-O coughed out of all the water from his mouth as well as Panthro. Lion-O looked at the underwater people. “Why did you take us here?”

“Hmm, the human is not here. Perhaps at the shore still.” The King said as he looked up the shore. He ordered his men to swim up the surface to capture Lenore.

“You stay away from her.” Lion-O growled with Panthro standing up in the bubble.

The King narrowed his eyes at them and then looked at his soldiers, nodded, giving them consent as they all swam in a light of speed to retrieve Lenore. “No! You stay away from her!” Panthro shouted as he bared his teeth at the King.

“She’ll be a good use to us once she comes to our Kingdom.” The King said as swam away from them and ordered the guards to take them to his castle.

On the surface, Lenore was looking at the water in front of her and took a few steps forward, trying to feel out of her fear of water. She was breathing too hard and stepped back into the beach again. “It’s okay. It’s just water, Len. Just water.” Lenore whispered, encouraging herself to overcome her fear.

Tygra had all of their items out of the Feliner and watched as Bengali was looking at every detail of their ship and then took out his hammer and then raised it above him as he slammed his hammer onto the Feliner as he forging magic appeared in front of Tygra, Cheetara and the kids with Lenore watching from the distance.

Then she sensed something in the forest and narrowed her eyes to get a better look. She couldn’t see anything clearly until the water splashed and she saw fishermen people had surrounded the ThunderCats. Lenore already got her bow and arrow ready to shoot.

“Lenore!” Cheetara called out to her friend but was stopped by a female fisherwoman. They fought off with her running off to fight off the soldiers. Lenore shot an arrow net to capture some of them with Tygra coming to her side and punched on in the face with Bengali joining in the fight with his hammer pounded on the ground with a thunder and strike at the water with Lenore pulled Tygra away from the water and grabbed her crossbow.

Lenore and Tygra both looked and Bengali who had the hammer his hands, swinging around. “Bengali, watch over the Feliner, Cheetara secure the area now! Lenore, you and me, fight off those fishermen out of the beach.” Tygra ordered.

Lenore gritted her teeth as she bent down to get her arrows out and grabbed one with explosive. She threw it quickly while nocking another arrow on her crossbow and shot one fisherman down in a net. She turned to Tygra whose gun blaster had run out. She offered her crossbow.

“Just don’t break it.” Lenore said, before running off to fight the fishermen hand to hand, taking down two fishermen down with ease until she was caught in a net being dragged into the water.

“Lenore!” Tygra cried out to her, grabbing her hands. She reached out for a secret dagger in her boot and cut out the net to set her free. Once she did, she was already in the water.

She opened her eyes and saw more fishermen and down below, Lion-O and Panthro were fighting against them. Lenore felt tentacles around her legs and arms. She muffled shouted under the water until she opened her palm with a light engulfed, scaring the fishermen away from them.

Lion-O swam towards Lenore and grabbed her, taking her to the shore. They both gasped as reached to the surface with Tygra helping Lenore out away from the water and Panthro ran towards the beach. “Let’s not get down there, ever again!” Panthro exclaimed in fear, shivering from the coldness of the ocean water.

Lenore coughed and looked down at her palm, seeing a symbol had faded. She always wondered why she was able to do that. She felt a hand on her back seeing Lion-O was concerned about her. After all, she has a fear of water and was shaking in fear.

“You alright?” Lion-O asked in concern, caressing her cheek softly, getting her hair out of the way.

“Yes, yes, I am alright. Maybe?” Lenore replied as she breathed out slowly.

“Uh, weren’t they just giving up?” Bengali asked, pointing at the water where their enemy stood. 

Lion-O stood on his feet, glaring at the fishermen while Lenore grabbing her bow and her remaining arrow, ready to shoot if they are going to pursue and continue in taking them down. “You human girl! You are coming with us!” said the leader of the guards.

“You are not going to get her.” Cheetara snarled, standing next to Lenore to protect her.

“Mumm-ra needs this human girl. If you are willing to let her go, we’ll leave you in peace.”

“Not going to happen.” Lion-O growled, gripping onto his sword.

They all looked at one another until Lenore noticed something on their heads. She raised an eyebrow and then switched her arrow with something different. Then she shot her arrow at one of them on the arm as the electricity flowed out and got the chip that was on their necks deactivated. They all fell down on the water with their bodies flowing away.

“What?” Cheetara looked at them in confusion.

“I think those what are controlling them.” Lenore said, putting her bow back in place on her holster.

“What are we going to do with them?” Kit asked with everyone looking at each other, wondering what to do with the fishermen people.

They left Lenore to take care of the technology has been a time saver, she has more knowledge than Lion-O and Panthro. She has been carefully taken off the chips off of their necks. “You think Mumm-ra had gotten to them first. Just to get to me?” Lenore asked the group.

“That may be the case.” Cheetara agreed with her.

“Still we don’t have the right transportation to get underwater.” Tygra pointed out as he looked at their ship where the kids were sitting on. “Besides that Bengali has the ability to forge it into a new ship. One able to go deep underwater.”

“Whoa, whoa, that’ll take years of practice.” Bengali reminded them. “And who says I am teaming up with you?”

“Uh, since you helped us?” Lenore asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She was looking at the chips and saw it was similar to her father’s creations. She frowned, doesn’t want to think that her father was actually helping Mumm-ra to hurt these innocent living beings. Especially the ThunderCats.

“Anything?” Lion-O asked her.

Lenore turned to the King and sighed. “Well, the technology’s definitely integrated with human tech. Mumm-ra must’ve got a human in his side.”

“So, a human working with him. Now that’s the bad sign.” Lion-O said, crossing his arms. “Do you have any idea who might have shown jealousy in your clan?”

“No. Not even going against my father or my uncle.” Lenore shook her head while letting Lion-O see the chips. “We would’ve kicked them out when we have the chance. My uncle would have been very furious.”

“And Mumm-ra had seen your clan when Father had retreated. He must’ve caught a human by then.” Tygra suggested.

“If a human were captured, the hunters would’ve notified us.” Lenore pointed out.

“Even so, we need to think hypothetically, if Mumm-ra has a human, we’d be facing and fighting against a human and it will cause even more a larger rift between the two races.” Cheetara added.

“And humans would even hate Cats more.” Lenore added. “My uncle would ban contact between the two races.”

“And we don’t want another war.” Tygra said. “We had seen so much war.”

Lenore nodded in agreement and looked at their ‘prisoners’ and they all came to. They were waking up with Lion-O walking towards them and kneeled down to their level. “What? W-where are we?”

“You have been controlled.” Lion-O explained and shown them the chips. “By these chips that were on your neck. It’s advanced tech. Courtesy of Mumm-ra.”

“What? We are not allied with Mumm-ra! He is a monster!” said of the fishermen guards.

“We know. And I managed to get them off of you all. You were all trying to capture me and deliver me to Mumm-ra.” Lenore stood next to Lion-O with her arms crossed.

The fishermen all looked over at Lenore and one of them spoke. “You are the one Mumm-ra is after. That monster wants to do something with you.”

“I have heard.” Lenore sighed heavily. “That’s why I am here with the ThunderCats. To take down Mumm-ra. And we also suspect you may have the Stone we are looking for.”

“The Stone has not been touched by anyone in centuries. We have always waited for our King to retrieve it.”

Tygra, Lenore and Lion-O all looked at each other and then Bengali came up behind Lenore. “Uh, that’s great information. So, how are we all going go down there? In your underwater kingdom?”

“You may release us and then we can take you there. Without any trouble.” Said the General.

“That would be great. Thank you.” Cheetara smiled softly and turned to her friends and mate. “Guys, I think I could stay here with the kids, Panthro and Bengali. We’ll gather some other items we could find.”

“Wait…. I am actually going down there with you guys?” Lenore asked in disbelief, looking at the Cats.

“Well, if you want, I can keep you company, girl.” Bengali winked at her with Lion-O frowning at how he was flirting with his childhood best friend. Tygra nudged him on the shoulder with a grin with him growling softly and heard a whack on the head.

“Don’t flirt with me.” Lenore gritted her teeth in anger.

“So, it’s settled, me, Len and Tygra will go down there with the fisherman. Cheetara, make sure the kids are behaving and Panthro, get our ship ready.” Lion-O ordered.

“You got it. And uh, are we not going to talk about that light underwater? What we just saw?” Panthro asked, whispering to Lion-O.

The King looked over at Lenore who was getting her crossbow that was washing up the shore. They saw the bright light, coming from the palm of her hand. They were curious how she somehow have powers or so they thought. She’s human and doesn’t have much connection with magic.

“We’ll talk about this when the time is right.” Lion-O replied softly and Panthro nodded. Lion-O walked towards Lenore who got her crossbow. She was muttering something underneath her breath. She even walked away from the water quickly. “Hey, uh, I know you are afraid of water, but we could use your knowledge to get those chips off of their necks if there are more.”

Lenore took off her hair tie and her long raven hair flowed down past her waist. “Alright. I shall do that.” Lenore smiled with Hova coming towards her and sat on the boulder behind her and started braiding her hair.

“Great. Are you alright? You did swallow a lot of salt water.” Lion-O asked in concern touching her hand and saw a bracelet on her wrist.

“Uh, yes, I am fine. I am great. I will drink some healing potion from my bag.” Lenore smiled, taking her hand away from him, hiding her bracelet from him. “Just let me get my bow and arrow.”

Lion-O nodded as they all felt the ground shaking and the water flowed up to the shore. They all looked behind and saw a bigger ship than a Feliner. It resembled as a fish. Lion-O was amazed by their technology and was smiling brightly with the kids looking at it in awe. “Whoa!”

Even herself, Lenore was impressed by the structure. “Hmph, I could do better.” Panthro scoffed.

“Yeah, right. As for me, I still do hate technology.” Lenore crossed her arms.

“Oh, I don’t know, Len. I think this is way better than yours.” Lion-O smirked at the young woman.

“You just can’t let it go, your majesty?” Lenore asked with a grin with the young King shook his head in amusement. Lenore sighed softly and turned to Panthro who encouraged her to go with them.

“We fishermen people sought out to protect the Stone from Mumm-ra. And the Stone has been hidden safely away from Mumm-ra. We had sent a few guards to hide it and protect it until the crisis is over.”

“Great, we can borrow your Stone and then we can help each other to defeat him. You can be apart of our rebellion.” Lion-O offered.

“I believe you will have to ask our King Soren.” Said one of the guards as they walked past the two cats and Lenore. She looked out of the window and was shaking a little because she was under water and her fear wasn’t helping her to calm down.

She gulped softly until they landed in the hangers much to her relief. But she was still a bit anxious seeing they are a few feet down below. “Welcome to the Castle, King Soren will be in the throne room to discuss matters with you.”

“And uh, where are the female fish people?” Tygra asked seeing motherless children in the Castle. The Castle was easy for them to breathe inside and be able to talk to them. Lenore felt sorry for the motherless children and saw their fathers were comforting them in anyway they all can.

“Some were captured by Mumm-ra. As for the other older children, taken to be slaves with their mothers.” Replied the General.

The three childhood friends all knew what’s like, to have a father’s love and losing a mother early in their childhood. Lenore and Lion-O both never knew what their mothers are like. Tygra doesn’t know his real mother but was raised by Lion-O’s mother. He knew a mother’s love growing up until she gave birth to his adopted brother.

Lenore had to grow up fast to become a mother figure to her siblings. She knew it was going to be hard, but she stuck by with her aunts to help raise them and be better people for their clan. For their family. And she is hiding a few things from her two childhood friends.

“Mumm-ra of course, fears pure magic. And that will be the advantage. As for your human girl who had such spiritual powers.”

“I do not have any spiritual abilities, I’m fully human by birth.” Lenore pointed out.

“Then what was that light shone bright from your palm?” The fisherman general asked.

“What light?” Tygra asked in confusion.

“Underwater, you released a pure light fighting them off.” Lion-O reminded her. Lenore was still confused, and she did remember seeing a symbol on her palm. It looked ancient and Thunderian to her. She couldn’t understand what it meant.

“I-I guess I did that, but I didn’t know I had that kind of power.” Lenore admitted softly, looking down at her hand.

“Well, we can help you find your answers. In the meantime, please, wait here until we summon King Soren to the throne room.” The general took them in the throne room to wait. Lenore looked around the area, seeing golden pillars on each side while seeing tapestry of the fishermen people.

“This is our second fishermen people we had encountered. They could be great allies to defeating Mumm-ra.” Tygra said, looking at the history mural on the wall. “Look, they even fought him years ago.”

“And they are protecting the Stone in that Tower.” Lenore pointed where the Stone is. Lion-O stood by her side and saw many other Towers underwater. He looked around seeing they had secured the Stone after being attacked.

“Looks, like we have to persuade the King to let us borrow it.” Lion-O said, looking at the presumed King that was coming towards the main tower where they all are waiting. Tygra looked at the tapestry and saw a young woman in the centre with the diamond in her hands. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“That’s the Crystal Priestess.” King Soren appeared. “She was the saviour of our Stone that you ThunderCats seek.”

“We never heard of her.” Lion-O said with Tygra nodding in agreement as they both never heard of her.

“But I have. She died long time ago, died saving her people and the ThunderCats.” Lenore said, telling the boys and Lenore of the old tale.

“Yes, she was Leo’s first love.” King Soren nodded.

“Wait, a Cat fell in love with a human? That has already been done years ago?” Lion-O asked in disbelief. “But when I first came into Leo’s body, there was no mention of her from Mumm-ra or any other animals.”

“Hmm, perhaps, Mumm-ra did erase their memories as well to hide what has happened.” King Soren hummed.

“This is why Uncle Travis told us that a love between Cat and human is doomed. That’s why he banned any contact with you after we got separated.” Lenore explained softly.

“And that’s why you never came back.” Tygra said, looking at his brother.

“He never mentioned it nor Jaga.” Lion-O pointed out. “Father explained only half of the truth to us after you left.”

“And I do sense the same magic in you, Clan Princess Lenore.” King Soren said with his voice sounded like soothing like silk. He walked down the stairs towards the three friends. “Also, what do you all see on that tapestry?”

Lion-O looked at the tapestry of the woman who held the Stone in her hands. He tilted his head a few times while Tygra’s eyes widened slowly. “She…. Looked a bit like you… Len-Lenore.”

“What? That’s impossible. There is no way I would be a reincarnation.” Lenore said, crossing her arms. “I don’t believe in magic either.”

“Yeah, that what’s makes you stubborn.” Lion-O stated with her nudging him on his arm with a frown.

“Hey, I have my own beliefs thank you very much.” Lenore stated, looking up at the King.

“But still, she looked different.” Tygra pointed out.

“In appearance, yes, but the spirit never changes.” King Soren said walking up to the three. “Her spirit lives in you, Lenore. I can sense it. We all can sense it. We fish people are fully connected to the sources of magic that surrounds us.”

“So you’re saying that our friend here can actually do something with the Stone?” Lion-O asked. “With magic?”

“If she is going to be trained yes.” King Soren nodded, going back to sit on his throne.

“All we know she only died and fell in love with Leo, what happened before all of that?” Lenore asked in curiosity with the King stroking his chin and sighed softly.

“It all happened when Mumm-ra was hunting the other stones and he had found something or rather someone. A celestial, a human.” King Soren explained.

(~)

_Leo was looking over the charts of the planet they had landed. “These readings…incredible.”_

_“Yes, indeed. Now, study this energy source during your stay. And then once the journey and the study is complete, come back to us.” Mumm-ra said to his loyal companion._

_“Yes, my lord.” Leo bowed and began his journey to the planet his lord and master had asked him to study. He was looking for the energy source they might suspect it must be the Stone they were looking for. He was walking along the path from his ship and saw the clean and clear lake. He could drink some water while he was at it until he saw a reflection from the lake. He cautiously drank the water until he grabbed a gun from his holster and found himself with a staff pointed at his neck._

_His blue eyes met with black onyx eyes with long raven hair braided past the waist. He saw it was a woman. A village settler. “I mean no harm. See I am just getting water.” Leo said calmly with the woman in front of him taking off the mask with his breath being taken away by her beauty. He also saw a blue stone shining that caught his eye. He also saw she had no fur, claws nor fangs._

_“What are you?” Leo asked._

_“I am a human. Now, tell me who are you?” The woman demanded._

_“I am Leo. Just a humble soldier.” Leo replied, putting his arms up, showing signs of surrender. “And… uh…. Who are you?”_

_“I do not have a name.” The woman replied setting her staff down, stepping away from him._

_Leo looked at her in confusion and looked around the forest. He turned to her and saw smoke coming out in the air, seeing a house in front of him. “You live here? All alone?”_

_“Yes, for centuries.”_

_“Centuries? How…. How old are you?” Leo asked incredulously._

_“10,000 years.” The young woman replied as she sat down on the boulder. “I am a mere protector of this Stone. No one is allowed to have it or take it from me. It is called a Spirit Stone.”_

_Leo had found what he was after, but he was too study the planet and its resources. “You have been alone all this time? Family?”_

_“No. They had died long time ago. I am a mere priestess who was asked to purify this Stone. This is the only way to protect it from evil. I shall not give it into the hands of a loyal servant of Mumm-ra, Lion.” The woman glared at Leo, grabbing a bow and arrow to point it at him._

_“Wait! He doesn’t know if I had made contact with the Stone yet and I was just here to study. The energy source here and see if they could help me with my journey. I assure you.” Leo assured her._

(~)

Lenore, Lion-O and Tygra were seated on cushions for them to sit on while listening to the King telling the story. “So, Leo was ordered to stay in that planet just to get resources?” Tygra asked. “Here I thought humans all lived together.”

“Unless it is an alternate reality.” Lenore pointed out. “Mumm-ra has been searching it through space and time for many years and I believe he had went to an alternate planet where humans can be rarely be found.”

“Hmm, your theory may be correct.” King Soren nodded.

“So after their first meeting, what had happened to the two of them?” Lion-O asked. King Soren frowned and looked at the tapestry with sadden eyes with Lenore suddenly feeling the sorrow, the anger he had felt inside of him.

“Something had happened between them, didn’t it?” Lenore asked.

“As you said, earlier, their love was doomed, ended the Priestess life in horror in front of Leo’s eyes. he may serve Mumm-ra, but he still has this anger and hate inside of him. Reluctant in leading a rebellion suggested by Panthera.” King Soren replied as he continued his story. 

(~)

_The woman that Leo had met had offered him a place to stay. But he was a few yards away from her enormous house on the cliff edge. He at least respected her wishes and he continued with his research during his stay. He also had offered to name her Lake. After the lake she owns in her land. All he could see was loneliness and silence. She was a lonely priestess who bears the power from the Stone._

_Leo was checking over the readings for food and water. Enough supplies for his lord and master. He heard footsteps walking past by and saw Lake walking up the mountain. She’d always go up to the mountains to pray and play her flute to calm herself down. As he hates to admit, he does love the sound of the song she had played._

_He walked up to the mountain and saw a shrine that stood tall behind her while playing her flute. She opened her eyes and smiled a bit. “So you do like my tune.”_

_“I didn’t say it out loud.” Leo smiled putting down his equipment aside._

_“But you are thinking it.” Lake smirked putting her flute away. “Have you recovered anything for your lord and master?”_

_“Not yet. But I did scanned the area and beyond that mountain, there is a mass energy up there.” Leo replied, showing her his technology. “I know you aren’t fond of technology but this could tell where the mass energies are and the location so I can immediately find it easier.”_

_“Hmm, interesting.” Lake commented softly. “But I wouldn’t go in that direction, Leo. It is far too dangerous.”_

_“It won’t be dangerous if you come along.” Leo said as she looked back at him with a slight glare._

_“As I said, it is dangerous for a mere Cat to cross the forbidden ruins on that mountains. It is filled with death and destruction. That was the home to my people. Until the great evil had murdered by family, my people and my dear beloved.” Lake said sternly, narrowing her eyes before she turned to go back to her temple._

_Leo frowned and got an immediate message from his lord. “Leo, report?”_

_“The girl had offered me a place to stay yet once let me go beyond the area to find the source.” Leo replied short, looking back at Lake who was grabbing a basket and left for the other part of the temple._

_“But I could try and persuade her.” Leo said._

_“Great idea, Leo, please, take your time while we do our tasks here. Until we talk again.” Mumm-ra signed off from the transmission. He walked back down to the temple and then stopped in his tracks seeing a wide tapestry on the wall in a workshop. It looked like she had forged a blacksmith workplace for herself._

_“I see you had found this piece my husband had made years ago.” Lake appeared behind him, scaring him. Leo turned around to see her standing at the doorway. “Close the door after you finish gawking at it.”_

(~)

The ThunderCats were placed in a room after the leader had told them half of the story of how Leo came upon the Stone and encountered Lake who was a sole keeper and protector of the Stone. She never hear of her from her family or anyone else. This was all new to Lenore.

Lion-O and Tygra both looked out of the window seeing all of the fishermen people swimming underwater. “It’s ironic really, you are the reincarnation of the All Mighty Priestess who controls water and you are afraid of water.” Tygra chuckled with Lenore growling in annoyance.

“And here I forgotten how truly annoying you are.” Lenore glared at Tygra who smirked and shrugged and sat on a chair. “Well, we know the only half of the story and I never knew Leo’s first love was actually a human.”

“And she somehow died protecting the Stone. And maybe Leo took it to protect her from Mumm-ra?” Lion-O suggested.

“Or maybe Leo just used her and had fake emotions for Lake just to get to the Stone.” Tygra added, with that suggestion made Lenore think about her connects with the Cats. Long ago, her uncle had made a law that looking for a romantic relationship with a Cat is strictly forbidden.

“Maybe that’s why my uncle had made us to never have contact with you after all these years.” Lenore suggested while sitting down on the chair next to Tygra. “Preventing a repeat in history with Cats and Humans.”

“We also need to know the whole story.” Lion-O said to his brother and friend. And as well as finding out the history how Cats and humans came to be together long ago. And how things had changed from there and when he first met Lenore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, so more interesting stuff is happening! 
> 
> There will be more moments between Lion-O and Lenore as close friends. And as for Tygra, he'll find out more of his family. Stay tuned for more!


	8. Two Souls Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering a new story of Leo’s past, Lenore had agreed to travel to the past to find a solution in how to get to the Soul Stone and try to find a way to defeat him with Lion-O accompanying her.

Lenore was looking at the mural in the room and looked at the priestess. She highly doubt she can control this new found power she has inside. All of her life she wasn’t aware she has these abilities. She narrowed her eyes and looked at her palm, remembering how the light appeared.

She looked over at Lion-O looking at the Book of Omens. He was focused on finding the Stone and it is heavily guarded by fishermen. There was no way, they are going to get pass them and they must convince the King to let them borrow it to defeat Mumm-ra.

However, her mission was to find her father. And bring him back home while promising her siblings that they’ll go back to their Earth. Possibly leaving Lion-O and Tygra behind. She has bene having mixed feelings on how she’ll tell them the actual truth of her going home.

“Hey, Lenore, you alright? You are not afraid to go near the window?” Tygra smirked while yelping in pain, she was pinching his ear hard.

“I am not! I am just in deep thought about something, jerk!” Lenore exclaimed, letting him go. “So, what’s our next move?”

“I am not sure. We just wait for now.” Lion-O replied from his spot.

Lenore frowned and then glanced at the doors. She walked towards them and placed her ear on the door to hear if she someone’s at the door. Tygra sighed softly. “Len, they are guards outside of this room.”

“You think?” Lenore asked sarcastically as she opened the door seeing no one was guarding them. Both men stood up on their feet and saw Lenore was walking out of the room, but Lion-O pulled her back in.

“What?”

“We cannot do this. We just need to wait until he comes back.” Lion-O hissed.

“And then what? Let Mumm-ra attack them and get to the stone? No way.” Lenore said determinedly as she crossed her arms. “Besides, these people had lost all of the female and children. They need our help.”

“I know but I don’t want to cause another misunderstanding with the fishermen. Not like the last time.” Lion-O said with Tygra nodding in agreement.

“Well, I wasn’t there, I was in the Cave when that happened. Besides, if somebody do need help, I immediately help them.” Lenore argued. “I cannot just leave these people to suffer.”

Lion-O sighed seeing she is more stubborn and courageous than before. He looked at her determined expression etched on her face. She was willing to help them even though they don’t even know them well.

“Besides, you need every ally you need right? Consider this as a test to see that you can trust me.” Lenore added gently as her expression softened.

“You know, she’s right. That is the main reason why she is here with us in the first place.” Tygra agreed with Lenore.

“Alright, but we need to find the king first. We can split up.” Lion-O said to the two as they both nodded.

“Maybe it is a good idea if the two of you stick together, since Mumm-ra is after Lenore here.” Tygra suggested as he walked away from the two. Leaving them completely on their own. Lenore huffed and walked on with Lion-O sighing, thinking it would be a bad idea already. Since all they do is argue, bicker and some days they are nice to each other.

Lenore stopped in her tracks seeing there are guards coming their way. She grabbed Lion-O and hid themselves in between the pillars behind the curtains. They both stayed quiet, hearing the conversation between the two guards.

“Two Cats and a human? Wow, history is sure repeating itself, huh? But didn’t the King of Thundera made that law that humans aren’t allowed for them to be together?”

“No. I think that was the human leader.”

Lenore scowled along with Lion-O growled softly hearing the guards were bad-mouthing his own father as well as Lenore’s human ways. He held onto his sword tightly and his nose was filled with lavender scent from Lenore’s hair.

He looked down at her and looked away with small blush on his cheeks. Their bodies were pressed together and felt her tiny hands on his chest which she retracted from him. Luckily she didn’t feel how strong his heartbeat was. “Sorry.” Lenore apologised softly as she impatiently waited for the guards to go and walk away.

“They are taking so long.” Lion-O whispered and then watched Lenore grabbing her small crossbow. “How many do you have?”

“Hmm, about 3. Why? You want to do nothing, or you want to do something to make them fall asleep?” Lenore asked him matter-in-fact.

Lion-O sighed sharply as he nodded, letting her take the shot and shot her two arrows at the two guards. They both got out of the small space between the pillars behind pillars. They both struggled to get out. “How about you get out first?”

“With pleasure.” Lenore grunted as she finally got out with Lion-O having more room to get out. He huffed watched her getting the bodies into a small room and placed them to look like they were sleeping.

“Now let’s go.” Lenore grinned.

“Do you always do this on Earth?” Lion-O asked her.

“Hmm, only when you think it is necessary.” Lenore replied as the walked towards the tall doors with Lion-O opening them seeing more ships in the hangars. “Whoa.”

“Yeah, it looks amazing. But they do not look like battle ships.” Lion-O said as he looked around the hangar bay. “And something about these fishermen, they are completely unknown to the surface world.”

“Yeah. Look at these. Marks. There has been a fight here before.” Lenore said kneeling down on the floor.

Lion-O looked over her shoulder seeing the marks on the floor. “Looks like one of Mumm-ra generals.”

“Maybe. Although, I never met the generals.” Lenore said standing up on her feet. “How vicious are they?” 

“Well, Slithe, Grune and Vultaire are all dangerous and twice our size.” Lion-O explained. “Grune is the traitorous Cat that betrayed my father and us. He was either killed or stranded in another dimension. Slithe is like a lizard and can really kill you with no mercy.”

“So huge, vicious and pitiful. Huh, got it.” Lenore said as she put her hands on her hips.

“There is also Addicus and Kayner.” Lion-O said as he narrowed his eyes darkly. “And Pumyra.”

Lenore frowned sadly knowing he was betrayed by her. She looked away from him and then tried to put a hand on his shoulder but couldn’t. She tried to speak up, but she was knocked down by Tygra’s body onto the floor with Lion-O calling out to her.

“Oh look at that, Lion-O has found a replacement. And she looks pretty.” Addicus taunted the King.

He bared his fangs and looked back at Lenore who was holding Tygra in her arms. She growled at them and got out her crossbow, pointing it at the gorilla. “Also feisty. I like feisty girls.” Kayner cackled.

“I say be careful with that girl. Mumm-ra needs her alive.” Pumyra appeared in her new outfit with a smirk on her face.

“Save your breath, I am not going anywhere with you, traitor.” Lenore spatted standing up on her feet and guarded Tygra with a fierce expression while Pumyra glared at her.

Then the fishermen people came with weapons in hand, standing by Lion-O’s side. He drew his sword out and gauntlet out as it manifested an armour plate only on his arm. Much to Lenore’s surprise.

“Get the girl.” Pumyra ordered while seeing an arrow flying past by with Lenore and the fishermen people charging in attacking the generals while Lenore jumped over Kayner and grabbed his ears while he shouted in pain as she jumped off of him and swung a kick at Pumyra.

“You got moves, human.” Pumyra smirked as she pulled an arm back to punch her while she ducked and twisted her arm, throwing her over her shoulder.

“I got more coming.” Lenore said while she flipped with Pumyra shooting at her with a small pebble and she ran around while seeing Lion-O was fighting against Addicus.

“She sure does look like she’s worth a few coins. Let’s see what we could do with her.” Addicus cackled with Lion-O seeing him licking his lips, angering him as he swung his sword at him.

Tygra groaned seeing the fight has broken out and grabbed his whip to save Lenore from Kayner. He grabbed her by her hand and disappeared with her to hide behind one of the ships. “Tygra. Geez, you need to heal up. Here. Take a pill. It will help you.” Lenore said trying to help him.

“Thanks. Look out!” Tygra cried out as he held her again and disappeared again. Angering Slithe. With having not much energy, he was worn out to teleport and Lenore looked at Pumyra who was charging at her and saw Lion-O shielding her and punched her on the stomach. Lenore got up and kicked her in the face and swung another kick on her stomach.

She gritted her teeth seeing that they were outnumbered. She looked around to find another way to try lower the numbers. She saw a panel that opens the hangars with water coming in and out. She sighed softly, grabbing her bow and arrow.

“Guys, when I shoot my arrow, I need you to take a deep, deep breathe.” Lenore said to the brothers as they both nodded. Lenore grabbed an arrow and knelt down.

“There is nowhere to run, give it up. You are outnumbered.” Pumyra growled at her.

“You really do think so?” Lenore shot her arrow as it flew straight to the panel and heard the alarms blaring with the lights turned red. Water appeared washing everything away with Lenore, Lion-O and Tygra caught in a wave and was being pulled in the current along with Mumm-ra’s men and Pumyra.

Luckily, Lenore managed to place an anchor for her to grab hold of Lion-O and Tygra. She was tied up to a rope that was attached to the anchor. She raised her crossbow and shot the panel again to close the doors and have the water out of the hangar bay.

Once the water was gone, everyone coughed, getting the water out while King Soren arrived with his men and guards helping them while Lion-O went over to Lenore’s side. “You are really one of the craziest woman I have ever met.” He panted heavily while he ran his hand through his hair. “But thank you.”

Lenore chuckled and twisted her long raven hair. “You’re welcome. It’s a good thing you have a human by your side.”

“I am relieved to see that you have survived the attack from Mumm-ra’s men. And one of you may need medical attention. Please, I can give new clean clothes to wear.”

(~)

Tygra was fully healed by Lenore’s medicine and was changed in fresh clothes along with Lion-O who wore a darker shade of blue with new armour plates on his arm and had a new pair of pants. “Well, I went to the Stone chamber when it happened. They didn’t get it. But they were more interested in Lenore.” Tygra explained to him.

“It is more dangerous to let her go on her own. It’s bad enough Pumyra really now hates her and wants her dead.” Lion-O sighed and heard the doors opening seeing Lenore in much more revealing clothes. She had a black leggings with a cloth wrapped around her waist and had a blue ocean top with fingerless arm gloves. She had her hair in a braid that goes past her waist.

To her it feels tight and it hugs her smooth curves. “Ugh, so this is Thunderian clothes. I can…. I need to get used to it.” Lenore groaned in annoyance.

“Don’t be such a baby. You’ll be in your own clothes after we deal with this people.” Tygra said to her.

“And here is your crossbow. It broke during the fight. Sorry.” Lion-O gave back her crossbow.

“Aw man, Aunt Minnie is so gonna kill me.” Lenore groaned, looking at the broken strong and handle.

“You can…. You know what? Never mind.” Tygra said hearing the doors opening seeing King Soren with a smile.

“Well, looks like these good change of clothes are fitting fine. And I am sure you wanted to borrow our Stone to defeat the dark spirit Mumm-ra.” King Soren said to the King.

“Yes, we need it, and we can offer you to fight alongside us. To fight Mumm-ra together and get your people back.” Lion-O said determinedly.

“Consider it done.” King Soren smiled as they shook hands together.

“Is it alright if I ask? What happened to Leo and Lake? I mean, after that?” Lenore wondered as she at down next to Tygra.

“Ahh, well. Leo and Lake had begun to have feelings for one another, but eventually led to a disaster when she had fallen ill.” King Soren said as he twirled the water with his hand, catching Lenore’s attention, seeing such graceful form.

“One day, Leo sought out to find resources until one of Lake’s spirits had informed him that she has gotten ill.” King Soren continued the story.

_Leo walked around the valley while collecting more leaves as herbs until a water spirit had informed him that something has happened with Lake. He immediately ran over to the main temple, seeing Lake on the floor, her hand was gripping on her chest, tugging in her clothes._

_“Lake, I’m here. What can I do to help?” Leo asked her._

_“No! Leave me alone!” Lake shouted at him. Leo was left speechless at her outburst and watched her stumble, leaning on the wall as support. She dragged herself to her room at the end of the hall and then she fell down, losing her footing until Leo came and helped her. He carried her to her room and had bought some herbs out to make medicine for her._

_Leo had stayed by her side at all times, making sure she doesn’t do anything to harm herself. He even looked at the shrine where he saw Lake had put the Stone. He knew the Stone may be a good use of healing her illness. But she refused to take it. She has been bed ridden since he had found her collapsed on the floor. He stayed with her in case she needed anything._

_“You worry about yourself.” Lake said to him in a soft voice._

_“No, your health is far more important right now.” Leo said, placing a cloth on her head._

_Lake narrowed her eyes at him, seeing a complete change in his own task. Seeing that he focuses on looking after her than doing his own tasks for his lord and master. She sighed softly and then placed her hand on his forearm. “Just focus on your tasks for your Lord Mumm-ra. I will only slow you down.”_

_“No. I am not going to do that.” Leo shook his head, as he helped her up and let her drink her water with her medicine. “You need medical attention and you’re lucky that I came here. Now, please rest while I find more herbs that are more effective.”_

(~)

“Their feelings grew stronger each passing day. Their feelings had blossomed into deep understanding and love.” King Soren said to the three friends. “Lake tried to forget these feelings to focus on her long-life mission, but her feelings got the best of her. She instead vowed to stay by his side.”

“Leo actually cared about a human woman who was a protector of the Soul Stone. I never knew how much their love may have affected him.” Lenore said quietly as she looked down at her bracelet.

(~)

_Leo held Lake in his arms, she was breathing heavily as her sickness had taken a worse turn and felt her temperature was rising high. “Lake…please… you need to take the medicine while I look for another.”_

_“No…. I must accept my fate.” Lake gasped softly while Leo gently grabbed a strand of her hair and smelt her sweet aroma from her long hair._

_“I will try and find medicine for you to heal up quickly so we can live our lives together, just you and me.” Leo said softly holding her tightly in his arms while his free hand held her soft and cold hands._

_All these months of being together had made their feelings towards each other were getting stronger everyday. It made Leo forget his true missions and wished to stay by her side. To live their lives together as ordinary people._

_Leo had looked after her and sometimes wishes she’d take the Stone to heal herself. She refused, wanting to see this through the end. She wanted to make sure she’d die a peaceful death with her love by her side. She smiled contently in Leo’s arms as they both looked up the starry night skies._

(~)

“The Stone is of healing? Never heard that before.” Tygra said as he crossed his arms.

“It is a Stone of Healing. Lake had made sure it stays purified forever until Mumm-ra had come and used it for great evil. Leo had to protect her with his life on the line until she had begged him to spare his life.” King Soren explained to the group.

“You say Leo’s life was on the line, you mean he died?” Lion-O asked him.

“Mumm-ra had threatened to end his life and kill Lake in front of him. But he ultimately didn’t kill Leo as promised. It was a cruel thing to do and all I know that their story ended there.” King Soren replied with Lenore looking at the mural on the walls.

“She was a brave woman to protect the stone with all of her life.” Lenore said softly.

“Yes, a brave one indeed. She and Leo had wished to have the life they always wanted but it was too late.” King Soren sat down on the couch beside Lenore. “Lake had sacrificed herself and Leo…. he lost his memories all about her.”

“Did Mumm-ra find the temple where the Stone was?” Tygra asked.

“Yes…. in her body. After weeks of refusing, she eventually gave up.” King Soren nodded. “She did all that for him. Leo was injured during the incident.”

“That’s awful.” Lenore said covering her mouth in horror hearing the tragic story between a human woman and a Commander. She never thought their story would end up like that ever, especially with Lake sacrificing her while she is ill. Leo, he lost his memories of his first love.

“If you wish to know how to defeat Mumm-ra with the Stones, you would travel to the past and find out.” King Soren said standing up to his feet.

“And how are we going to do that exactly?” Lion-O asked.

“By sending in the reincarnation of the Priestess. She must enter into Lake’s body to find out the key to stopping Mumm-ra.” King Soren explained. “But there are risks as well, if she doesn’t succeed in finding it, she’ll be trapped…forever.”

“What? No way, Lenore is actually going to do this!” Tygra exclaimed protectively and stood in front of her with a glare. “She is not going to do something so extreme!”

“I agree with him. Lenore is not experienced with this at all. And you’re just going to ask her something she never done before?” Lion-O asked while feeling her soft and warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Wait, can you at least let us talk about this in private?” Lenore asked the King as he nodded and walked away to the doors. Once they’re closed, Lenore sat back down and looked down on the floor.

“Lenore, if you don’t get back here…. You’ll be trapped and won’t be able to see your family. Also your father.” Tygra pointed out.

“I know that! But it is so important to you to get to that Stone and figure it out how to use it against him. I know the risks, but I am not just giving up yet. We come all this way for the Stone, and I want to take that risk to find it. Finding the way to end Mumm-ra’s life could help us win this war.” Lenore pointed out with determination struck with her as she looked into Lion-O’s eyes.

He sighed and rubbed his face. He looked away from her and thought of this through. She was right. It could help them to win this and to defeat Mumm-ra. She could help them more if she found out in the past. It’ll be like in a book, but she doesn’t succeed. He’ll never see her again. They’ll never see her again.

“Alright, but on one condition. I’ll go with you in there.” Lion-O declared with Tygra nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, at least Lion-O will be there to accompany you. He had experienced something like this before.” Tygra said to her.

“And how did that feel and turned out?” Lenore asked.

“It felt like I was in another world. And success to me that I already knew what we had to do.” Lion-O replied with his arms crossed. “So, I’ll go with you and see how we’ll do to find the solution to defeat Mumm-ra.”

As much as Lenore wanted to tell him to stay out of it but he was experienced in doing this type of thing. So, she’ll have no choice but to ask for his guidance. “Alright, I’ll let you go with me.”

Lion-O nodded. “Great. Now we just need to tell the King.”

“I hope this will work.” Tygra hoped.

In a small room with two beds in the centre were placed, they were already waiting for King Soren to help them. The fish women were preparing for the transfer. Lion-O handed his sword to his brother while he stood, looking over them. They were waiting for Lenore and she was asked to get dressed in something else other than her modern clothes. The doors opened up seeing Lenore in a white one shoulder dress with golden accents with her hair down past her shoulders.

“As we send you two to the past, you’ll be in your ancestor’s bodies, you’ll be needed to look like them in case you have seen Mumm-ra on the way.” King Soren explained to the two. “Come, lie down.”

Lenore walked towards her bed with Lion-O following suit with Tygra looking at him. “You make sure you get our friend back you hear me?”

“I promise.” Lion-O said to his brother while they laid on the bed with their heads touching one another. He shifted his bed while Lenore looked up at the ceiling above her.

“Let your mind be at ease.” King Soren said softly as he placed his fingers on their temples and with a fragrance aroma roamed around the two as they both went to sleep.

(~)

Lion-O groaned softly and opened his eyes, seeing himself in Leo’s body again with his hair tied up and his clothes were different compared to the one he wore when he went inside the book. He rubbed his head seeing a stream of water coming out of the rocks with curtains blowing in the wind.

He remembered Lenore was with him. He began to look for her. “Lenore? Uh, Lake?”

“I’m here.” Lenore appeared in Lake’s body. He gasped softly seeing in a priestess clothing with her hair decorated with golden accessories and her hair tied up. “This is actually a beautiful place to live in. A shame Lake and Leo didn’t get to live together as they wanted.”

“Yeah, they were the first people who united two of our races together.” Lion-O said as he saw a spirit coming towards them.

“Lady Lake and Commander Leo, dinner is served. We are waiting for you in the hall.” Said one of the spirits announced.

“Right, uh right away.” Lenore replied as she smiled politely with Lion-O looking at the Spirit who flew past them.

“I thought we were supposed to find the Stone.” Lion-O thought.

“King Soren did say it was hidden. So I suggested we look around after dinner. We could do a recon?” Lenore asked him.

“Alright, meet me here in an hour.” Lion-O nodded while one of the

(~)

On the other side, Tygra was in awe seeing Lenore was floating above the bed she was laying down. “How is she doing this? Is this because she is connected to her incarnation?”

“Yes, in they share the same soul and yet different goals in their lives. I hope they will find the Stone and what they are looking for.” King Soren hoped seeing Lenore was in more of struggle in her body while Lion-O was still laying down still.

“What’s happening to Lenore’s body?” Tygra asked, feeling alarmed.

“It seems her body is experiencing the pain from her illness. She is prepared for this. She has to.” King Soren replied looking at her body. He also turned towards the Tiger Prince and raised an eyebrow at him.

“There’s….something you are yearning to know.” King Soren said to Tygra who stiffened where he stood. Watching over his brother and Lenore who was still floating adrift.

“There is something I really want to know. Lenore has this same symbol on her blade. As well as my whip. I assumed it is a family crest. All I know is that my father never mentioned anything about having a human in a tiger clan.” Tygra said to the King, showing him the symbol from his whip and Lenore’s blade.

“Hmm…. Have you ever asked your father about any other relatives?” King Soren asked.

“I—I uh, never got the chance. I assumed I was the only child. I have so many questions about my heritage, about my family and about this Marissa. This woman has some connections with my father.” Tygra said to him, gripping on his whip tightly.

“If you seek the truth, then you come with me.” King Soren said walking towards the doors with Tygra looked at him in confusion. But he still followed him and looked back at his brother and Lenore were being guarded by his most trusted guards.

He and King Soren went inside a room with a sea root inside. Tygra walked towards the edge seeing fish-people were looking after it with care and looked like it is one of the most rarest sea root there ever is. He looked around seeing light orbs floating.

He could feel the warmth from them. Felt like someone is holding him in a tight embrace. He put out his hand to hold one, but it flew away from him. “Prince Tygra, here… is the pool that will reveal everything to you.”

Tygra walked up the swords to the little pool and looked down seeing it twirling as it shown him his father standing on the snowy Mountain top and he was watching someone who was playing in the snow. Tygra saw a woman around her 20s – mid-thirties. She was laughing gleefully in the snow and was playing with the other cats.

“That’s them. My father and that woman.” Tygra said softly.

“I may believe there is more to this story.” King Soren told him as he stir the water with his hands as it glowed brightly, blinding Tygra’s eyes and shielded them with his arm.

He was teleported in the mountain where he was born in and saw his father was walking with him as a baby with Marissa looking closely. He gasped seeing them together living together happily. He looked at the tiger clan in the cave as children played around in the snow.

“He is so beautiful, Javan. I hope his mother will always be watching over him.” Marissa smiled.

“Heh, I am sure your nephew would love that and as well as his own aunt guiding him someday.” Javan chuckled, letting his sister carrying in her arms. “After all, he does need another mother figure. So tell me of your travels.”

“It was eventful.” Marissa replied short while carrying Tygra in her arms and patted his back.

“Marissa…. Tell me you didn’t meet that human again. You know he has someone back where he resides.” Javan said softly.

“I do know that Javan, but my heart…I really do want to know him better.” Marissa said to her older brother. “I know he has children with his first wife, but he has told me he doesn’t love her. Rather it was a forced marriage.”

“Marissa, you are to stay here. Isn’t this what you always wanted?” Javan asked her. “Humans has been banned from making contact with us. How are you so certain he is not using you?”

“I am sure, brother, he would never hurt me. I-I am sure.” Marissa replied, looking away from him until they heard footsteps coming towards them. She stayed behind her older brother with Tygra watching closely.

He heard the footsteps were becoming more rapid, as if the person were in a hurry. Seeing the traveller with a cloak and worn extra warm clothes to wear to keep warm from the cold. He gasped seeing young Eric taking off his hood and panted heavily.

Marissa gasped softly and smiled, trying to get to his side, but her brother blocked her way. “Who are you, human?”

“I-I-I am Eric, a scientist of my clan. Um, I came here to see Marissa.” Eric replied, introducing himself and saw Marissa holding her nephew. He realised he was meeting her elder brother. “I mean her no harm. I have come here to seek knowledge.”

Javan growled and then calmed down seeing he has minimal weapons on him, and he doesn’t look like the person who is fond of killing. He looked back at his sister who held her nephew in her arms while looking between the two.

“Alright, you may stay here as long as you like and Marissa, if he does something to hurt you, I’ll be the one to kill him.” Javan promised while Marissa had a deadpanned look that looked all too familiar.

It was the same face Lenore makes every time she is in an argument with Lion-O. So now he gets it, Marissa was his aunt and Eric came to meet her, Marissa was Eric’s lover in the past. He doesn’t know whether or not she is Lenore’s actual mother. He needed to find out more. There’s more to this story. He wants to know everything.

Back in the chamber room, Lion-O was grunting in his sleep with the guards watching at the two in concern. Lenore was still in mid-air with the light orbs surrounding her. Much to their confusion, they kept on seeing markings on her arms. They hope that they’ll find the solution sooner or later. Otherwise, they’ll be stuck in their ancestor’s bodies forever.

(~)

Lion-O was looking in the room seeing the mural and yet, no stone again. He sighed in frustration and rubbed his head with the spirits coming towards them. “Commander Leo, what is it that you were looking for?”

“Uh…the Soul Stone?” Lion-O smiled sheepishly.

“No. You must not go near the Stone without Lady Lake’s permission. She is the only one who can sense the Stone’s presence and can only allow you to see it if you asked her.”

Lion-O had to act as Leo or otherwise they’ll think he an imposter. “Of course, she had told me not to go near it without asking for permission. Do you know where she is?”

“She must be near the other temple down below the mountain where this river stream leads to. She must be feeling its pulse again. I think its best if we do not disturb her.”

“Perfect. I am sure the lady and mistress might be wanting to take a bath. You might need to prepare it.” Lion-O smiled seeing the Spirits nodding and flew away. He sighed in relief and made his way down the staircase and saw Lenore was coming up.

“Hey, did you find the Stone?” Lion-O asked her.

“Yes, I did. It’s in there. It’s well guarded. Filled with talisman.” Lenore smiled as she walked up the stairs with him looking at the small temple decorated with Thunderian stones walls.

“So when the time comes, we can try and find a way to defeat Mumm-ra. If he does come.” Lion-O said with Lenore nodding.

“Good. It’s so hard to be in these clothes Lake wears.” Lenore said, looking down at her silky dress. “I wonder how Tygra is doing. He has been acting weird since I had joined you guys.” 

Lion-O didn’t tell her of Tygra’s dilemma but figured it was his place to let him tell her about his suspicions of her being apart of his family bloodline. “I-I am sure he is fine.” Lion-O assured her.

“Hmm, if he told you then it is fine.” Lenore said slowly as she carefully walked up the stairs. Lion-O could actually see her as a princess if she stayed in Thundera, but her people do need her the most. She is to be the next leader of the Clan. Of course he wouldn’t ask her to stay so soon. She has a life and he has his.

“Hey where are the Spirits?” Lenore asked while putting a hair strand behind her ear with the wind blowing gently.

“They’re preparing for your bath and we should rest up for the night. Or whatever it is here.” Lion-O said, looking up at the sky above them. Seeing there is no sun and moon on this planet where Leo and Lake were staying.

“Wait, doesn’t Mumm-ra come at this time? When Lake got sick? Aren’t I supposed to look sick?” Lenore asked in confusion looking up at the sky. And then she heard something, it’s like her hearing was a bit off and her eyes became blurry and then blinked.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s not until a few days? Hey, I think the Spirits are calling out to you.” Lion-O turned to see Lenore on the floor breathing hard and he gasped softly, running to her aid seeing her pale and dripping with cold sweat.

He called in the Spirits to help her and he got her in her quarters while the place surrounding the temple, all trees, bushes, and grass were all dying due to the energy Lake has bestowed on this land. The temple was crumbling into pieces with the Spirits were panicking, seeing there is no solution to help her.


	9. Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lion-O and Lenore still looking for a solution to defeat Mumm-ra, time was running out before they will get stuck in their ancestor’s bodies forever, meanwhile Tygra had learned the truth about Lenore’s bloodline that may link to his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, i hope you didn't lose interest in reading my version of Season 2. It took a while to get this chapter done as I had more ideas to add in in the future chapters that you might be interested in. 
> 
> So, enjoy reading, please comment and give feedback. I welcome criticism from anyone and please no hate.

_“Wait, doesn’t Mumm-ra come at this time? When Lake got sick? Aren’t I supposed to look sick?” Lenore asked in confusion looking up at the sky. And then she heard something, it’s like her hearing was a bit off and her eyes became blurry and then blinked._

_“I don’t know. Maybe it’s not until a few days? Hey, I think the Spirits are calling out to you.” Lion-O turned to see Lenore on the floor breathing hard and he gasped softly, running to her aid seeing her pale and dripping with cold sweat._

_He called in the Spirits to help her and he got her in her quarters while the place surrounding the temple, all trees, bushes, and grass were all dying due to the energy Lake has bestowed on this land. The temple was crumbling into pieces with the Spirits were panicking, seeing there is no solution to help her._

(~)

Lion-O managed to get Lenore to get her fever down while he fixed up more medicine for her and put a cold and wet compress on her forehead. Dapped in the cold sweats while she laid down on her bed with him watching over her. the Temple hasn’t fallen yet, and the timelines was set in the right time, Mumm-ra should be coming soon and they’ll find out how to defeat him.

Until then he needs to look after Lenore as she was resting easily with him. Never knew how much of a human body can be fragile. She looked so broken and delicate in this state of hers. He checked if the temperature has risen but it didn’t. Much to his relief.

She opened her blue crystal eyes catching him off guard. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“N-No. But I do feel cold though.” Lenore said weakly.

“What? But I just given you two blankets seconds ago. You should be warm by now.” Lion-O said softly.

Lenore groaned and turned away making him seeing markings on her back. That wasn’t there before wasn’t? It’s like she knew about the markings and she looked weak to stand up or even to sit up. “Let me help you.” Lion-O grabbed her shoulders and let him sit in his lap with her head leaning on his shoulder. He helped her drink her water and helped her eat her own food while she trembled in the state of Lake’s illness.

The Spirits had given them privacy much to his confusion until he realised Leo and Lake were lovers in the past. He felt that he should not to do anything to her. He had hoped things were better with Tygra.

(~)

Speaking of which, Tygra had watched Eric introducing his children to Marissa. They were very fond of her when they first met her. He could see the family had expanded with Javan blessing their secret marriage. Both Eric and Marissa vowed to spend the rest of their lives together after announcing she was with child.

Now just before the curse upon the tiger clan. Marissa had managed to escape from the cave with Javan and held a baby close to her. She was injured and was running into the forest towards some cave. She hid behind the trees to hide away from dark ancient spirits. She winced in pain with her leg had a cut from a knife when she was running away.

She must get back to Eric who was waiting for her in the cave. He was wondering if she was coming tonight on the full moon. She had mentioned she will be bringing their new daughter that Richard and Jade were looking forward to seeing. He was finally going to meet his new daughter with Marissa. Even though she is of Tiger Clan descendant.

Tygra was looking at the cave where the Humans had stayed before it all happened. He saw all kinds of technology being used in the cave. It was spectacular seeing how much it evolved over time. He saw all of the children were playing with such devices that plays the music while blowing out bubbles all over the place. He thought technology was a piece junk or metal. But as Lenore’s clan had opened his eyes and knew what Lion-O has been saying. But he wondered what made Lenore hate technology so much.

He heard shouting from the townspeople seeing the entrance, Eric had held Marissa in his arms holding their daughter who was wailing and crying out to her mother. He held his wife in his arms, with tears shedding down his cheeks. Richard and Jade took their new sister to comfort and soothe her crying. Tygra frowned seeing Marissa had succumbed to her injuries with everyone in the cave looking and mourning over her. All lights were disappearing and the sight of them were beginning to dissolve like water flowing underwater.

Tygra gasped for air as he was in the water pool and crawled out of it. He panted heavily seeing King Soren was giving him a towel. “I wasn’t finished looking at everything I needed to know!”

“But it was urgent. Lady Lenore’s body…. Something is happening to her.” King Soren said to him urgently. Tygra wasted no time and ran towards the chambers seeing Lenore was wincing in pain in her sleep while Lion-O stayed calm and still. He growled softly seeing her in pain.

“What’s going on?!” Tygra shouted out to the King.

“It appears she had reached to Lake’s illness and her limit with her time in the past. They must do this quickly before they will lose their bodies.” King Soren said looking at the two while Lenore floats in the air with all of her markings on her arms starting to appear visible.

(~)

“Lenore, you have to rest up.”

“B-But the Stone.” Lenore said softly. Lion-O frowned as he got her in his arms and carried her back in her room and set her down on her bed to rest up. She won’t be able to move until she is cooled down.

“Lenore, I’ll keep guard on the Stone while I am at it. Make sure you rest up. It will be over when we get out of here. You’ll get out of her body in no time.” Lion-O assured her as he caress her cheek softly. Her cheeks are rosy red and looked pale.

He stood up on his feet and walked towards the doors, closing it behind him. He turned to the Sprits and spoke up. “Make sure she doesn’t move from this room alright?”

“Yes, Lord Leo.” They both bowed and let him take his leave. Lion-O walked towards the stairs that leads to the Temple where the Stone is and saw the flowers were dying in front of him. He was running out of time and needed to get to the Stone fast. He ran towards the Temple with the Stone’s crumbling onto the footpath. He had reached to the doors and saw the Stone shining brightly. He saw it was glowing and pulsing.

In Lake’s room, Lenore was crawling towards the doors, trying to get up but the Spirits stopped her. “Please, Lady Lake, you must rest. Lord Leo will come soon.” Said the Spring Spirit.

“But he needs my help.” Lenore said softly as she held onto a bow in her hand and grabbed her quiver. She opened the door and gasped in horror.

“Oh, no! It’s Mumma-ra’s goons!” The Winter Spirit exclaimed in terror as they all find another way to get away from them. They went in a secret tunnel while Lenore struggled to run in Lake’s weakened body. She panted softly as she moved out of the secret wall and saw a lizard coming towards them shooting at them.

Lenore managed to shoot an arrow at them with the Spirits defending her. She stood up on her feet and then ran towards the exit that leads to the garden. She jumped off the decking and ran down the mountain with the Spirits helping her along the way as she fell down. She winced in pain, grabbed a stick that stabbed her leg and got it out with blood coming out. She stood up on her feet and looked up at the Temple.

It was being burned down to the ground. She heard Lion-O calling out to her. She got out of the bushes and ran towards him. “L-Leo!” Lenore called out to him with her hand reaching out to him.

Lion-O saw her running towards him and ran towards her seeing she was injured on her leg. He ran as fast as he could until he felt numb all over his body seeing Lenore was being stabbed in her stomach by no other than Mumm-ra. His eyes widened and roared grabbing his own sword he had taken from the temple and clashed blades with him.

“Oh how I am so disappointed in you, Leo.” Mumm-ra snarled as he punched him in the face, sending him back on the boulder behind him. The Dark Lord looked back at Lenore who was on the ground holding her wound and reached out to the Temple where the Stone was while seeing Lion-O was fighting against Mumm-ra.

“Lady Lake, you must purify the Stone before it’s too late!” The Spring Sprit exclaimed while helping her up. She took the Stone in her hands and gripped it tightly. She doesn’t know how to purify it at all, and she isn’t trained at all. She looked up at the Temple mural in where the Stone was placed. She knew from King Soren Lake had tried to stop Mumm-ra from using its power against all living beings.

With her tight grip, a bright light appeared and had purified all whole land around her with Mumm-ra shielding himself from the light as well as Lion-O but he was being pulled back into his body and watched Lenore let go of the Stone and fainted with her hairdo had been undone and flowed with the light orbs surrounding Lake’s body that was disappearing.

(~)

Back in the chamber Lion-O gasped for air and coughed while he watched Tygra catching her in his arms and panted heavily with sweat rolling down her forehead. She looked around and looked at her wound which was never there in her own body.

“Have you found what you have been looking for?” King Soren asked the two.

“Yes and no.” Lion-O replied while seeing Lenore was holding onto Tygra. She was trembling from what she had experienced. She wasn’t letting go of him while Tygra had experienced the shocking truth of his own. He couldn’t believe it. He turned to Lion-O who frowned, looking worriedly at her.

Lion-O decided to tell King Soren what has happened while Lenore took a walk around the Castle with Tygra walking behind her. He was watching every step she took. She hasn’t spoken a word since it happened. Once she turned around to look at him, she smiled softly. “A-Are you going to be okay, Lenore?”

“I will be.” Lenore replied as she fidget with her hands. She hasn’t experience near death since…. she shook her head, never wanted to think about it. It was long time ago before she met her childhood friends after leaving them for so long. She could hear the screams and could imagine the fire surrounding her and…him.

“You sure? You can tell me what happened. I won’t push the subject further if you don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Tygra said kindly.

“Okay… While I was in there, I was experiencing the effects of Lake’s illness. It was horrifying. My whole body was giving me up until the last minute. I was struck down by Mumm-ra who wanted to take the Stone from me….” Lenore explained while hugging herself.

“He attacked you in Lake’s body?!” Tygra asked in disbelief and saw Lion-O coming out of the throne room. He looked at Lenore who didn’t look up at him. Their moments in the past had really shaken the two and he had heard her calling out to one person who might have her heart. Thought she was calling out to him, maybe it was his imagination.

“But luckily Lion-O was there.” Lenore smiled at the King who smiled reluctantly.

“Yeah, all that matters is that we are now friends.” Lion-O smiled as he stood next to her. Tygra smiled and then heard King Soren was coming towards them.

“I do suppose I can give you the Stone. It will much more safer with Lady Lenore. She’ll need to purify it if something had gone wrong.” King Soren said to the three.

“But that would mean I will share the same fate as Lake. Leo had paid the price for protecting her and got his memories of her erased.” Lenore pointed out, not wanting Lion-O to lose memories or getting hurt because of her.

“You can always find another way you all can defeat Mumm-ra. I know it.” King Soren smiled confidently as he sent his guards to get them back on the surface. Lion-O glanced over at Lenore who stood still until Tygra called out to her.

She had moved on to get her weapons and get ready to go back at the surface. Lion-O placed a hand on his brother’s shoulders. “Hey, you alright? I can tell something is really distracting you.”

“Nothing. It’s just…. I thought you’d never make it back. That’s all.” Tygra replied with his back facing him.

“Oh, well, we are here now. And we can regroup and go to the village Bengali is. Plan ahead on what we could do.” Lion-O said with Tygra nodding in agreement.

On the surface, Cheetara was looking at the ocean with Snarf and Hova waiting for the others to come back until a ship appeared. “Guys, they’re back!” Kit exclaimed with a smile. The ship came to the shore with Lion-O, Lenore and Tygra coming out. And they all found out that they have the Stone successfully.

“You actually got it.” Panthro gasped looking at the Stone in Lenore’s hands.

“Whoa.” The kids gasped in wonder.

Cheetara, who stood next to Bengali, knew something had happened to the three of them. Something wasn’t right. Something did happen during their visit in the Underwater Kingdom. She might need to give them some guidance also noticing how Tygra was looking at Lenore protectively and seemed to have a longing gaze on her.

Meanwhile, Lion-O was still talking to King Soren in his ship as a private conversation. “Thank you, for letting us take care of the Stone.” Lion-O thanked him.

“I should thank you. We are all relieved to see that the King Of Thundera had come and help us in this war against Mumm-ra. Now I want to discuss the hidden powers with your Lady Priestess.” King Soren said.

“She is…. not entirely trained to become one.” Lion-O explained slowly. He knew she was trained to mask her emotions. It was all apart of her uncle’s plan. To train her so that she can be a best version of herself. To prepare her as the future leader of her people. 

“She has…well, the two of us got separated at a young age. She was living in a Cave with her family clan, trained as a scavenger.” Lion-O added while looking out of the ship, seeing Lenore was hugging Hova close to her, licking her face with the kids talking to her asking questions.

“Hmm, perhaps if she had enough training, she would be able to purify the Stone so that you won’t give into the darkness. She needs you more than you need her.” King Soren said to the Young King.

“But she clearly doesn’t need me anymore. Why could she possibly need me for?” Lion-O asked him seeing he putting a hand on his shoulder.

“A real friend.” King Soren answered with a smile. Lion-O was taken back by this, realising all this time, they have been bickering and struggled to trust one another after meeting each other after 5 years. He had missed her kindness and trust worthiness she had shown him.

“Sorry, we are ready to move out, Lion-O.” Lenore called out to him while Hova jumped on her shoulder meowing as a response. He could tell she is still traumatized from everything had happened. He looked at King Soren who nodded and left them to go on their journey. Having strong faith in them that they’ll whatever they can to learn how to trust one another.

“What did the two of you talk about?” Lenore asked as they got out of the ship and watched it submerged underwater into the horizon while she hugged herself.

“Nothing. Just how we need to stick together during this war.” Lion-O replied with a smile seeing her raising an eyebrow at him. “He figured that you needed more than ever.”

Lenore’s shoulder slumped down and looked at the ocean and sighed, crossing her arms. Returning to her normal sassy attitude and her tough act. The one he now likes. “As if I need you.”

 _At least her personality still intact. But isn’t she shaken up by what has happened?_ “You know about what happened in there…”

“Lion-O just drop it. Please, I really don’t want to talk about it right now.” Lenore pleaded softly with her soft voice nearly cracked. Nearly on the verge of tears and shuddered. “That might be the reason why humans and Cats don’t go together. We all are better off as friends.”

“Right. That’s what I was about to say.” Lion-O lied as he nodded with a smile.

“Oh, well, at least we are in the same page.” Lenore smiled as she punched him lightly on the arm as they moved in until Bengali banged his hammer on the ship. “What in the world?”

“He managed to make it as an upgrade while you were gone.” Cheetara chuckled nervously. He and Panthro were arguing over something on the ship and had cost him to make changes to their ship.

“It’s bigger than before.” Lenore commented with Bengali coming up beside and wrapped an arm around her.

“Well, I can take you on a magical flight. Just you…and me.” Bengali winked at her with Cheetara and the kids giggling. Panthro just grumbled something underneath his breath and the brothers were glaring at him.

And the young scavenger’s response was slapping his face with her hand as he fell down while dropping his hammer. “Are we really going to let him join us?” Lenore asked with her hands on her hips looking all irritated that Bengali will be joining them.

“Well, we should since he knew your brother. We need to regroup to his village and see if we could actually get more help from out people.” Lion-O said. “Maybe your brother could help us as well.”

“I should warn you. The Cats may do think you have abandoned them. But I would never abandon you, Clan Princess.” Bengali winked at Lenore who rolled her eyes in annoyance and rejected his advances in flirting with her.

“Come on Cheetara, let’s get our other stuff ready so that this peeping Tom will leave us alone.” Lenore said walking off with Cheetara following her lead, getting away from the boys.

When the sun was starting to set, they were nearing the village where Lenore’s brother had resided, and Lenore was organizing her weapons with Tygra piloting the ship with Lion-O beside him while he was checking the map. They were in the air for hours and the kids were getting bored but managed to get some sleep with Snarf and Hova.

“You think there are more humans here other than the big cave you live in?” Bengali asked her.

“Hmm, not that I know of. Humans are scarce out there.” Lenore replied.

Bengali frowned and sat up. “Would you also search for more humans?” Cheetara asked her while the young hunter looked more perplexed if she do wanted to search for more of her people. She was focused on finding her own father, maybe it would be a good idea to find other humans in Third Earth.

“Alright, we are going to stop by Anet’s village, and we’ll try to get them to train Lenore as a full-fledged priestess.” Tygra announced while Lion-O stood up.

“While we are at it. We can look some more food.” Lion-O smiled.

They had landed in the village and it was Lenore’s first time to visit the elephants. Boy, they were huge, and they were 10 times her size. She was amazed how aloof they were, and it reminded her of her Aunt Minnie.

Anet had given her first lesson straightaway with Cheetara aiding them. She was insisted she wanted to be by her side to learn more of meditation, feeling the flow of energy around them. Lenore was feeling all kinds of energies surrounding her. it was amazing how she could actually feel it.

“You focus carefully to feel all types of energy that surrounds you. With that, you can help your friends to sense far off energies from enemies and other living beings.” Anet instructed and then dozed up, sleeping, and snoring softly with the girls watching with stifled laughter.

“Think we can take a break and make some supper.” Lenore chuckled softly.

“Agreed. The boys must be hungry.” Cheetara agreed, smiling back at her. The girls prepared supper for themselves while Tygra and Lion-O had helped getting them the ingredients they needed while Panthro was sleeping peacefully in the new ship.

Bengali had finished exploring the area and went back to their camping area. Seeing they had prepared supper. “Whoa, looks refreshing.”

“You are more than welcome to join us.” Cheetara smiled.

“Great, thanks.” Bengali thanked her as he ate the soup in a bowl. “Oh, that is so good.” Lenore smiled seeing they all had loved her cooking and saw Tygra was unusually quiet during dinner.

“Hey, Tygra, you okay?” Panthro asked.

“You have been quiet all day. Something on your mind?” Lenore asked eating her supper while feeding Hova.

“Y-Yeah, just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about.” Tygra replied as he ate the soup with everyone continuing with their meals. Lenore and Cheetara chatted for a bit with Lion-O and Tygra making sure the area was safe and Panthro stood guard with Bengali in the Feliner.

“So… what’s the purpose of this mission?” Bengali asked the general.

Panthro sighed and looked at the young tiger beside him. He was curious and didn’t know what type of mission they were in. Perhaps, he could get him to up to speed. “Well, Lion-O and Lenore were childhood friends, Len got sick and they were separated and years later they reunited again. She had made a deal to help him defeat Mumm-ra while they help her find her father.”

“Hmm…. Interesting. Richard never mentioned his father to me. As I said, humans can be such a mystery.” Bengali sighed as he looked up at the sky.

“Tell me about it.” Panthro grumbled underneath his breath and looked over at Lenore who had the blue shawl around her arms, hugging it closer to herself. He also noticed Lion-O was glancing at her every minute he gets the chance.

“Humans can be a mysterious yet delicate. Like take Lenore for instance, she lives slower than we do. She might leave this world to hers someday.” Bengali said with Panthro sighing softly seeing he was right, Lenore might leave their world, leaving them behind someday.

“She’s a tough girl. She is going to be fine.” Panthro assured him as he had trained her as well in one of his secret missions that Claudus had asked him to do over the years.

“Okay, this place is all checked out. And we can have a really nice nap.” Tygra said to everyone while Lenore looked around the area and saw how the elephants were sleeping peacefully during a cool breeze. She also saw Lion-O was snuggling against her red scarf. He felt a bit cold and got comfortable to get the scarf snuggled against his neck to seek warmth.

Cheetara sighed looking at the night sky with the stars sparkly brightly. “Beautiful, isn’t?”

“It is. Much better than my Earth’s star.” Lenore smiled sitting by her side with the Kit sleeping peacefully on her lap. “Earth has buildings and pollution that we never got to see the stars again. This view I could get used to.”

“I know a spot where you could see the stars. I could take you there.” Lion-O smiled at her while Lenore smiling softly while holding her side where Mumm-ra had ‘hit’ her.

“Maybe he can take you there now to calm you soothly.” Cheetara suggested with smile with Tygra grinning at his brother.

“But if you really do want me to take you to see the stars, I can help you reach it.” Bengali flirted with her but saw her walking with Lion-O already away from their camping area. “H-Hey!”

Lion-O and Lenore both walked along up the stairs that reach up to a shed. Once they both reached to the top, Lenore gasped seeing more bright stars shining above her. “Wow, this is much better than my Earth!” Lenore laughed softly with Lion-O leaning on the pillar, she noticed how she is covering herself where Mumm-ra had hit her.

“The stars are so clear as day from down here.” Lenore smiled with her hair blowing gently in the wind.

“Are you…feeling alright? You seemed more quiet than usual.” Lion-O said as he stood beside her, studying her expressions. Lenore stood quiet and hugged her shawl tightly in her hands. She was feeling uneasy about what she had experienced.

“I…I was rather feeling uneasy.” Lenore admitted with a shy smile.

Lion-O reached to her shoulder and held it gently, feeling her soft skin against his fur. “You can talk about it to me. No one know of this except for me.”

“I just…got really shaken up and…for the very first time I am really scared of something. All this time, I said to myself that I am not afraid to die.” Lenore confessed as she looked at him with a horrified expression. “I am afraid I might share the same fate as Lake.”

He frowned as he laid his hand on hers. “You are not going to die, and I’ll make sure of it. I did promise your Uncle.”

“That reminds me. I wonder how my Uncle is doing these days in the Cave.” Lenore wondered as she looked up at night sky.

“I am sure he is worrying about you.” Lion-O said, leaning on the railings with Lenore chuckling softly.

“No... maybe making a plan on how to make not go out of the cave more than a day.” Lenore joked as she twirled her hair with her finger while Lion-O watched her with a smile on his face and at the same time he didn’t want to think so hard from what he had experienced and seen. With her posing as Lake, experiencing her illness, made him feel he wanted to protect her from anyone who wanted to hurt.

And at the same time, let her discovering things on her own. To be able to be at her side if she needed help. He’ll be there for her. Through thick and thin. He wanted their friendship to strengthen to the point where Cats and Humans can live together in peace. He hoped that she will be there with him until the end of their deal. Hopefully, she’ll stay longer with them, but he knew she had to go with her family.

(~)

Travis was sitting in his throne room with papers scattered and he heard the fire crackling and he stood up from his chair. He looked back at the fireplace with the dark spirits appearing before him. “Clan Leader Travis, is everything in order?”

“Yes. Everything is in order. My niece is with the ThunderCats as we speak.” Travis replied to them as the spirits smiled slyly.

“Lord Mumm-ra will be very satisfied of your success.” The Dark Ancient Spirits cackled with Travis smiling evilly and placed a queen chess piece on the table while the chess king piece was knocked down by his hand and dropped down on the ground as it jumped towards the fireplace. Slowly burning it.

“Not to worry, Lenore is filled with anger towards the Prince. This will work out. I am sure Lenore will take care of everything for me without knowing this. I had made sure that no one goes in and out inside my cave to harm my people, my family. No one will hurt them.” Travis said as he walked around the room.

“Also, our performance on a certain man has been completed. He seemed to be solely focused on his mission to pursue the girl.” The Dark Spirits said while Travis turned around with hint of interest. He smiled wickedly while picking up another chess piece.

“Splendid. We can try to tear those two apart. Letting others see that a Cat and a Human cannot stay together for long. Lenore and Lion-O will fall into our plans and will eventually fight one another. Realising they aren’t meant to be together. I love it. I love how everything is all according to plan. I will carry out of my plans and you will start yours, have the lord posted. The game has already just begun.” Travis grinned while crushing the chess piece in his hands, turning it into ashes.

“It all just begun.” Travis cackled.

At the elephant village, on Lenore’s back, she grunted in pain with four markings had appeared, glowing brightly as a response to Travis’s magic had awakened from afar.


End file.
